Rainy day
by sablasvegas
Summary: if you don't like adult content please do not read this story. this is GSR all the way.....
1. Chapter 1

A/N i do not own csi, but i do own grissom lol...i wish

A/N 2, A BIG MASSIVE THANKYOU TO THE BEST BETA EVER TWISTED PUPPY, READ HER STORIES THERE EXCELLENT

A/N 3, please read and review, this is my first ever story and really want to add to this so tell me what you think.

Rainy Day

Sara strolled into the crime lab an hour early as always hoping to catch a glimpse of the one and only "Grissom", as she walked in down the hallway she spotted him talking to Sofia!

"Bitch" she whispered to herself as she stayed hid around the corner, "I wish she would just leave him alone."

Behind her in walked Nick, so she bent down pretending to tie her shoe lace, she didn't want him to know she was spying on Grissom and Sofia,

"Hey Sara"

"Hey nick" she replies

"Sara how are you?"

"Im good, thanks" She replied

"You? She asked in return

"Yeah Im ok. Thanks" Nick said,

"I see the weather is still bad," She said,

"Yeah i think we're here for the night," Replied Nick,

"Would you like to grab some coffee?" asked Nick.

"Yeah sure, I just need to go to my locker and I'll be right there," She said, As she turned the corner to go to the locker room Grissom and Sofia had gone.

"Shit" She whispered harshly to herself when she reached the locker room, She heard moans and wondered what the hell was going on, She turned the corner she spotted Grissom with no shirt on and bent over, "WOW What a view," she thought to her self,

"Hey Griss are you ok?",

"Oh, uhh, hi Sara, no I stubbed my foot on the bench and it hurts like hell !!" He told her

She tried so hard not to laugh, but at the same time, couldn't take her eyes off his chest, "My god he is fucking hot" she thought to herself, He stood there smiling as she was looking at him up and down, "Hey, earth to sara," He said and she looked up her cheeks flushed bright red,

"Umm, err did you say something Griss? "sorry, I was miles away!"

"Yes and I know exactly were you where" He thought!!

"No sara,I just wanted to get past you so I could put a shirt on," He said instead of voicing what he really thought,

"Oh sorry" She said as she moved out of his way, Sara then went to her locker and opened it up looking for something, She wasnt quite sure what she was looking for but needed to hide her flushed face.

Grissom turned around and was just about to say something to her, but all he saw was this lovely beautiful woman before him bent over, the same woman that he had been dreaming about way too much of late.

"God she is beautiful, The things I could do to her right now...mmmmm." While he'd been thinking these thoughts he didn't see her get up and close her locker.

"Earth to Grissom" She said,

"Griss hello...umm Griss, can you hear me?" She tried again,

"Oh erm, Sorry Sara, did you say something? I was just thinking about...something," He said trying to make out he wasnt looking at her.

"Er yes Griss i wondered if you wanted a coffee, as Nick asked me earlier if I wanted one and I said yes but just had to pop to my locker."

"Oh umm no I'm ok thanks I have to go to my office and what assignments we have, I will pop along, thanks anyway sweet ah I mean Sara."

"Ok no worries Griss, See you soon then," and off she went,

"Was he just about to call me sweetheart?" She asked herself, "no surely not," She convinced herself as she walked along the corridoor.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

In the meantime Grissom was back in his office thinking "_God that was close" I nearly called her sweetheart, God how I so want to, I know I shouldn't I'm really thinking that now is the time, I cant seem to keep my feelings back any longer, "but What if she doesnt feel the same anymore?", she must because she was looking at my chest in the locker room for a while, or was I imaging it?, No I wasnt because I called to her and she was just looking at me not listening._

"_God I need to be with her so much, I will put her with me tonight on assignments_".

Meanwhile down the corridoor Nick and Sara were drinking coffee, just as Warrick, Greg and Catherine walked in.

"Hi" They all said in unison, and laughed,

"What horrible weather" said Catherine

"Yeah" Agreed Nick, "Its here for the night, so fingers crossed we wont get to much crime tonight"

"Yeah hopefully not" said Warrick.

"So Sara, how are you?" said Greg with no reply

"Hello? Earth to Sara...are you there??" Greg tried again

"Hey guys, what's up with Sara?" Greg said as he got up to get some coffee.

"Not sure Greggo why?" Said Catherine

"Well i just asked her how she was and look, she is miles away" Greg answered and pointed to sara.

Meanwhile Sara was sat there thinking back to the locker room._God that man has such a fantastic body!!! the things i can do to him..if only he...well dreams I suppose, I cant try anymore than I already have...I just wish he would feel the same about me, but I did catch him looking at my ass as I was bent down in my locker...maybe, perhaps, well you never know, perhaps he is starting to think like me...we have been getting a bit close just lately...god i hope i get put with him tonight._

"Hey Sara?" Nick said

"Yes Nick?" Said Sara

"Did you want more coffee?" "Looks like Griss is running late"

"Umm no I'm ok thanks Nick"

Mean while in Grissoms office he was sat at his desk thinking about Sara bent over in her locker,

_God i cant get that vision out of my head..I could've just gone up behind her and...god I need to calm down a bit...cant walk down the corridoor in this state he said rubbing his hands along his shaft that had formed in his trousers...god how I could just._..*knock, knock* on hs office door.

"Shit" He said

"Umm come in" He said

"Hi Griss" Said Sara

"Oh ah hi Sara..what can I do for you? He asked; the erecton in his trousers not easing off.

"We were just wondering if you were coming to give out assignemts? As your 30 mins late"

"Oh yes, umm just had something to do first I will be along shortly Sara thanks, and can you let the others know I wont be long?"

"Yeah of course Griss... are you sure your'e ok?...You seem a bit..umm..."

"Oh yes im fine Sara, just a hard, I mean a bad day today...not slept much".

"Oh ok, as long as your ok. You know im here if you need to talk to anyone.

"Yes. I know thanks Sara, If i need to talk, I will thanks"

"Ok Gil...umm I mean Griss. Sorry I will be in the breakroom waiting with the others." And with that she left quickly, _Shit I called him Gil, why did I do that?..only because I cant get the god damn man out of my head thats why._

Back in his office Grissom was sat at his desk, still hard and wanting to explode..._God how can I get rid of this I need to stop thinking like this especially at work_..His thoughts were broken when the phone rings

"Oh hi Brass... yeah im good thanks... yeah breakfast will be good, ok see you about 9am at the usual diner."

After he got off the phone from Brass he had calmed down and was ready to go to the break room

"Ok assigments. Lets see what I have and who I can put with who.."

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

In the breakroom Sara came back saying he wont be long just had to do a couple of things...just as she said that he walked in

"Hi all, sorry for the delay, I had a couple of things to do for Ecklie, Anyway enough of that. Its a quiet night tonight Cath. Warrick you have a B&E in Henderson. Nick, Greg you have paperwork and evidence to catch up on after last night's case.

Sara you and I have a dead body at the monte carlo.

All got up and said bye to each other. Grissom turned to Sara.

"I've just got to grab my kit; meet me outside by the SUV I will be 5 mins"

"Ok Griss" Said Sara

"See you outside."

She went and grabbed her kit and went and waited outside. 2 mins later, Griss walked out.

It was very hot today, but raining so he had his light blue polo shirt on and his cap back to front. _god he looks so sexy like that _she thought as she looked at his hat, She loved it when he wore it that way.

"Sara?" said Grissom

"Sara?"

"Umm yes Griss?" She said

"Are you ready?" Grissom asked.

"We should really get going" He finished. Making out that he had been waiting for her and calling her for a while.

"Oh yeah sorry Griss, I was just thinking

"Anything interesting?" He asked

"Oh no. you know, just the normal stuff"

"Oh ok," He said big smile on his face.

"so, I think this case is going to be simple enough just collecting evidence and photographs. Brass says It looks like a suicide so should be open and shut case." Grissom told her.

"Great" Said Sara,

"Then back to the lab to catch up on paperwork...exciting." She said sarcastically.

"Well, I might get you to help me. Actually I have a few things that I need help with"

"Oh ok" She said.

They pulled up at the Monte Carlo, got out and grabbed there kits. As they approached the elevator, Sara asked,

"What floor griss?"

"Oh um i think its top floor," When the doors flew open loads of people came out... Sara and Grissom got in and they were the only ones in there.....The lift was covered in mirrors...God the things we could do in here they both thought in unison all I have to do is hit the emergency button and we would be stuck thought Sara...She was brought out of her thoughts by the lift opening and 7 people got in.

"We're going up," She said,

"Oh thats ok, we will go up, then down," The guests said. Sara had to squeeze next to Grissom.

"Sorry Griss," she said as she moved even closer.

"Thats ok," He said into her ear. She could feel his hot breath against her ear and neck it made her tingle all over. God I can feel her ass on my crotch I can feel her hot body..god if I could just bend her over and...ummmm.

"God im sure I can feel something on my butt," She said to herself...perhaps its just something in his pocket.

"God I need to calm myself down" He thought, I'm getting hard again she must be able to feel me against her butt...god I have to do something about this.

With that they reached their floor. Sara walked out first and Grissom followed with his case in front off him....

"Hi Brass, so what do we have?" Asked Sara.

"Well it seems a straight simple suicide to me Cookie. Where's Gil?"

"Oh He was right behind me...Grissom?" Sara called out to him and he walked in.

"Oh hi Sorry, just had to deal with something outside" He said, still holding his case in front off him. Sara wondered what was wrong with him as he hadn't moved the case since he came out of the lift.

"You ok Griss?"

"Yeah of course why?"

"Oh nothing." She said as she watched him put the case down. She could of sworn she saw that he had a hard on. Was he hard coz of me leaning against him in the lift? god if thats what happens just because I'm close to him imagine what would happen if

"Sara?...Sara?" Said Grissom

"Oh umm sorry was just thinking,"

"Lets go get this wrapped up," He said.

"Then we can go get a coffee." He added

After 20 minutes of collecting evidence and photographs, They were back in the SUV on their way back to there lab.

"Griss, you ok now? You seem to be miles away tonight"

"Oh yeah I'm ok Sara; just have alot on my mind tonight."

"Anything I can help you with?" She asked.

"I'm not sure I just need to think things through a bit and then well maybe; I will need to talk to you; ok?"

"Yeah of course Griss; anytime, I'm always here, You know that."

"I know Sara, I appreciate it, Thanks."

They arrive back at the crime lab, and Both of them go to the back of the SUV to collect there evidence and kits. They brush hands as they both go to collect the same bag.

"Sorry" Said Sara.

"Thats ok" Replied Grissom. She had butterflies in her stomach; but what she didn't know, was that he did too.

"Come on, let's get this lot logged in and then we can have a coffee. I don't think Cath and Warrick will be back for a while and hopefully Nick and Greg have been called out." Why did he say that? she thought...why does he hope that they have been called out...does he want to be alone with me?

"Sara, you go log this evidence in and I will see you in the break room in 10 minutes."

"Ok Griss, see you in a minute."

Sara went off and logged in the evidence whilst Griss went to his office.

"God I need a cold shower, I cant cope with this," He said out loud just as Brass walked in.

"And why would that be?" Brass asked. Grissom spun around

"Oh hi Brass, what can I do for you?"

"What was that about needing a cold shower? Brass asked again.

"Oh it's just so hot, I could do with a shower," He said.

"Oh ok." Said Brass.

"Are we still ok for breakfast?" He asked

"Yeah sure," answered Grissom

"Ok," said Brass, "see you at 9."

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Sara had logged in her evidence and thought about needing a cold shower.

"God I need a cold shower," She said aloud as Brass walked in the break room.

"Not you as well he," He said

"What?" She asked.

"You needing a cold shower. I just walked in on Grissom saying the same thing...What is it with you two?"

"Well its so hot out there Jim."

"Mmm" He said. Thats what Grissom said too. He thought to himself.

"Well ok, better go. I've got to go and interview a suspect," He said.

"Ok bye," She said and watched Brass walked out.

"God that was close," she said to herself. But why does Grissom need a shower? perhaps he is hot? Hell I know he is hot!! But no really why does he need a shower? She thought to herself.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

About 5 minutes after Brass left her alone in the break room Grissom came strolling in.

"Hi Griss," coffee is there on the side for you, I did it just how you like it, She flashed her Sidle smile at him; the one that nearly always brought his knees crumbling to the floor.

"God, I cant do this anymore, I really need to sit down and talk with her. He thought to himself.

"Thanks Sara," He said.

"I heard you need a cold shower," She said

"Sorry? He said (and nearly choked on his cofee.)

"Brass came in and said you needed a cold shower,"

"Oh yeah, it's really hot and sticky. I just need cooling down,"

"Me too," She said as she sat down with her latest forensic magazine. He sat down at the table and looked at the file he brought in with him. Sara peeked over the top of her magazine and noticed he was reading the file upside down. She had a little giggle to herself and went back to reading her magazine. He couldn't think about anything apart from Sara, his Sara. She was beautiful and stunning and well god, that smile, the things it does to me is amazing!!

Sara looked up from here magazine and caught Grissom looking at her. She looked into his gorgeous blue eyes as he looked into her lovely brown eyes. They both stayed that way for about 2 minutes. God he is gorgeous. God, she is beautiful they both looked away at the same time with flushed cheeks.

"Umm Sara?" said Grissom.

"Yes?" said Sara.

"Can we meet later, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Yes of course," Said Sara.

"Are you ok? There's nothing wrong is there? Your not ill?"

"No, no, no, of course not, I just need to chat with you that's all."

"Oh ok, umm when and where Griss?"

"Will you come to my office say about 1 hour?" He offered.

"Yeah of course, I will see you then," With that he got up and walked to his office.

God what do I say? How do I start? How do I tell the woman I have been trying not to get emotionally involved with for the past few years that all I can think about is her, every night, every day, every hour, even in my dreams?!! He thought to himself.

Mean while in the break room Sara was getting nervous, edgy wondering what was going on...why does he want to talk to me? Whats wrong with him? Is he sick and he wont tell me till I get to his office? She thought to herself.

Well it's been nearly an hour so I suppose I better get moving...

In Grissom's office, he had just closed the blinds wanting to make it private...so nobody could peep through the blinds.

Knock, knock at the door.

"Come in," said Grissom.

"Hi Sara; please come in, shut the door and take a seat on the sofa."

"I will only be a second; just finishing this report for Ecklie!" Grissom explained.

Sara shut the door and sat on the sofa noticing the blinds were shut. She sat there with butterflies in her stomach.

He sat there not writing anything, with butterflies in his stomach too god this is harder then I could ever imagine he thought to himself.

With that, he put his pen down and was just about to get up from his desk and go sit next to Sara when his cell phone rang.

"Grissom," He answered in an annoyed tone.

"Hi Griss, it's Cath, Listen we're going to be a few more hours yet; just checking in with you,"

"Yeah ok Cath no worries. Thanks for letting me know." He said.

Sara sat there cross legged still very nervous butterflies in her stomach. Grissom came and sat next to her, this made the butterflies in her stomach worse than ever.

"Sara I need to tell you something. It's something that has been on my mind for a very, very long time, ok?" He said and Sara nodded. Grisom took a deep breath trying to get his words together.

"Im not sure how to start Sara, I...I umm,"

"What is it Griss? Please tell me your'e not ill."

"No, no, I,m not ill Sara, I couldn't be any more healthier if I tried...I could do with a goodnight's sleep, but apart from that I'm fine.

"Oh thank god for that," She said.

"So what is it Gil? I'm sorry, I mean Griss." She said. With that the way she said his given name his heart melted. He loved the way it rolled of her tongue It felt so right her calling him that It only ever felt right coming from her.

"Well, Sara this isn't easy for me; I have been thinking for a long time that" It was all he could get out and then there was a knock at the door.

"God damn!!" He said angrily.

Sara was also getting pretty pissed off now with all the interruptions Griss quickly picked up a file that was by his side and sat looking through it with Sara and said "come in" to whoever was knocking on the door. In walked Brass.

"Oh hi guys, was I interrupting anything?"

"No." They both said at the same time, but Brass didn't believe them they looked too comfortable to him.

Oh ok..."So what did you need Brass?" Asked Grissom, trying not to show he was annoyed.

"Oh, umm just checking your still ok for breakfast in an hour?"

"Yeah sure Brass, I did say that earlier when you asked."oh yes I was also wondering if you would like too come Cookie,"

"Oh umm yeah, if that's ok with you Griss?" She looked to him.

"Yes of course," He said and smiled.

With that, Sara's phone went off.

"Sidle...oh right, yeah thanks Hodges will be right there." She hung up and turned to Gissom

"Sorry I've got to go." She looked apologetic at Grissom and he nodded knowing that she couldn't help it.

"See you at breakfast." she said to both Brass and Grissom

"Yeah see you in an hour." Said Grissom

With that she went to Hodges who had just updated her with some other evidence she had been waiting on.

30 minutes later, she went to her locker to get changed and she bumped into Grissom again.

"We have to stop bumping into each other like this," She said.

"Umm yes," He agreed with a big smile. Sara smiled back and with that walked to her locker.

"I was going to have a shower but I don't think I have time," said Sara.

"Me too," said Grissom.

With that Sara lifted up her top over her head and pulled out a low cut top to put on.

WOW thought Grissom stood behind her god I just have to reach out and touch her...I need to feel her, he whispered while touching himself, glad that Sara was facing the other way.

"Mmm." He moaned and Sara turned around, when she turned around, Grissom realized he had said that out loud.

"Griss, are you ok?" Asked Sara still standing there in her bra.

"Umm?" He said, She tried again.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, ah, yes I'm fine sorry," She looked down and noticed where his hand was at the front of his trousers. She smiled her Sidle smile and walked closer to him.

"Grissom, what did you want to talk with me about in your office?" She asked, moving even closer to him, never taking her eyes off his hand. His eyes were on her breasts. She was a mere 2 inches from his face when all of a sudden she put her hand on his cheek.

"Gil?" She said.

"Oh god Sara!" He moaned

"what is it?" She said.

"I love it when you call me that, Sara, God, how you make me feel. When I look at you, When im near you, I can't control myself any longer Sara. I just...I need to

"Sshh," Sara said.

"Its ok Gil. I understand." With that, she moved his hand that was holding his fully erect penis, and replaced it with hers.

"Oohhhh god, Sara, you make me feel so horney, I cant get you out of my head. I wake up thinking of you. I go to bed thinking of you. I dream of you"

"Gil im the same way." She said slowly rubbing the bulge in his pants.

"Sara we can't, not here, please? Lets go have breakfast with Brass; and I'll pop over later,

"Ok," She said still rubbing him nice and slowly.

"God," He said and continued.

"Sara, that feels so good." He put his hands around her hips and pulled her against him. She could feel his arousal against her stomach. He felt huge and she wanted to take him in her mouth right there and then.

"Sara, I want you to know that I'm sorry for all the times I have pushed you away and said 'no' I've always wanted to say yes. I have never thought about anybody else but you" A tear fell down her cheeks.

"Sara, please don't cry I'm sorry, did I say something wrong? I didn't mean too" With that Sara put her finger to his lips to silence him.

"No Griss, this is all I have ever wanted. I just never expected it. I'm so very happy." With that she went to kiss him on the cheek. He turned his head and kissed her full on the lips they stayed that way for what seemed like hours; neither wanting to part. Sara opened her mouth allowing Grissom access. He slipped his tongue in and they both moaned. Grissom moved his hands and rubbed them up her bare back. Sara could feel her whole body beginning to weaken at his touch and was beginning to get very wet between her legs. They both stopped for air and looked into each others eyes

"God Sara you feel so good."

"So do you; but if we don't get a move on, Brass is going to kick our arsses. They both laughed at this and Grissom let Sara move to put her top on.

Five minutes later, they were ready to go to meet Brass. Sara said to Grissom.

"See you there, I just have to do something and then will join you. Please order me a coffee and a fruit salad."

"Of course," He said, winking at her.

"See you in a minute." He added and walked away.

Brass was already seated in the diner when Grissom turned up.

"Wheres Sara." Brass asked.

"Oh she had to do something. She will be along shortly and she's given me her order so we can order.

"Oh ok." Said Brass eyeing him suspiciously. Just as Brass was about to ask Grissom why he seemed so cheerful, in walked Sara.

"Hey Cookie," Said Jim.

"Hi Jim,Griss, Said Sara.

"Hi," Said Grissom, smiling like he had won the lottery. Jim moved over so she could sit next to him and gave her a hug.

"So Cookie, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks Jim, you?"

"I'm very well thanks.

"Good, good." Said Sara. Grissom brushed his legs against Sara. Sara went hot all of a sudden and her cheeks went bright red. Jim noticed this and couldn't understand what came over her.

"You ok Cookie? You look a bit flushed."

"Oh yes Jim, I'm ok just very, very hot." She said. Grissom tried not to laugh at this. He knew she was as horny as he was and wanted out of there as soon as possible.

After their breakfast, Jim paid for the bill and Sara had gone to the toilet. While she was in the ladies room, she got a text on her mobile. Sara, would you like to come over to mine about 4pm? Gill. Sara texted back. yes, I would love to, see you then Sara.

With that, she exited the toilets and went to the table. She was about to put some money on the table when Brass said,

"It's ok Cookie I've paid for this.

"Oh thanks Jim, but you shouldn't have."

"Really, It's ok Cookie, How often do I get to have breakfast with my 2 favourite people?"

And with that, they all got up and went to there cars.

As soon as Sara got in her car and started the engine her phone vibrated...she read the text

Sara

see you at mine at 4

miss you already

Gil

She looked up and he was smiling at her. She flashed her Sidle smile and texted back

Gil

I will be there I promise

see you soon

Sara

With that he looked up again; winked and waved goodbye.

Sara was driving in a daze; totally lost in all that was happening. Is this really happening? Am I dreaming? She asked herself. She had to pinch herself to make sure she wasnt dreaming.

"Ouch!" She said as she realized she pinched a bit too hard and was fully awake.

Gill drove off in the other direction thinking to himself what would happen when Sara came over. He didn't want to rush into anything but then it had been so long that he didn't think he would be able to help himself, he had thought about nothing else apart from making love to Sara.

_God she is so beautiful; why has it taken me so long to realize that I can have her and keep our jobs at the lab? I'm such a fool. I've broken her heart too many times. I have so much to make up for. I just hope she realizes im here for the long haul. I'm going nowhere. I know she will be a bit cautious, but I will show her. I will make it up to her_.

Sara arrived home and headed straight for bed. Today had been emotionally draining but at the same time exciting. She looked at the clock and it was 10.30. She set her alarm for 2.30. Four hours was what she was roughly used to anyway. As soon as her head hit the pillow. She fell asleep.

Grissom arrived home and went straight to bed. He also set his alarm for 2.30; but as he lay in bed, all he could think about was Sara. What he wanted to do with her and how he wanted to do it. He was totally tired, but could not get her out of his head. He lay there thinking about different things in effort to try and get his mind off Sara. When finally he fell asleep. He was awoken with his mobile going off at 2.20pm.

"Grissom." He said sleepily.

"Oh hi Gil, It's Brass, There has been a big crash out on the highway; we need all hands on deck I'm afraid as day shift are also hands on. It's that big."

"Oh god He said, have you called everybody?" He asked Brass.

"No." He said.

"Ok I'll call them brass. Dont worry see you soon."

Ring, ring went Sara's mobile phone. She reached behind her not looking trying to grab for the phone.

"Sidle." She said, not looking at the caller id.

"Hi Sara."

"Oh hi Griss sorry am I late? Have I over slept and my alarm didn't go off?"

"No, no, Honey, its just that Brass called me. There's been a massive pile up on the highway. Day shift are all out there and they need all of us out there too."

"Oh." She said sounding upset when she realized that 4pm was now going to be cancelled.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." He said "We will have to take a rain check."

"Thats ok Gil; I understand, I will meet you at the scene."

"Ok Sar,.bye."

"Bye Griss."

Sara rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. She was in and out within 5 minutes.

Griss got off the phone from Sara and headed for the shower. While in there, he had visions of Sara standing in front of him while he was washing her hair. The smell of Sara was always a smell he loved. He then started thinking about washing her in his shower and started washing himself nice and slowly.

"Mmm." He said as he started to slowly wash his fully erect cock. Rubbing himself nice and slowly, he was envisioning Sara bent over whilst he was teasing her opening with his cock.

"Oh god." He started moaning softly.

"Mmm." Whilst rubbing a bit faster.

"Ohhh Saraaa, yeah you feel soooo goooood." He was saying to himself. He was now almost ready to explode.

"Oooooohhh........Jeeeessssuuuus........mmmmm....mmmm....mmmm.....argh...Saraaaa!!! He fell to his knees; totally out of it. That was one of the most explosive orgasms he'd had in along time; and that was without Sara. What would it be like with her?

Sara had just arrived at the scene and saw what a total mess it was. She couldn't see Grissom there yet, so she went and found Jim.

"Hey Jim, Grissom not here yet?"

"No." he said.

"He just called and said he would be another 10 minutes.

"Ok I will go find Cath." She said.

Ten minutes later Grissom pulled up refreshed and ready for work.

"Hey Jim where is everyone?"

"Over there." He said and Grissom looked over and saw all his team together working.

"Thanks Jim I'd better go see what's happening.

As Grissom approached the team, he saw Sara. She was in some overalls. He'd always thought she looked very sexy in them and always wondered if she ever wore anything underneath them. Sara saw him approaching and looking at her, but not looking directly at her. He was looking at her overalls. She wondered if he was thinking, do I wear anything under these? She thought she would let him know that later.

"Hi." He said coming over, looking at Sara.

"Hi." They all said.

The scene took almost 9 hours, so they well into their shift by now. Once they all arrived back at the lab and logged in all the office, all of them went to the break room. Greg had his secret stash on and everybody was glad for a lovely cup of coffee. Grissom entered 2 minutes later and sat in the chair that was unoccupied next to Sara.

"Ok all, I know it's been a long afternoon and evening, but we have lots of evidence to get through. Take 30 minutesfor a break then I'm afraid its back to work." He told them.

"Ok Griss." They all said in unison. Grissom picked up his coffee and brushed his leg against Sara's. She got all hot and started breathing heavy. He realized the effect he had on her and was instantly aroused by this. She put her hand down under the table and rubbed his thigh. She felt him tense but then he relaxed a little; so, she slowly moved her hand up higher. He coughed when she grabbed his fully erect penis and let go. She jumped up and said,

"Right ok better get back to work now."

"Sara if you could do the evidence in the garage; I will be there shortly." Said Grissom.

"Ok, no worries."

"Everybody else, you know what you have to do, Lets go." He said.

Sara was in the garage when Grissom came in. She was still in her overalls and she was laid under a car when she heard the door open and close. She stayed under the car and cold feel him just above her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She said as she rolled out from under the car, looking straight up in to his lovely blue eyes. He smiled at her and she flashed her Sidle smile in return. As she went to get up, he held out his hand for her. She grabbed it and he helped her up.

"Thanks." She said.

"Your welcome." He said. Her top 2 buttons were open and Grissom was looking directly at where the opening was.

"No." She said.

"What?" He asked and she smiled. He still didn't get it.

"Earlier at the crime scene, you looked at me in my overalls, what were you thinking?." She said.

"Uhhh." He said. She smiled and shook her head. He instantly got hard knowing that she had absolutely nothing on under the coveralls.

"Mmm." She said rubbing her hand over her left breast. Grissom was getting harder by the second and she wasn't helping.

"God Sara, you are so beautiful."

"And your so very handsome." She said.

"I want to feel you and touch you all over." He said. She smiled and undid another button. She stepped backwards until she was behind the car and Grissom followed. Nobody could see them now and Sara had undone another button. Grissom could now see her fully erected nipples. He reached up to touch them and she pushed his hands away.

"Not yet Honey." He groaned at the thought of her teasing him and retaliated by opening his pants. He grabbed his erect cock started rubbing himself slow and hard. Sara groaned and started touching her nipples. Grissom wanted to do that. He wanted to lick and suck every inch of her body.

Sara had undone all the buttons on her overalls. He could just about see the top of her pubic hair. Grissom had now shed his overalls and had his penis in his hands still wanking himself for her to see.

"Ooohhhh gggooood Saaaraaaa you are so sexy....let me touch you please.

"No." she whispered.

"Later." She said and she had her fingers between her pussy, rubbing her clit nice and slowly.

"Mmmm, God Griss, I want you...you make me so wet...look." She said as she pulled her fingers to show him. He saw her juices coating her fingers.

"Let me taste you." He moaned.

"Let me lick your fingers." He was beggining to beg.

"No." She said and she put them in her mouth

"Oh gggooood Sara.

"I want to fuck you, I need to feel you.

"God, I need to cum Sara. You make me so horny." He was now pumping faster and faster.

He couldn't hold on much longer he wanted to taste her and feel her but she wouldn't let him. She was teasing him. He was about to explode when she dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth.

"Ooooo fuuuuucccckkkk Saraaaa ooohhhh ggggooood oooohhhh mmmmmmm ahhhhh Sara thats so good don't stop mmmmmm." He was almost incoherent. Sara sped up a little faster licking his shaft and rubbing his balls. He grabbed her hair and pushed his cock into her mouth harder and faster; he was so close.

"Don't stop Sara so close." He said.

"SSSS soooo gooood.....oh sweet Jesus....mmmmm ooooohhh ggggoooooddddd...ummmmmm.o....o...o....oh my god that was amazing!" He said as he was bent over trying not to collapse on the floor.

Sara got up and did her buttons back up, then returned to the front of the car. Grissom stood there still trying to come to terms with what had just happened. He was gobsmacked that she just gave him the most amazing blowjob he'd ever had and ever imagined. She teased him to the point he was about to cum by his own hand, then she dropped to her knees and took him there and then. He couldn't think straight and stayed at the back of the car for about 10 minutes.

Sara stood at the front of the car looking under the engine thinking to herself, my god that was amazing. I really wanted him to touch me, but I had to try and control myself due to the fact of where we are and someone could of walked in. But, WOW; that was hot, he's bigger than I thought he was. He's amazing!!!!

Five minutes later she thought to herself, Grissom, shit!! Is he ok? He's been at the back of the car for 10 minutes.

"Grissom." she shouted.

"Yes?" He mumbled.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes Hon, I'm fine; just trying to get myself under control."

"Why's that?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Oh umm, just the fact that I think I died and went to heaven." He told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes." He said as he approached the front of the vehicle with a twinkle in his eye.

Looking at Sara, he could see had her famous Sidle smile that she only kept for him. He felt a little twinge again and decided that he needed to get some fresh air.

"Sara do you mind if I just pop out for 10 minutes? I will be back just need to go check on something."

"Of course." She said.

With that, Grissom walked out after winking at her. He strolled down the hallway and out to the front of the crime lab.

"Oh god." He said as he got outside. He breathed in the fresh air like he hadn't breathed for an hour. He was trying to get himself under control and thinking to himself that was fantastic, but we really do have to be carefull. We can't let that happen again. It would've been so easy for someone to have walked in on us, I will chat with Sara later, she'll understand.

Ten minutes later, he walked back in to the lab and bumped into Brass.

"Hi Gil, where you been?"

"Oh I just had to pop out to my SUV and get something.

"Ok." He said and walked off.

Phew that was close thought Grissom.

Meanwhile Sara is still in the garage and Grissom walks back in smiling bigger than ever.

"Hey Griss, you ok?" She asks.

"Yeah I'm fine now. Thank you very much." He says

"Your welcome." She says, and winks and carries on with what she was doing.

"Hey Sara, let's finish this up and go get coffee. I'm a little dehydrated." He said

"Yeah of course, me too." She says

"They wrap up what they were doing and go for coffee. They walk in to the break room where Cath and Warrick are sitting next to each other whispering.

"Hey you two, what are you chatting about?" Asks Sara.

"Oh, ah, nothing." Replies Cath and looks at Warrick. Grissom notices this and looks at Sara with a frown. Sara just winks and he carries on making the coffee.

"So," Says Warrick. "We all have tomorrow night off, fancy meeting up and going for a few drinks?"

"Yeah." Says Cath "That would be good." Then in walks Nick and Greg.

"What would be good?" Asks Nick

"Well," Says Cath, "Warrick was just saying that we all have tomorrow night off so why don't we all go out for a few drinks?, We haven't been out as a group for a while, and well, it would be nice."

"Yeah, cool, I'm up for it." Says Greg and Nick

"Great then." Cath says. Just need Sara and Grissom to decide."

"Yeah im up for it." Says Sara.

"Great; so Griss, you coming?" Says Warrick

"Oh I don't know." Said Grissom. "I have a few things I need to be doing and well you know its not my sort of thing."

"Oh come on, Griss." Said Cath, You never come out anymore." Looking at Sara, he could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Oh ok, but I'm not drinking a lot. So no trying to get me drunk." He says and they all laugh and say "would we?"

They all clock off around 9 and all go there separate ways. As always, Grissom and Sara are last to leave. Sara walks past his office and notices that his door is open. She knocks gently on the door and he looks up and smiles.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi." She says back to him.

"I'm off now, so will I see you tonight?" She questions him.

"Sure." He starts "I wouldn't miss it for the world." With that she smiles and waves goodbye.

"Bye." He says. "I will call you later."

Sara heads out to her SUV and drives off minutes later she's home and heads straight for bed. She gets in bed and all she can think about is what happened in the garage today. god that man is amazing. He is so huge; imagine what it will be like when we get to finish what we started. Oh god, It's been such a long time for me. I hope he's not disappointed, she thought as drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Grissom leaves the office and heads home. He can't get the visions of Sara out of his mind. The blowjob she gave him was amazing and he was not expecting it as she wouldn't let him touch her. He was ready to finish the job himself right there but all of a sudden she drops to her knees and takes him in her mouth in one swift motion. Jesus, he thought until he was snapped out of his trance by people honking their horns at him as the lights had just changed.

Two minutes later and he is home. He headed for the shower straight away to try calm himself down. Once out the shower, he heads straight for bed and falls asleep.

4pm and Sara's alarm goes off. She lays there not quite ready to get up yet. All she can think about is Grissom. The dream she just had was amazing and she is still aroused from it. So she slips a finger in her panties to play with her clit. Rubbing and playing with her nipple with the other hand added to the pleasure.

"Oh god Griss Giiiiillll wish you were here." Just as she was getting close her phone rang.

"Shhiiiiitttttt!" She shouted. She grabbed her phone and the caller id read Grissom. She smiled and answered; still keeping her hand between her legs. He could hear her heavy breathing.

"Sara are you ok?"

"Yes gil I'm fine."

"You sound?" Before he could finish the sentence, he heard her moan his name.

"Sara are you?" He started again and again before he could finish what he was about to say, she interupted him.

"Yes Gil, I am I woke up dreaming of you and I'm very wet....I started playing with myself and you rang." She told him breathlessly.

"Oh ummm I can hang up if you want." He said.

"No!" She said, Please don't, just talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" He said. She was actually unaware that he'd had a similar dream and woke up rubbing himself. The reason he called her was because he needed to hear her voice. Knowing what she was doing spurred him back into action with his right hand.

"Sara I mmmm." He said breathing heavy.

"Gil are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine Sara, I just umm had a dream and woke up needing to speak to you."

"I hope it was as good of dream as what I had." She said and put a finger inside of her and a moan escaped her lips.

"Oh Sara." He said; stroking his shaft and grabbing his balls.

"Mmmmm yes Gil?"

"I need you Sara."

"I need you too Gil. You make me feel so good and you havent even touched me yet."

"It's not for the lack of trying Sara. I really wanted to feel your wet folds yesterday but you wouldnt let me touch you. Your'e such a tease Sara."

"I'm playing with myself now Gil. I'm very wet. I want to feel you inside of me.".

"Ohhh Sara I'm very hard and im rubbing myself, just thinking of you makes me want to cum."

"OOOoohhhh godddddd." They both said together.

"Sara, I want to lick and suck every inch of your body."

"Gil, I want to sit on your face and suck your cock at the same time." She said.

"Oh Saaaraaaa...I'm going to cum..make me cum Sara."

"I'm going to cum too Gil. Let's cum together." She said.

"Oohhhh yeeeaaah I want to bend you over in my shower Sara and tease your wet pussy."

"I want to sit on you Gil and ride you hard and fast." She moaned.

"Ooohhhhh Saaarrrraaaa I'm going to cum, baby."

"Oooooohh so am I Gil, I want to feel you inside of me...oooo Giiiilllll I'm cumming baby."

"Ooooooo gggggodddd Saraaaaaaaa.......Jesus Sara."

"Ooooohh Giiiillllll....mmmmm oh baby...uuuummmmm...oh god Giiiiilllllllllllllllll!!!!."

They both laid there still on the phone no one had said anything due to trying to get there breaths back to normal. Suddenly Grissom spoke.

"Sara, are you ok Honey?"

"Yes Gil, I'm on cloud nine."

"God, what you do to me." He murmured.

"What we both do to each other and that's when we're not together. Just wait till we are together; we will blow each other away." She replied.

"Mmmmm, I can't wait." Said Sara.

"Sara, I want you to know I really am sorry for pushing you away all these years, im going of spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Ssshhhh Gil, It's ok, really. I understand. I can't say I liked it, and I nearly gave up. I just couldn't take it anymore. But then I saw something in your eyes; I saw hope. Something was different. I...I."

"Sshhh Sara. I know I changed. I realised I can't fight you anymore. I have never wanted to fight you. I was scared."

"Gil, its ok. Your here now."

"Lets get tonight over and maybe we can have dinner." He said.

"That would be nice." She said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sara gets up after the phone call very happy and singing along to the radio, she decides to go make some coffee and slips on her robe. Down in the kitchen the coffee is brewing and she takes a look in the fridge to find something to eat. She pulls out some salad and vegetable lasagna left over from yesterday. She walks past the mirror in her kitchen and stares into it and smiles to herself. _God this has to be one of the best days of my life. The man of my dreams has finally given in and wants me as much as I want him; but I must admit I'm a little scared incase he backs away again. If he does back away, I will have to leave. I would never be able to work or look at him ever again. God Grissom please , please, please don't change your mind!_

Mean while back at Grissoms he has just gotten out of bed and headed for the shower. He is humming along to some music that was on the radio, not realizing that Sara is listening to the same song. Grissom stares in the mirror and smiles to himself. _God I'm so lucky, she is the most beautiful woman in the world and she want's me! What does she see in me? She is stunning and can have anybody in the world and she wants me. Well if that's what she want's that's what she's going to get, because I'm falling for her really bad._

After Sara had eaten she went for a shower, but whilst in the shower she couldn't get out of her head what Grissom had said to her about being in the shower bent over with him behind her. _WOW now that has been one of my all time fantasies which now looks to come true. God Grissom I wish you were here now! _She finished her shower and dried herself off and headed into her bedroom and started to look for something really sexy to wear. She pulled out a black dress that came only half way down her thigh's and thought to herself, _Wow this should make him want me more than ever, oh how I love to tease. _She then walked over to her drawers and pulled out a matching lace bra and panties. She giggled to herself as she could imagine the look on his face if he got the chance to pull these off tonight.

Grissom gets out the shower and drie's himself off. He splashes on some aftershave that Sara had brought him last Christmas. Sara had picked his name out of the Secret Santa hat. He had only ever worn it a couple of times as he never wore anything to work. He splashed a bit on his cheeks and neck and smiled at himself in the mirror knowing that Sara really liked the aftershave. Once he had groomed himself he went over to the wardrobe wondering what he could wear this evening. He pulled out a pair of Brown pant's and black pair of boxer short's then went over to his drawer and pulled out a white polo shirt, he knew Sara always liked him in his polo shirt's as they showed off his chest and arms.

Sara was now ready and called Cath, just to check that it was 8pm they we're all meeting at the Red Rock.

"Hi Cath." Said Sara.

"Oh hi Sara, what can I do for you?" Replied Cath.

"I was just checking that it was 8pm that we we're all meeting at Red Rock?"

"Yes Sara, no change, must dash; I am still getting ready and trying to sort Lindsey out."

"Ok Cath, no worries; see you in about half hour then." Said Sara.

"Yeah ok Sara, bye." Said Cath.

After getting off the phone from Cath she thought about ringing Grissom. "Shall I or not?" She said to herself.

Mean while back at Grissoms he was dressed and ready to go. "Well I need to call a cab, but I have to pass Sara's apartment, should I ring her and see if she wants to share a cab?" He said to himself. With that he rang Sara.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi Sara."

"Hi! What's up?" She asked cheerfully.

"I was just wondering, did you want to share a cab, as I have to pass you anyway?"

"Oh, no, It's ok thanks Griss. Nick is picking me up and leaving his car down there. I will see you there shortly, but thanks anyway." Said Sara.

"That's fine Sara no worries, see you soon, bye." Replied Grissom and then he hung up.

Once of the phone Grissom called a cab, after 10 minutes it arrived. He was wondering what Sara would be wearing. He was also hoping wasn't a lot. He wanted and hoped that he was going to get a bit of alone time with her.

Nick blew his horn and Sara came walking out.

"Wow girl, you look hot!" Said Nick.

"Why thanks Nicky, you don't look so bad yourself." Replied Sara.

"Well lets get going Hon." Nick said.

Grissom arrived at Red Rock at the same time as Greg, Cath and Warrick arrived.

"Hey." They shouted to Grissom.

"Hi." He replied.

"So, where are Nick and Sara?" Said Greg.

"Oh they're on their way Greg, I have just spoken with Nick." Said Warrick

As they walked into the bar, they found a booth which was just big enough for them to all be seated together.

Greg went to the bar and brought the first round in just as Sara and Nick walked in.

"Hi Sara, Nick, what are you drinking?" Asked Greg.

"Oh, a beer please, Bud will be fine." They both said in unison.

"Ok, well Nick you can help me. Sara, they are sat over there." Greg pointed to the table where they all were.

"Oh, ok, see you in a sec." Replied Sara.

She started to walk over to the table when she spotted Grissom in his white polo t-shirt, _Oh god he is so hot in that. S_he thought to herself_._

Just as she was walking over Grissom looked up to see if Greg was on his way with the beer. That's when he spotted Sara. _WOW he thought to himself, she is sooo hot, how on earth am I mean't to keep my hands off her looking like that?_

"Hi Guys." She said as she approached the table.

"Oh, hi Sara, Wow you're looking good." Said Warrick.

"Well thanks War." She replied.

She noticed that Grissom couldn't take his eyes off her and there was enough room for only her to sit next to him.

"So, Griss, can I sit there please? Or is someone else sitting there?" Asked Sara.

"Oh, ah, no, sorry Sara, of course you can." He said and smiled.

"Thanks." She replied and winked at him.

Greg and Nick came over with the drinks and everyone took their's.

"So, I hear they have a band hear tonight guys." Said Nick.

"Really? I love to dance." Replied Sara.

"Oh, me too." Replied Nick, Greg, Warrick and Catherine.

"Hey, Griss, what about you?" Asked Sara.

"Umm, I'm not really that good at dancing." Replied Grissom.

"Oh, Grissom, come on, we can all dance." Said Warrick.

"Yeah, Grissom, don't worry we can show you." Replied Sara and smiled her Sidle smile at him.

When she flashed that Sidle smile at him he went all hot and flushed. Sara noticed this and put her hand under the table and squeezed his leg. He was getting very hard and couldn't help it. They way she looked in that dress; he wanted her bent over that table.

He moved his hand hand up her thigh and she opened her legs. He could feel her breathing getting heavy and decided that he had better stop otherwise neither of them were going to last the evening.

She felt him remove his hand, then wondered if her opening her legs put him off until she looked at him. He smiled and winked at her and she knew then that it was just because of where they were and who they were with.

The band started after about half hour and Nick and Sara got up and went to the dance floor. Grissom was watching Sara and couldn't keep himself under control. He watched as she danced with Nick and wished that it was him. Nick and Sara we're having a laugh on the dance floor and she looked over at the table and noticed Grissom watching her. She smiled over at him and he smiled back. Sara turned back to Nick.

"Hey Nick, let's go sit back down I need a drink."

"Sure Sara, me too." Replied Nick.

Sara walked back to the table and sat back down next to Grissom. As she slid in she put her hand on his knee and noticed that he took a deep breath, she smiled at this and started stroking his thigh. He in return put his hand on her thigh and started to rub her legs. He bent over and whispered in her ear.

"Sara I need you so badly."

"She smiled and moved her hand up higher and realized he was very aroused.

"Hey you two, what you whispering about?" Asked Catherine.

"Oh nothing Cath, Griss just wanted to know where the toilets were." Replied Sara while she still had hold of his shaft and was rubbing him nice and slowly.

He still had his hand on her thigh and was moving his hand up under the bottom of her dress. As he moved up higher he could feel the heat coming from her and thought he was going to explode.

He moved his fingers over her panties and she took a deep breath. She turned around and smiled at him and he saw how flushed she could feel how wet she had become and his head was going to explode. He pulled her panties to one side and rubbed a finger across her clit.

"Oh god." Sara mumbled.

"Whats up?" Ask Cath.

"Oh, ah, nothing I thought I noticed someone but it wasn't them." Replied Sara.

She heard Grissom laugh under his breath and thought two can play that game!

She still had her hand on his fully erect penis and started to undo his zipper. He pulled his hand away from her and quickly placed it on top of hers. It was his turn to stop her. She had wound him up in the garage and now it was his turn.

She tried to free her hand but he wouldn't let her.

"So, anybody else want a drink? It's getting very hot in here and I'm a little dehydrated." Said Sara knowing full well she needed to move. She was so aroused she wanted to jump on him right there at the table.

"Yeah sure Sara, beers all round please." Replied Greg as that's what the last round was.

"I'll give you a hand Sara." Said Grissom.

"Ok, thanks." Replied Sara giving him a smile.

They got up and walked to the bar. They had to walk through loads of people to get to the bar and soon had disappeared out of sight of the others.

"Hey those to are acting really weird tonight." Said Greg.

"You know what those two are like, their always weird." Replied Catherine.

"True." Replied Greg and they all laughed.

Whilst at the bar Sara looked at Grissom and smiled and he smiled back.

"Are you ok?" Said Grissom.

"I'm more than ok." She replied.

"So,did you enjoy that back there?" He asked.

"Enjoy it? You wouldn't let me touch you!" Replied Sara.

"Ah, well you see, the best things come to those who wait." He replied.

"You are such a Tease Gil Grissom."

"Now you know how it feels." He replied

"What, I never got chance to feel you!" She replied

"What about in the garage? the other day at the lab?." He said to jog her memory.

She smiled her Sidle smile at him and he blushed.

They stood there waiting to be served and decided to buy 2 rounds as it had got very busy.

"Shall I just get Bud for everyone?" Asked Sara.

"Yes, that would be easier I think Honey." He replied.

Sara's heart melted that he called her Honey. He looked at her and wondered what she was thinking.

"Sara, are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." She replied.

He bent over and kissed her on the lips. "Mmmm." She said whilst kissing him. He returned the groan. After nearly sucking the air out of each other Grissom pulled away.

"God Gil, I need to feel you, I want to touch you." Said Sara.

"I know Honey, I'm really struggling to keep my hands off you too, which you can probably tell from back at the table." He replied.

"Let's take these drinks back to the table and I will go to the toilet, meet me round the corner from the toilets in 5 minutes, Ok?" Suggested Sara.

"Ok, I will be there." He said.

With that, they took the drinks back to the table and Sara excused herself. Five minutes later Grissom excused himself saying he needed the gents.

Grissom walked off and went around the corner where Sara told him to meet her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He replied.

She pulled him close and kissed him. She had her back near the wall. As the kiss grew more and more passionate he pushed her against it. She groaned and he licked the bottom of her lip begging for entrance. Sara responded by opening her mouth and he quickly deepened the kiss. There tongue's were all over each other and neither wanted to part.

Grissom lifted up the bottom of Sara's dress. She groaned with the feeling of his hands resting on either side of her hips.

Sara tried to tug at his belt but he moved one hand and quickly stuck it above her head. Sara groaned at this and was so wet she thought she was going to cum without him even touching her wet pussy.

"Griss, please let me touch you?" She begged.

"No Sara, we cant, not here." He replied

"But Gil, I'm so wet and I need to." And before she could finish he moved his other hand and pulled her panties again to one side.

"Oh god, Gil, please let me touch you." She said as he started to rub her clit

"Shhh." He replied and kissed her again.

This time it was Sara begging for entrance he gladly accepted.

"Ummm, Gil, god, faster, please!" She begged and demanded at the same time.

He did as his told and stuck 2 fingers deep inside of her very wet pussy whilst rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Oh my god, Giiillll, so good, so very good, please don't stop."

With that he dropped to his knees and stuck his tongue deep inside of her.

"Oh my god!" Sara shouted. Luckily nobody could here them because the band was very loud.

"Ummm, you taste so good Sara." He said whilst licking all her wet juices. He licked across her clit and Sara felt her legs beginning to give way.

"Oh god, oh, oh, ah, ah, that's so good, I'm going to cum Gil."

That was all Grissom needed as he moved faster and put two fingers inside of her, she was moving her hips to his movements and knew that her release was so close.

Gil was licking up all her juices and fingering her really fast.

"Cum for me Sara."

That was all she needed, he tipped her over the edge and she tried so hard to stay on her put his arm around her waist trying to stop her from falling.

"Oh Jesus, Gil, that was fucking amazing!" Said Sara trying to catch her breath.

He stood up and smiled at her. She smiled back and watched him lick his fingers. She stopped him after he licked the 3rd finger and pulled his hand to her mouth.

"Let me." She replied and with that he stuck the other two fingers in her mouth and she sucked and licked them.

Mean while back at the table everyone was up dancing and didn't even notice that Sara and Grissom were not back at the table.

"Come on baby, lets get back to the table before they start asking loads of questions." Said Grissom

"Ok Gil, but I may not be able to walk properly." She replied. That made him laugh and he grabbed her hand as they walked through the crowds.

As they got near the table they noticed that the gang was not there.

He let go of her hand as he spotted them on the dance floor.

"Hey come on, let's go get another drink." He said as he held pulled her to the bar.

They got to the bar and got served straight away.

" Six Tequila's, Six Sambuca's and six Buds please." Said Grissom.

Sara nudged him and he looked at her.

"What." he replied.

"Thought you said you were not drinking a lot tonight." She said and laughed.

"Well, if you can't beat them join them." He said and smiled.

The gang was back at the table and were now wondering where Grissom and Sara were.

Just as Catherine was about to get up and hopefully catch them doing something by the toilets.

Warrick pulled at her arm.

"Hey Cath, there they are." As he spotted them coming back with two trays.

"Ok, Grissom brought these." Said Sara.

"Really, I thought you were not going to get drunk tonight Gil?" Said Catherine.

"A man can change his mind, can't he Cath?" He replied and smiled.

They all laughed and said, "Hell yeah".

"Ok. Tequila's first." Shouted Greg.

"Ok, Ok, Greg calm down." Replied Nick.

They picked up a shot and said "Cheers" as they licked the salt on the hands, drunk it straight back and sucked on their lemons.

"Ok, Sambuca anybody?" Said Sara.

She picked up her glass and drunk it.

"Wow." She said

"That has gone straight to my head." Said Sara.

"Me too." Replied Catherine

"So what do you think about going back to my place?" Asked Catherine.

"Yeah, sure." Said Warrick.

"Yeah, why not." Said Greg.

"Oh, I'm not sure." said Grissom.

"Oh, come on Griss, we can carry on drinking back at Cath's, order some food and play some games." Said Nick.

"Yeah, thats sounds fun Griss." Replied Sara.

"Ok, Ok." He replied.

"Cool, I will go outside and call a cab." Said Warrick.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I would like to thank Twisted puppy for being an excellent beta.

A/N 2: I would like to thank everybody who has left a review so far, they are very much appreciated and they are what makes me want to write more for you, so here is you next chapter.

Chapter 3

The cab pulled up after they had finished another round of drinks, It was an 8 seater mini bus. Greg got in the front with Nick. Warrick sat next to Catherine in the middle and Grissom and Sara were sat in the back.

"So, what food shall we order?" Asked Nick.

"Oh, I think pizza." Replied Greg.

"Yeah, that sounds good; I can get a vegetarian one." Replied Sara.

"Ok. I will order when we get to Cath's." Replied Warrick.

The cab ride was about 20 minutes. Sara sneaked a peek at Warrick and Catherine seated in front of her and noticed that they were holding hands. She nudged Grissom and pointed and he leaned forward to have a look. He sat back and smiled and grabbed Sara's hand. She flashed him one of her Sidle smiles and he smiled back.

"So, what games shall we play?" Greg asked, sounding like a little school boy.

"Well, what do you fancy?" Laughed Nick.

"Well, I was thinking spin the bottle." Replied Greg.

"Yeah, that's a cool game." Replied Nick. Grissom just raised his eyebrows and huffed.

"What's, wrong with you Griss?" Asked Catherine.

"Oh, nothing Cath." Replied Grissom. Catherine just laughed knowing full well Grissom hated these sort of games.

Sara pulled away from Grissom's hand and put her hand on his thigh. She started rubbing his leg and smiling at him. Grissom leaned across and pulled her dress up and placed his hand at the top of her thigh. He could feel the heat coming from her and this made him react in a way that she always had on him. She moved her hand up higher and felt his arousal straight away and looked at him smiling. He pulled her pantie's to one side and slipped a finger over her clit.

She tried so hard not to moan. She started to rub his erect cock and he started breathing heavily. He decided 2 can play this game and slipped a finger inside her very, very wet pussy. Sara's head fell back against the seat and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She was thinking how very close they are to getting caught. If she let slip even some kind of moan she knew they would be caught in a very compromising position. This just made her even more horny. Mean while, she was undoing his zipper and he moved her coat so that it was covering them. She pulled his zipper down and pushed her hand inside. He was very, very hard and really wanted to just throw her on the seat and fuck her right there and then. She pulled his cock out from his boxers and pulled it out through his zipper. He was on the verge of letting out a big moan, so quickly bit down on his bottom lip. She was stroking him and he still had his finger inside of her so he added another one. He rubbed her clit with his thumb which made her stroke him faster and harder.

They were still in the cab when she suddenly thought about going down on him and giving him an amazing blowjob. She was on the verge of an explosive orgasm and thought she was about to scream! He looked at her and smiled and she saw the love and hunger in his eye's that mirrored hers and that sent her over the edge. Her head was spinning and she was struggling to stay quiet. She composed herself and got her act together. She was still rubbing his cock and decided to go down on him. She moved so quickly he had not time to react. He nearly screamed so loud, he was surprised himself how he managed to stay quiet.

Sara's head was bobbing up and down and he put his hands on her head and pushed her right back down. She nearly managed to take all of him, but he was so big she couldn't quite manage it. He could feel his orgasm approaching and was frightened that he wouldn't be able to stay as calm as Sara did. "Oh Jesus" He thought to himself. "God, I want to fuck her so bad" He said to himself. She licked and sucked till she felt him shoot his cum down the back of her throat. "God he tastes so good" She thought to herself. Just as she licked the last dribble of cum that was left Cath spoke up.

"Hey, Grissom?" She said as she turned around.

Sara froze and panicked so she stayed there.

Grissom had to think quick and with that said "Shhh, Sara fell asleep." He quickly replied.

"Oh, sorry." Cath replied and turned back round.

Sara stayed there for a couple of minutes and then pretended to yawn and sit up.

"Oh, sorry Griss, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"That's ok." Replied Grissom.

"So, Cath what did you want?" Asked Grissom.

"Oh, ah, just wondered what sort of pizza you wanted; Warrick is writing down what everyone want's." Replied Catherine.

"Oh, ah, a meat feast deep pan please." Replied Grissom.

"Sara?" Asked Warrick.

"Oh, vegetarian, please Warrick." Said Sara.

They pulled up outside Cath's and Nick paid for the cab fare.

They all got out and headed for Catherine's front door. Cath found her key's and opened up. They all rushed inside as it started rainy very heavy.

"WOW, that was close." Shouted Greg

"Hell yeah." Replied Nick.

Warrick ordered the pizzas and was told they would be there within 30 minutes. He told the others who were all crowded in the kitchen getting there drink's.

"Great, because I'm starving." Replied Sara.

"Me too." Replied Grissom giving Sara a look; knowing the amount of calories they have both lost this evening.

"So, listen you guy's, grab your drink's and come on through to the lounge." Said Catherine.

"Ok." Replied Nick.

"So, How about we start playing spin the bottle?" Asked Greg all excited.

"Oh Greg, do we have to?" Asked Grissom.

"Yes." He replied.

They all gathered in the lounge at sat up at the table. The table was a big round one so they could all see each other clearly.

"Ok, Cath, do you have a plastic bottle?" Asked Greg.

"Yes Greg, in the kitchen, on the side." Replied Catherine.

Greg got up and went into the kitchen to find the bottle.

"Ok, who wants to start?" Asked Greg.

"Oh Greg, just got on with it, will you?" Replied Grissom. Sara squeezed his thigh, trying to calm him down. She knew he didn't like these sort of games, but this was going to be interesting she thought as she was hoping someone would ask him some personal questions.

"Right then, I will start the game." Said Greg as he spun the bottle which landed on Warrick.

"Right, Warrick, Truth or dare?" Asked Greg.

"Truth." He replied.

"Ok, do you have a girlfriend?" Greg asked and laughed.

Catherine looked at Warrick and Sara and Grissom noticed and nudged each other with there legs.

"Yes." Replied Warrick.

"Who?" Asked Nick.

"Only one question, and it's not your turn." Replied Warrick as Cath laughed.

Nick huffed and so did Greg. And everybody laughed.

"Ok, my turn." Said Warrick as he spun the bottle and it landed on Cath.

"Truth or Dare Cath?"

"Truth, please." Replied Catherine.

"Are you seeing anybody?" Asked Warrick.

"Yes." Replied Catherine.

"Oh my God." Said Nick and Greg in unison. As Sara and Grissom laughed but said nothing.

"My turn." Said Cath as she spun the bottle it landed on Grissom. "This is going to be fun" She thought to herself.

"Gil, Is there a lucky lady in your life right now?" Asked Cath.

"You didn't ask truth or dare?" Replied Grissom.

Cath huffed and asked.

"Truth or dare?" Grissom laughed and said "Dare."

"Oh man." She shouted. Sara laughed and moved her hand up his thigh.

Ok, two can play at this game she thought, "Kiss Sara." She Replied.

Grissom looked at her and all the others had eyes on him. "Cath...." but before he could finish his sentence she said,

"You said dare." He looked at Sara whose cheeks had become flushed.

"Sorry." He said as he bent down and quickly kissed her on the lips and pulled away.

"That wasn't a kiss." Said Catherine.

"Cath, get on with it, it was a kiss, you didn't say for how long or anything else." Replied Grissom.

He spun the bottle and it landed on Nick.

"Nick, truth or dare?" Asked Grissom.

"Truth please Griss." Replied Nick.

"Ok, Is there someone you like at the lab?" Asked Grissom.

"Yes." Replied Nick and Warrick and Greg looked at him and said "Who?" He just laughed said.

"Only 1 question."

Nick spun the bottle and it landed on Sara.

"So Sara, Is there a lucky guy in you life right now?" Sara's cheeks went bright red.

"Nick, you never asked truth or dare." Replied Sara.

"Shit." Replied Nick.

"Dare." Sara shouted. Before Nick could say anything Cath pulled him to one side and whispered in his ear.

Nick came back to the table smiling. Grissom squeezed Sara's leg and she returned the squeeze.

"Ok Sara, You said dare, so I Dare you to go into Cath's bedroom for 5 minutes with Grissom." Said Nick.

The whole gang looked on as Sara stood up, asked Grissom if he was coming, and walked to the bedroom.

The gang was stunned as she never protested. Cath smiled knowinly at Nick. Grissom followed Sara and closed the bedroom door behind them.

A/N Sorry to leave if on a clifhanger like that lol...please read and review as i have written next chapter and will upload it when you leave your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hi all, thank you so much for the reviews and emails you know who you are and I'm very happy your liking this story.

if you have any idea's or suggestions please let me know and I will see what I can do.

Chapter 4

The gang all got up and went and stood by the bedroom door. Catherine had her ear against the door. Sara smiled at Grissom. Sara had heard the floor boards creek outside the bedroom door and knew that they were all stood outside.

She walked over to Grissom and whispered in his ear.

"They are all outside of this door; let's have a little fun in winding them up." Said Sara.

"Ok." Replied Grissom and smiled.

Sara went and stood with her back against the door and Grissom went over to her.

"Oh God Grissom." Said Sara.

"Ummm." Replied Grissom trying not to laugh.

They heard someone laugh on the other side of the door and heard Cath say "Shhh."

Sara tried so hard not to laugh at this.

"I can't undo your belt." Said Sara not even attempting to.

"Hang on. Let me do it." Replied Grissom smiling.

"WOW, Grissom that's huge." Said Sara.

"Well thanks." Replied Grissom.

Catherine quickly ran to the lounge to get a camera so she could open the door and get a photo of them caught in the act.

Sara told Grissom to go sit on the bed as she heard someone walking back down the hallway. Sara stood looking over out the window.

"Oh, God, Gil." She said.

"Oh Sara, that's so good.

They knew the 5 minutes were nearly up and expected them to barge in any second.

"Oh Sara, Faster baby." Said Grissom.

Catherine on the other side counted to three then got Greg to open the door.

"One, Two, Three, now." Said Catherine.

Greg opened the door and she clicked away with her camera and Sara and Grissom stood there laughing their heads off.

"Oh man." Said Catherine totally pissed.

"Man I thought you two were, you know." Nick said.

"Nope, sorry Nicky, but that's what you get for thinking we were." Sara replied with a smile.

"You should never assume." Said Grissom; with a smile that matched Sara's.

"Ok, Ok, enough with the teasing now I need a stiff drink." Said Greg.

With that they all went back to the kitchen.

They all got another drink and decided to play something different.

"Cath, you got board games?" Warrick asked.

"Umm, yeah I have Twister, Monopoly." Replied Catherine.

"Well I think Twister." Said Sara and everybody agreed, even Grissom, which made Sara smile.

Five minutes later they had all gotten another drink and were getting very, very drunk.

The game had gotten under way and Grissom was laying down on the game with legs and hands at funny angels. He was rather aroused at the site of Sara hovering above him and wanted so much just to pull her down on top of him and slip his fully erect cock inside of her and let her ride him. Sara was above him fully stretched and new she was going to fall any second. She kept looking into Grissom's eyes and knew he was thinking what she was thinking. God, I could just slip on top of him and ride him right here and now, She thought to herself. It was Greg's turn and he slipped and Sara fell on top of Grissom. She could feel his fully erect cock and moaned.

"Hey, Sara, are you ok?" Asked Greg really apologetic as he thought he hurt her.

"Oh, ah, yes Greg." She replied and quickly got off of Grissom.

Grissom quickly sat up as he thought everybody might have been able to see the problem in his trousers and rushed to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom he stood there with his cock in his hands rubbing nice and slow. God what that woman doe's to me, he thought.

He carried on wanking harder and faster and he shot his spunk all over the sink. "Oh, God." He said as he struggled to stay on his feet.

Mean while Nick and Greg had gone into the kitchen for me drinks. Catherine went and found some cards as they suggested playing strip poker.

Grissom came out of the bathroom and Warrick asked him if he was ok as he looked drained.

"Yes I'm fine thanks Warrick, just too much to drink." He replied.

Sara smiled knowing full well it had nothing to do with the drink and that it was the problem he had in his trousers.

"Ok, everyone gather around the table as I'm about to deal the cards." Said Catherine.

"Cool, I can't wait to see you lovely ladies naked." Said Greg.

Catherine and Sara both gave him a death glare.

Nick laughed, and Grissom and Warrick told him to shut up.

"We aren't going to lose Greg." Said Sara smiling and also thinking she only has three items of clothes on and had to play really well.

"Ha, Ha, Greg, off with an item of clothing." Shouted Sara as he lost the first round, then the next two rounds which left him sat there in 1 Sock, his boxers which had kiss my butt wrote on them and his T-Shirt.

"This game sucks." He huffed.

"Only because you're losing Greggo." Replied Nick.

"Yeah, well not for long Nicky boy." Replied Greg as Nick then lost the next four games in a row. Which left him sat there in just his boxers.

"Hell, this game sucks." Said Nick.

"Only because your losing now Nicky." Laughed Greg.

After about 30 minutes of Strip poker Greg, Nick, Warrick were sat there only in their boxers.

Catherine and Sara had only their Bra and pantie's on. Grissom was sat there grinning like a cat as he still had his polo shirt on and boxers.

Sara had moved a hand down under the table and placed her hand on his thigh. He had his hand on her thigh right by the side of her pantie's and kept flicking a finger across her very wet pantie's. Sara occasionally rubbed her hand up his thigh and grabbed his shaft and gave it a quick rub. Catherine also had her hand on Warricks muscular thigh's and was doing the same as Sara. Warrick however had his hand inside of Cath's panties and was slipping a finger inside of her now very wet folds.

Greg lost the next round so had to run around the living room naked. Then it was Nick's turn to lose and he did the same. It was now left to the four very horny people sat at the table. Grissom lost the next round so had to take his t-shirt off. Nick and Greg had passed out on the sofa. Catherine lost the next round and took her Bra off. Warrick couldn't take his eyes off her lovely tit's. He still had his hands under the table but now had two fingers inside of a very aroused Catherine. Sara lost the next round and she took her bra off. Grissom couldn't take his eye's off her and he now had his hand inside her panties with his fingers inside of her rubbing his thumb over her clit. Sara was grinding her hips into his hand. She was very close to orgasm but had to focus on the game at hand. Catherine was also on the verge of orgasm and had to push Warrick's hand away otherwise she would of screamed.

Catherine was then knocked out and ran around the room naked; then ran straight to the bathroom. Warrick was then knocked out and ran around the room naked. Sara noticed that he had an erection and laughed. Grissom saw what she laughed at and laughed also. He ran off to the bathroom also, but they thought he had just gone to put some clothes back on.

Sara and Grissom were now the last two with Grissom in only a pair of boxers and Sara in her pantie's. It was a close game but Sara won and Grissom had to take his boxers off. He also had a very large erection but didn't run around the room. Instead he leaned into Sara and kissed her passionatley on the lips. Sara moaned into his mouth as he was begging for entrance with his tongue.

Catherine and Warrick were locked away into the bathroom in a passionate clinch. Warrick had her up against the door with one of her legs wrapped around his hips. He grabbed his cock and pushed into her wet pussy.

"Oh God." She shouted.

"Umm Baby, so wet and tight." Replied Warrick.

Mean while back out in the lounge Nick and Greg were still passed out on the sofa and Sara and Grissom were still kissing passionatly.

Sara pushed Grissom back in his chair and got down on her knee's.

"Oh my God." Said Grissom as Sara started to lick the pre cum from the tip of his penis.

"Umm." She said whilst licking him.

"You taste so good." Said Sara.

Grissom's head fell backwards and he started grinding into Sara's mouth.

"Oh Sara, I need to fuck you! Please Sara." Grissom begged.

With that Sara stood up and went to sit on Grissom.

"Sara, are you...?" Grissom started to ask but he was interrupted.

"Yes Gil, I'm on the pill." Replied Sara as she went to sit on his fully erect penis.

Grissom stopped her and pushed her backwards on the table. She moaned at how quick he did this and was shocked. He kissed her and she opened her mouth and begged him for entrance with her tongue and he obliged. They both moaned in unison. She could feel the tip of his cock at her entrance and begged him to fill her.

He smiled and broke from the kiss and sucked on a nipple.

"Oh Jesus." Said Sara.

"Gil, please!" I need to feel you.

He bit her nipple hard and she moaned. Trying to be quiet as Nick and Greg were only a few feet away passed out.

Grissom sucked on her other nipple and she begged him again. He sunk to his knee's and licked her wet pussy.

"Such a lovely taste Sara." Said Grissom.

"Jesus Gil. I'm going to cum, you're blowing my mind away." She said as she was grinding into him.

He licked and sucked her clit whilst two fingers were in and out of her soaking wet pussy.

"Oh God, don't stop Gil, I'm about tooo....oooooohhhhhhh......gggiiiiiillllllll......uuuummmmm." Said Sara as her orgasm hit her hard.

Grissom let her get her breath back as he stood there stroking his hard shaft. Sara quickly got her breath back and sat up and pushed him back into the chair.

"Sit down." She whispered.

"Whatever you want sweetheart." Replied Grissom as Sara was about to lower herself onto him they heard a door open and quickly Sara picked up her dress and threw it on. Grissom quickly picked up his trousers and put them on.

"Hey guys, where's Nick and Greg?" Said Warrick noticing how flushed Sara and Grissom looked.

"Over there, sound asleep." Said Grissom.

Mean while Catherine was in her bedroom laying on the bed thinking about the explosive sex she just had with Warrick.

"God he is something else." She said to herself as she got up and put some clothes on and walked out into the kitchen and grabbed a drink.

"God I need this." She mumbled.

"Oh really." Replied Sara stood behind her.

"And why would that be?" She said smiling at Cath.

"Oh, ah, I'm just a bit thirsty." She replied.

"So it wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you were touching Warrick up under the table then?" Asked Sara giving her a big smile.

"Shhh." Replied Catheine with flushed cheeks.

"Your secret is safe with me Cath." Said Sara.

"Thanks Sara, its early days and I don't want to ruin anything." Replied Catherine.

"I will just say though Cath that Grissom knows too." Said Sara.

"Oh no, he won't be happy about it." Replied Catherine.

"Cath he is fine about it, trust me." Said Sara.

"How do you know anyway, come to think of it you two seemed a bit close tonight, is there something your not telling me?" Asked Catherine trying to turn the tables on the brunette.

"Don't be silly Cath, as much as I want it to happen, you know what Grissom is like, anyway he saw you holding hands in the cab." Replied Sara.

"Oh." Said Catherine.

"Come on, let's go take the drinks in and join Grissom and Warrick seen as the other two are passed out." Said Sara laughing.

Mean while in the living room Greg and Nick were snoring really loud. Warrick picked up a cover and threw it over the both of them.

"Hey Grissom?" Said Warrick.

"Yes War?" Replied Grissom.

"Do you mind me asking you something?" Said Warrick.

"No of course, feel free." Said Grissom.

"Well, did I see your hand under the table on Sara's thigh?" Asked Warrick.

"No." Replied Grissom looking very flushed.

"Oh, ok, sorry, just thought I did." Replied Warrick.

With that the two women walked back in. Sara passed Grissom his drink and Catherine gave Warrick his.

"You know its getting very late, I suppose I should think about calling a cab home." Said Grissom.

"Nonsense, I have a guest bedroom." Said Catherine looking at both Grissom and Sara and noticing how very red they were getting.

"Don't worry, It has two single beds and a double . Said Catherine.

"Oh, ok." They both said in unison and smiled.

Catherine was picking up loads of empties and Warrick got up to help her. They wondered off into the kitchen and left Sara and Grissom sat there.

"Sara, I honestly don't mind getting a taxi home." Said Grissom turning to look into Sara's lovely brown eyes.

"Gil, if you want to then I'm not stopping you, but I would like to just cuddle up to you." She whispered.

"It's not that I don't want to, I just want what makes you happy." He replied.

"You make me happy, very happy." She replied and smiled her Sidle smile at him.

"Ok, I will stay." Replied Grissom reaching out and giving Sara's hand a squeeze. She leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

Warrick and Catherine were cleaning in the kitchen. Warrick was just wandering around in his boxer's and Catherine had only her dressing gown on.

"Warrick, do you think there is anything going on between them two?" Asked Catherine.

"Well, I did just ask him while you two were in the kitchen and he says no." Said Warrick.

"I asked Sara, she says no, but I just don't think I believe them, there is something not quite right." Said Cath.

"I don't know Cath, if there is they will tell us eventually. He replied pulling her into a kiss.

"Well they know about us." Said Catherine. Warrick just smiled.

Mean while back in the living room Sara and Grissom's quick peck had turned into a full on kiss. She was begging for entrance with her tongue when Grissom pulled away.

"Sara, when we get in this room, I may not be able to keep my hands off of you." Said Grissom with a worried expression on his face.

"Gil, I don't care, I just want you to hold me." She replied.

Just as they pulled away Warrick and Catherine came back in.

"Hey guys, me and Warrick are going to bed, you know where the spare bedroom is?" Said Catherine.

"Oh, yes we're coming Catherine." Replied Grissom.

Catherine walked with them to the spare bedroom and realized that only the double bed was actually made up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought the single beds were made up, do you want me to make them up?" Asked Catherine.

"Umm, no It's ok Cath, I'm sure we can share a bed together It's only for a couple of hours anyway, seen as It's nearly 5am." Replied Grissom.

Catherine and Warrick said there goodnights and went to bed. Grissom stood there in the bedroom a little nervous.

Thanks so much for reading along, please read and review and if you want me to carry on please tell me. Thanks :-)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks to twisted puppy for helping me a long with this story.

A/N 2: I would love to say thankd to all those leaving a review, I'm glad I'm not the only dirty minded one out there. I'm trying to get myself ahead with the Chapters so you're not waiting to long for them.

Chapter 5

"Gil, are you ok?" Asked Sara worried as he seemed a little nervous.

"Yes Sara, It's just been a long time since I shared a bed with anybody." Said Grissom.

"Me too Gil." Said Sara walking towards Grissom. She pulled him close and gave him a hug. He loved the feel of her; it made him feel weak every time. She was hoping the hug would relax him a bit more and it did. She moved her hands up and down his back and he put one hand on her shoulder and the other one cupped her ass. She smiled at this as she realized she had the same effect on him that he had on her.

He moved her hair to one side and kissed her neck. Sara giggled as it tickled her neck. He smiled at this and carried on licking and sucking her earlobes and neck.

She moved her hands so one was now squeezing his ass and the other running up his back under his shirt. She felt his reaction on her leg. She moved her hand to the front of his chest but still under his shirt. She loved his chest and broad shoulders. She loved his arms as they were very strong. He reached down to the bottom of her dress and pulled it up over her head. He thought she had an amazing body and wanted to lick and kiss every inch of it. Sara pulled his polo shirt up over his head and then kissed his chest. She licked a nipple then blew on it and he breathed in deeply, realising the breath as a moan and she smiled into his chest. He reached down and cupped her ass cheeks in both hands. She groaned into his chest and moved to kiss him. He begged her for entrance she quickly opened her mouth and their tongue's danced together for what seemed like hours. Sara tugged at his belt and pulled it out from his trousers and flung it over on the bed then undid his button and zipper. Grissom reached around behind her back and unclasped her bra letting it fall to the floor. He cupped her breasts in his hands and she groaned. He bent down and took her left one in his mouth.

"Jesus Gil." Said Sara whilst trying to pull his trousers down.

"Mmm?" He said with still her nipple in his mouth. The vibrations against her nipple made them erect really hard.

"Please take your trousers off." She said as she couldn't quite pull them off.

"Patience Sara." He said smiling whilst taking the other nipple into his mouth.

"PATIENCE?" She screeched.

"I've had patience for 7 years! No longer." She replied and he laughed. With strength that not even she knew where it came from she turned him around and pushed him back on the bed. He laughed at this and she gave him her Sidle smile.

"Well, well, we are impatient aren't we?" Asked Grissom.

"Move up the bed." She directed him and he did as his told. Sara spotted the belt she threw on the bed and had a cunning plan. He saw her face and could see she was up to something. He spotted the belt and reacted so fast Sara didn't have a clue what just happened. She was now lying on the bed with her hands above her head tied with his belt attached to the metal head board.

"Shit Grissom." Said Sara wondering how the hell he did that so quickly.

"Mmmm." He said licking his lips and pulling down her pantie's.

"Gil, this isn't fair. Moaned Sara while trying to wriggle out of the belt.

"Life isn't fair Sara." He replied whilst kissing and licking her up her long legs.

"Please Gil, I need to touch you and feel you." Sara moaned. Grissom stopped kissing her and sat on her stomach facing her. His dick was fully erect and was huge. She looked down at it and moaned; she needed to rub him.

"Gil? Please." She begged. He started stoking himself while sat on her. He knew he wouldn't last long but he was enjoying winding Sara up. He put one hand behind him and felt her wet pussy still whilst playing with his dick.

"So wet for me Sara." He said as he began rubbing her and slipped a finger inside of her. He was still stroking his cock and tapping it on her belly.

"You want some of this Honey?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"God yes." She replied feeling her orgasm reaching her. He could see it in her eyes that she was very close so slipped another finger inside.

"Sara? Look at me, Honey." He asked while finger fucking her really fast and wanking himself.

"Gil....So close, please, don't stop." She said whilst watching him wank harder and faster. He brought her to her climax and she had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming. He undone her belt very quickly and she flipped him over and took him in her mouth. She wanted to fuck him but knew that he wasn't going to last much longer and it was getting nearer 6am. He wanted to fuck her but knew that this wasn't where he wanted to do it, so let her carry on sucking and licking him, then he finally exploded.

"Oh, Jesus, Sara, don't stop Honey, I'm very, very close." He begged. Sara really wanted to tease him but new he was close so decided it could wait till next time. She sucked harder and faster and he put his hands in her hair and pushed her head down faster.

"Ooohhhh....my gggoooodddd Sssaaarrrraaaaa." He shouted as his hot juicy spunk went down the back of her throat. She stayed that way for a minute and then licked the rest off.

"Are you ok baby?" Asked Sara as he was still heavy breathing.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm fine just trying to catch my breath back, the things you do to me is unbelievable." He replied.

"It's your fault, the things you do to me are amazing." Said Sara smiling at him.

After a couple of minutes he pulled her in for a slow loving kiss.

"Sara?"

"Yes Gil?"

"I'm sorry for the way I have treated you, I....." He was cut short by Sara putting her fingers to his lips.

"Gil, please, the past is the past, what we have forming now is what I have wished for and dream'ed of for so long, I didn't really think it was ever going to happen and was getting ready to move on, if I'm being honest with you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Sara, please don't leave, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." Said Grissom really sadly.

"Gil, I don't want too lose you, I'm going nowhere, but if ever you need me to back off, if you think I'm in your space to much, you have to tell me, Ok? Don't run Gil, please?" She begged.

"I promise, but Sara I never want you to back off, I felt this way for a long time but just didn't know what to do about this." Replied Grissom.

"Gil, I have always felt this way and when you wouldn't accept my invitations, even just for breakfast, it hurt like you could never imagine." Said Sara now with tears running down her face. He brushed them away and kissed where they had fallen down her cheeks.

"Sara, please don't cry honey, I wanted to say yes, honestly I did but I was scared, then I realized that I couldn't keep running anymore. I couldn't stop thinking about you, dreaming about you, and everywhere I went, you were there." Said Grissom as he hugged Sara tightly.

"Now you know what I been going through for 7 Years." She replied with a Sidle smile that she only gave him.

"I know Honey and I'm sorry." He replied.

"Gil?"

Yes Honey?"

"I wanted to make love to you so much tonight, but...." She was interrupted by him.

"Shh Honey I know I wanted to as well, but Sara I want it to be more romantic than this." He replied as he kissed the top of her head.

"Me too Gil." She replied with a yawn.

"Come on Honey let's get some sleep It's nearly 7am, I really do need a couple of hours." Said Grissom as he pulled the covers up over them.

"Me too, Night Gil." She said and looked up and kissed him.

"Night Sara." He said as he kissed her back. She turned over and he spooned himself up next to her. She had the biggest smile on her face and soon fell asleep wrapped in her man's arms. He wrapped himself around her and kissed the top of his head. They soon fell asleep together.

After a few hours sleep Catherine had made them a coffee and was tapping on the door. Neither of them heard the door as they were still so fast asleep. Catherine tapped once more but still nothing so opened the door quietly, secretly thinking perhaps she would catch them in a compromising position, but whilst asleep they had both drifted to their own sides of the bed so nothing gave Catherine the idea that anything had happened. She noticed their clothe's folded up apart from their underwear on one of the single beds. She didn't wake them just placed a coffee either side of the bed on the cabinets and walked back out shutting the door.

Out in the kitchen Nick and Greg had been awake for about an hour just chatting with a really bad hangover.

"Cath, do you have any aspirin?" Asked Nick holding his head.

"Yeah sure Nick, over in the cupboard above the sink." Replied Catherine.

"Ok, anyone for breakfast? It looks like Sara and Gil need more sleep." She said.

"Oooo, no not for me Cath." Replied Nick and Greg feeling like they were going to be very sick.

"Warrick?" Said Catherine.

"Just some toast Cath, but I can do that, you want some?" He asked moving in the kitchen to look for the bread.

"Yeah please." She replied.

"Anyone know what the time is?" Asked Greg.

"It's 1pm Greggo." Replied Nick.

"Ok, I need to go home and get some more sleep." Said Greg walking towards the door.

"Hey wait Greg, I'll come too." Said Nick.

"Thanks for a great night Cath, will see you in work tonight." Said Nick and Greg nodded.

"Yeah bye you two." Said Catherine as Warrick waved eating a slice of toast.

In the spare bedroom Sara was starting to stir, she could've sworn she smelled coffee. She had had this wonderful dream that she was in bed with Grissom. She noticed a coffee on the side of her bed and wondered who had come into her apartment and put the coffee there. Then she remembered that she was actually at Catherine's. Then all of a sudden it hit her; she turned over to see a sexy looking Grissom staring straight back at her with those sexy blue eyes and lovely big smile.

"Hey beautiful." He said reaching out to touch her.

"Hey." She said smiling her Sidle smile at him and moving closer.

"How are you, did you sleep ok?" He asked.

"Yes, wonderful actually, I've not slept this long for ages." Replied Sara stroking his bare chest.

"Me neither, but then I haven't had a lot of what we have been up to for a long time either, so that would of had a lot to do with it." He said smiling and kissing the top of her head.

"Very true, looks like someone brought us in some coffee." Said Sara.

"Yeah It's still alittle warm, hope they didn't see anything." He said.

"No they didn't; when I woke up you were over the other side on the edge of the bed." She said smiling kissing his chest.

"Sara if you keep that up I will have to jump on you, and this time, I really will not stop, until I have had you in every position." He replied.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" She said then licking his nipple and smiling.

Mean while Catherine and Warrick had showered and got dressed and were back in the kitchen.

"I think I should wake those two up." Said Catherine

"Yeah I think you should too, It's nearly 3pm and I'm sure they will need to get home and sort things out before work." Replied Warrick.

"Ok. I will give them another knock." She said.

Sara had gotten out of bed and went into the bathroom in the guest bedroom. Grissom sat on the bed in his just his boxers. He heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said.

"Oh, hi Gil, just thought I better wake you up, I tried a couple of hours ago and left you coffee." Cathrine said.

"Yeah cheers Catherine, Sara's just in the bathroom, we will be out shortly." Said Grissom.

Sara walked out of the bathroom naked. Grissom couldn't take his eyes off her. _WOW she is absoloutely beautiful I am such a lucky guy_, he thought to himself.

Sara could feel him looking at her and got a little bit aroused by it, but went over and picked up her bra and panties and put them on. He stood watching her, his reaction evident in his boxers.

"Gil, you ok?" Asked Sara smiling as she noticed his erection.

"Gil?" She repeated walking towards him.

"Mmm, Oh yes sorry Sara just you are beautiful and I can't help looking at you." He said

"And is this what it does?" She asked rubbing his shaft over his boxers.

"God, yes Sara." He said and then pulling away.

"Come on we better get going." He replied

"Umm, ok." She replied wishing they were at his or her apartment right now.

"Sara, as much as I would love to carry this on, we really need to be getting going." He said sadly.

Five minutes later and they were in the kitchen with Catherine and Warrick. Grissom phoned a taxi and was told it would be with them within 10 minutes. Sara thanked Catherine and Warrick for a lovely evening and hoped that they would do it again soon. Grissom did the same but said next time it would be at his town house.

The taxi turned up; Sara and Grissom left after saying their goodbye's. Grissom opened the door for Sara and she climbed in. Grissom walked around the other side and slid in beside her. The taxi ride was quite and they were holding hands. Sara was dropped off first they had a quick kiss and a cuddle and Sara walked on into her apartment.

Sara headed straight for the shower then collapsed on the bed. Grissom did pretty much the same but he fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

Grissom woke up around 7pm and turned over expecting Sara to be there next to him. He felt a little sad as he liked waking up to her earlier on in the day. He didn't have to be in till around 9 so got up and went and made something to eat.

Sara woke up about the same time and she too felt lonely being in a bed without him. Although they only shared a bed for a few hours it felt like they shouldn't no longer be apart. She got up and went and made some coffee and a sandwich. She was looking forward to going into work early to see him.

A/N Thanks for reading! I hope your still enjoying this story, please hit that little green button and tell me what you think and i will get the next chapter out as soon as you've done your bit.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hi all hope your still enjoying this im upto chapter 8 so far, so let me know what your thinking. I love reading you're reviews.

Chapter 6

Grissom arrived around 9pm early as always but only because he wanted to see Sara and knew she would be in early too. He went straight to the break room and put some of Greg's secret stash on.

Sara arrived around 9:15pm hoping to catch Grissom in his office. She walked down the corridor all cheerful. She walked around the corner and saw that Grissom's office door was shut and all the lights were out. Her face dropped and she headed to the locker room. She put her stuff in her locker and decided to head to the break room for some coffee. As she walked down the corridor, she could smell coffee and wondered who was in this early. Just as she reached the break room she noticed the blind were closed. _Who's shut the blinds; they're never closed, who could be in this early_? She wondered. Just as she opened the door Grissom grabbed her and closed the door and pushed her up against it and gave her a passionate kiss. He begged for entrance and she gladly let him have it.

"Mmm." She said into his mouth and then pulled away as she needed some air.

"Hey." He said smiling at her.

"Hi." She replied giving him her Sidle smile.

"Missed you so much." He said as he pulled her close for a cuddle.

"Iv'e missed you too." She replied kissing his neck.

"I hated waking up without you at home earlier; it felt horrible." He replied with sad eyes.

"I did too Gil." She said pulling him in for another long and slow sexual kiss.

Down the corridor the rest of the gang had just arrived.

"Hey where's Grissom." Said Warrick pointing to the office.

"Dunno, when is he ever late?" Asked Catherine frowning.

Mean while, back in the break room Sara had heard the others coming; so sat down at the table reading her latest forensic magazine. Grissom stood at the counter making coffee for the two of them.

Catherine noticed the blinds were closed.

"Hey look, the blinds are closed." She said with a wicked grin.

"And?" Replied Greg.

"Well Grissom and Sara are here somewhere, he's not in his office, so I bet they're in there." She replied smiling wickedly.

"So what Cath?" Said Greg holding his head in his hands.

"I need coffee." He replied and barged past Catherine.

Inside Sara and Grissom were both sat at the table.

"Hey guys." Said Nick smiling.

"Hi Nicky." Said Sara as Grissom nodded to acknowledge them all.

"Hey Greggo you look rough." She said laughing.

"Well thanks Sara, I'm never drinking again." Said Greg still holding his head.

Brass was stood in the doorway listening to their conversation so decided to go in.

"That's what you always say Greg." Said Brass as he walked through the door.

"So good night was it?" He asked laughing at the state of them all.

"Yes it was Brass, shame you couldn't come." Said Sara, smiling at him.

"Well someone had to look after this lot while you lot were out enjoying yourself cookie." He said laughing.

He noticed that Grissom was very quiet so wondered what really happened last night.

"So Gil? have a good night?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes good thanks." He replied not looking at him.

"Well you're very chatty aren't you?" Said Bass sarcastically.

"Sorry just very tired, we never got to bed till around 6am." He replied looking flushed.

"We?" Said Brass smiling knowing he was now going to have some fun.

"Yes, Catherine, Warrick, sara and I." He replied.

"Ah, so all four of you slept together." Said Brass laughing.

"No, Sara and I slept in one room, Catherine and Warrick went to bed the same time, as Nick and Greg passed out way before." Replied Grissom getting annoyed with Brass as he knew he was just trying to wind him up.

"Ah, I see, so you and Sara huh?" He replied and laughed.

Grissom looking very flushed, huffed and got up out of his chair, walked over to the sink washed his cup and walked back to his office.

"Well done Brass, now he is going to be in a pissy mood all bloody night." Said Catherine huffing and puffing.

"I was only having a laugh, Jesus." He replied.

Sara sat there thinking about last night and what a fantastic night she had. She started thinking that perhaps Grissom was regretting it after Brass winding him up. Brass was watching Sara knowing full well she wasn't reading her magazine and wondered what she was thinking about. _Something has happened between those two, I'm not stupid_ He thought to himself.

Mean while Grissom was sat in his office wondering why Brass always had to wind him up. _Doe's he know something, no he can't, can he? _He thought to himself.

He looked down on his files that just never seemed to end and picked up his assignments.

Back in the break room Brass was till wandering what was wrong with Sara.

"Hey cookie, are you ok? You're very quiet." Said Brass.

"Oh, ah, nothing Brass, just tired that's all." Replied Sara giving him a fake smile.

"Oh ok, you know you can always speak with me if you need to." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes, thanks Brass." Said Sara as she got up and headed to get another cup of coffee.

Grissom walked in 5 minutes later holding the assignments. He looked around and noticed that Sara had gone.

"Ok guys I have assignments here, where is Sara?" Grissom asked.

"She just popped to the locker room Griss, to get something." Said Warrick.

"Oh. ok, thanks Warrick." He replied trying not to show how concerned he was.

Sara had gone to her locker to get away from Brass. She was sure he knew something but didn't want to give anything away. She opened the locker room door and sat down on the bench. She was really worried about Grissom's reaction earlier and was feeling emotional.

Back in the break room Grissom decided to hand out assignments.

"Ok, the weather is really bad out there guys so just be careful, It's going to get worse, you may lose signals on your radio's and phone's." Said Grissom worried as he never liked his team out in this weather.

"Greg, Warrick you have a murder out in Henderson."

"Catherine, Nick, you have are needed at Cesar's Palace; a young girl has been kidnapped, Catherine, I thought you would be useful on this one seen as you're a mother.

"Ok, thank's Gil." Replied Catherine.

Sara walked back in to the break room and realized she had missed assignments.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just needed to get something from my locker." She said apologizing and Grissom nodded knowing full well she obviously needed to just get away from Brass and the others for a few minutes.

"It's ok Sara, I have handed out assignments, you're with me ok?" said Grissom.

"Yeah of course." She replied smiling knowing that she was going to be with him this evening.

"Ok, you all know where your going, just remember be careful as the storm is getting worse and It's not going to get any better anytime soon." said Grissom.

They all went of and Grissom and sara was left in the break room.

"Sara, are you ok Honey?" Asked Grissom a little worried.

"Yes Gil, Just needed to get out of here for a few minutes. Are you ok? Sorry about Brass questioning you like that." She replied.

"It's ok Sara, you know what Brass is like." He said smiling to let her know all was ok.

"Come on, Let's get our kits, you may want to grab some extra clothing there's a storm out there and its going to get worse." He said touching her arm.

"Oh ok, I'll just grab some from my locker then I will be out." She said smiling at him.

"Ok, be as quick as you can; unfortunately we have a dead body out in the desert. I'm praying this weather is going to ease up, but It's not looking promising." He said worried for them both.

Sara walked off towards her locker a little bit happier then she was 10 minutes ago. She grabbed a pair of tight fit jeans and a tight fitted shirt. These really showed of her figure and prayed that she would have to change.

Grissom was sat in his SUV waiting for Sara to appear, he had driven up towards the entrance so she wouldn't get to wet running out. He saw coming out the doors and smiled.

Sara noticed he had driven up close by the doors so she didn't get too wet. _He's so sweet_, she thought to herself. She ran out the doors and made it into the vehicle without getting to wet.

"God, the weather has turned terrible Gil. All our evidence will be lost in this weather." She commented while looking at him concerned.

"I know Sara, but we just have to do the best we can, with the evidence we can get." He replied trying to help her not get too worried.

"Ok Gil." She replied smiling.

"We have a long drive Sara, why don't you relax try take a nap, I will wake you when we're nearly there." He said a little concerned as she looked very tired.

"Are you sure Gil? I do talk in my sleep sometimes." She said smiling.

"Of course." He said smiling back at her and hoping she would so he could hear what she had to say.

Within a few minutes Sara had fallen asleep. Grissom had the radio on quietly when all of a sudden heard Sara groan. He looked over quickly to make sure she was ok and she was fast asleep. He turned the radio down so he could hear what she was saying.

"Mmm, that's soooo good." She mumbled. He sat there smiling and wondering if she was dreaming about what had happened over the past few days.

"More, more, please don't stop." He sat there laughing to himself trying to picture what she was dreaming when all of a sudden he saw her move. She was still fast asleep or so he thought.

Sara lied there pretending to be asleep. She thought of different things she could do to see how he would react. She realized she had his attention when she started talking so decided to up her game.

Grissom sat there watching as he saw her move her hand to her breasts. He thought he was seeing things and rubbed his eyes but what he was seeing was really happening.

"Mmm." She said as she rubbed her breasts.

"Gil that's so good." She said trying so hard to still pretend she was asleep but getting very aroused knowing that he had slowed down.

"Lick and suck my nipples Gil, Please." She begged.

Grissom was driving along and noticed her touching her breasts. _Shit _he thought to himself _she does this in her sleep?. _He slowed down tried so hard to concentrate on the road but it was proving very difficult. They had been driving for well over an hour and were in the middle of nowhere. He thought about pulling over and taking her on the back seat but knew he needed to get this crime scene over and done with.

Sara decided to up her game again and slid her hand down over the top of her jeans. She was getting very wet knowing that Grissom was sat there watching her and knowing that he was probably having a problem in his boxers right now.

"Gil, that feels so good, I'm so wet." She said trying to control herself.

"Lick me, Gil, stick your fingers inside of me." She said as she pulled her zipper down.

Grissom sat there with a fully erect penis finding it very difficult to drive especially in this weather. _Jesus what is she doing to me, how am I suppose to drive like this? _He thought. He didn't see the big flood up ahead of him as he turned to look at Sara until he hit it with full force and spun off the road.

"Shit." He said

"Oh, ah, what happened, Gil? She asked trying so hard not to smile but noticing the hard on he had in his trousers.

"Oh, I didn't see that flood and spun off the road, now I can't get out. The wheels keep spinning." He replied not as pissed off as he should be right now.

"Oh, Shall I ring Brass?" Said Sara smiling.

"Umm, you can try but I don't think we are going to get any signal out here." He replied.

"You're right I have none, and the radio's not working." She said.

"Great, now we are stuck here for I don't know how long." Grissom said a little pissed off.

"Hey, that's not so bad at least we're together." Said Sara reaching over to touch his arm.

"I'm sorry Sara, It's just...." He was cut of with Sara moving closer to him and kissing him on the neck.

"Oh Sara." He said knowing that the hard on he had was getting a little uncomfortable, and needed to be released from his pants.

"Umm?" Replied Sara

"What's wrong baby? You want me to stop?" She said smiling into his neck whilst licking and nibbling on his ears and neck.

"God no Sara, Please don't." He replied now rubbing his shaft.

"You want me to help you?" She said putting her hand on top of his and rubbing his shaft on top of his trousers with him. He leaned over and gave her a deep sexual kiss, he opened his mouth and she stuck her tongue in, he reacted by letting go of his shaft and placing her hand there. He pulled at her zipper and she groaned into his mouth.

"God Sara, do you know what you do to me?" He moaned.

"Umm, I think so." She replied undoing his belt and zipper.

All of a sudden there was a tap at the window.

"Fuck." Shouted Grissom as he quickly did his zipper up and Sara pulled away doing the same.

"Who the hell can that be? We're in the middle of nowhere." Sara said and was getting pissed of with being interrupted.

Grissom undid his window and couldn't believe when he saw..........

A/N sorry another cliff hanger, you know what to do, leave a review and i will get next chapter out. who do you think it is?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hi guys thanks for all the reviews, they make me laugh, I'm so happy you're all enjoying it. Here's your next chapter.

Chapter 7

_Shit. _He muttered under his breath and Sara just sat there gobsmacked.

"Hi guys, what are you up to?" Brass asked and smiled like he had just won the biggest lottery ever.

"Oh, we skidded off the road and got stuck." Replied Grissom hot and flustered.

"You're windows are a bit steamed up, you breathing heavy in there?" Asked Brass, knowing full well what he just caught them doing.

"Cut the crap Brass. What you doing here? And how did you find us? Asked Sara getting agitated that they we're once again interrupted but this time, they had been caught.

"Ooo, Ok, calm down, I knew something was going on between you two anyway, just finally caught you. Believe it or not, the crime scene is only up over the hill, and this flood was forming when I got here, so I just thought you were a long time, so I come to check if you had been caught in it." Brass told them still smiling.

"Oh, Ok. well we're stuck, and can't get out, so we would be grateful if you could get us towed out of here." Replied Grissom not at all amused that Brass kept smiling at them.

"All you had to do was call or radio and we would have come straight here, but I suppose you had better things to do." Said Brass now in fits of laughter.

"Ok, Brass, the show is over. Now if you could help us, we would appreciate it. You didn't see a thing here tonight, ok?" Grissom said seriously.

"Of course, I'm not silly Gil, I been telling you to get you're act together for a long time now." He replied shaking his head.

"Give me 5 minutes and I will be back with help." He said as he went off in his car.

Sara sat there looking out the window not really knowing what to say. She felt it was her fault they were in this mess. If she hadn't pretended to be asleep and wound Grissom up, he would have been concentrating on the road better and seen the flood before they drove into it.

"Sara, Honey, are you ok?" Grissom asked and was leaning over to look at her.

"Yes Gil, I'm sorry, if I hadn't of pretended to be asleep then we wouldn't be here in the first place and we would not have been caught." She said slightly upset.

"You mean, you weren't asleep?" He said laughing and rubbing her thigh.

"Gil, it's not funny, I'm really sorry, now we have been caught by Brass. What if...." She was cut short by Grissom kissing her full on the lips.

"Sara, Honey, it's ok, Brass has been having a go at me for ages to sort myself out and not let you get away." He said smiling at her.

"You mean, you don't mind?" Asked Sara now a little less worried, knowing that he wouldn't back away.

"No Honey, I would rather it be Brass than anyone else; I don't want the other's to know just yet though, if that's ok with you." He replied.

She leaned into him and gave him a loving kiss that was really slow and sexual. He groaned into her mouth and slid his tongue out over her lips. She opened her mouth straight away and he darted his tongue in and out teasing her every time she tried to touch him with hers.

Bang, Bang, Bang, on the window. Brass smiling away on the other side. Sara and Grissom pretended they didn't hear him and carried on. They were laughing while carrying on and new Brass would bang again.

BANG, BANG, BANG on the window again. Brass was getting irritated now; he was getting soaking wet whilst trying to get them to stop sucking the life out of each other.

"Ok. Ok, you don't need to bang on the window that hard." Said Grissom trying hard not to laugh.

"Will you to put each other down, I'm getting bloody soaked here." Replied Brass.

"Well all you had to do was tap on the window, what do you want me to do?" Said Grissom now smiling as he knew it was now him who was winding Brass up.

"You're all towed up, Just release the handbrake and let me do the rest, but concentrate please." Said Brass sarcastically.

After a few minutes they were back on the road. They followed Brass up over the hill and headed to their crime scene. Brass jumped out of his vehicle and walked over to Sara and Grissom who were at the back of the SUV getting their kits out.

"Ok, what do we have Brass?" Said Grissom

"What, apart from a pair of loved up teenagers." He said smiling and winking at Sara.

"Ha, ha, ha Brass, can we get on with it please. I know most of our evidence is lost but I really don't want myself and Sara out here all night in this weather." Said Grissom being serious.

"Ok, Well come on over here and I will explain all." Brass answered, realizing that Grissom was right.

They walked over to the scene and knew straight away that there wasn't much they could do here. They were getting soaked and Grissom took a look over at Sara. Her hair had now turned into a full mop of curls and he thought it was the most stunning and beautiful sight he had ever seen. _God she looks amazing with her hair like that_. He thought to himself.

Sara was stood trying to take photographs but there wasn't really a lot she could take as the rain had washed most of the evidence away. She noticed Grissom watching her and wondered what he was thinking about. Her hair was flopping down everywhere and all the curls were now showing. She realized he must have been looking at her hair and flicked her head back and waved her hair around. The reaction she got was one she was hoping for. He walked towards her and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Come with me." He said as he pulled her to one side.

"Gil, where are we going?" Sara asked as she followed his lead.

"Shh, just follow me." He replied walking a little faster.

"Er, excuse me? Where do you think you two are going?" Brass asked suspiciously. He was trying to be serious walking towards them.

"Jesus, I'm going to shoot that guy." Grissom said to Sara.

"Gil, we are in the middle of nowhere, and you now know Brass is going to be watching us like a hawk." She replied smiling at him.

"Yeah I know, but I just can't keep my hands of you." He replied playing with her hair.

"You look so beautiful with you're hair like this." He said.

"Erm, hello? Are we going to be staying here all night, while you love birds play around? I'd rather not because I have better things to do." Said Brass smiling to himself.

"Can't you keep your hands off of him for 5 minutes Sara?" Brass teased with a straight face.

"Urm Brass, it's not me, it's him." She said then realized she had just put the blame on him.

"Er, excuse me, I am here you know." He said looking at the two of them.

"Look can we get on please, I would like to get out of this crap weather and get a nice hot coffee." Said Brass.

They went back to getting on with the scene and 30 minutes later they had finished. They walked back to the SUV soaked and spotted Brass walking towards him.

"Right, I'm off, now that you guys have finished. You both look liked drowned rats." Brass chuckled at them.

"No shit Sherlock, it might have something to do with the weather." Sara replied, not at all amused.

"You have spare clothes don't you?" Brass was still laughing.

"Yes Brass." Grissom replied, also not amused.

"So get yourself changed, I'm heading back to the lab." Brass replied and started walking off but then turned around.

"Oh and if your not back at the lab in a couple of hours, I'll put out an APB." Brass had one last laugh as he walked away.

Grissom and Sara just gave him the death glare and he walked off laughing.

They put their kits in the back and pulled out two blankets.

" We can't get changed out here in the rain. Wrap yourself in this blanket and we'll get sorted back at the lab." Said Grissom smiling at Sara.

"Ok Gil." Replied Sara wrapping herself up and jumping in the passenger side as Grissom jumped in and started to drive.

They made it back to the lab just after Brass who was quite shocked but just looked at them and smiled. Sara ignored him and headed straight for locker room. Grissom popped by his office, dropped off some stuff then headed for the locker room too. As he walked inside he heard the shower going.

"Sara, is that you?" Grissom called out.

"Yes Gil." Replied Sara.

"Oh, Ok, just checking." He replied as he also headed for a shower cubicle.

They both had their showers and come out of the cubicles at the same time. Grissom had the bottom half of his body wrapped in a towel with his top half showing. Sara had a towel wrapped around her body and one over her head. As she took the one of her head she bent over and let her hair dangle freely, she shook her head and stood back up. Grissom stood there watching her thinking how beautiful she looked right at that moment. Sara couldn't take her eyes off of his chest and his arms. She loved that chest and those arms. She could picture him picking her up in his lovely strong arms and fucking her against the wall. As they stood there watching one another Nick walked in.

"Hi guys." Said Nick smiling

"Hi Nick, how did your case go?" Asked Grissom trying to take his mind off what was under her towel.

"Yeah, all sorted Griss; just heading for a shower. It was terrible out there." Replied Nick.

"Yeah, I know, Sara and I got soaked and stuck in a flood. Brass had to pull us out." Grissom said and walked towards his locker.

Nick headed into the shower. Sara took the opportunity to rid of her towel and quickly get dressed. Grissom stood behind her watching the whole time. Sara knew he was watching so bent over a few times just to wind him up. As she put her clothes on which were the tight fitted jeans and top she had earlier, she turned around and noticed that Grissom had made no attempt to even open his locker. She looked down and noticed he still had his towel wrapped around him but had something rather large trying to poke out. She smiled and he smiled back. As she walked closer to him she turned around.

"See you in the break room Nick." She said as she stroked Grissom over his towel.

"Yeah, make us a coffee Sara, please?" Nick shouted from the cubicle.

"Yeah no worries." She said as she pulled Grissom's towel off and bent down and in one quick swift she took Grissom in her mouth.

"Jesus, Sara." He whispered banging his head against his locker.

"What did you say Griss? You ok? " Nick asked, thinking he heard muttering and some banging.

"Oh, ah, yes, I'm, ah, fine Nicky, just hit my knee that's all." Replied Grissom nearly falling to his knees while Sara started to lick his ball's and wank him slowly. She was taking a huge risk doing this in a semi public area where anyone could walk in on them.

"Oh, right, ok." Said Nick laughing.

Grissom had to stop Sara and fast otherwise he would be screaming from the rooftops. Sara on the other hand had other idea's. She pulled Grissom to the last toilet cubicle and pushed him in. He was about to protest when he heard Nick turn the shower off.

"Shh." Said Sara with her Sidle smile. As she bent back down on her knees and took him in her mouth again.

"Fuck in hell Sara." muttered Grissom ramming his cock into her mouth. He pushed slowly and gently trying to fill her with all of him but she couldn't as he was rather large.

"Jesus, Sara I can't last." He muttered as he was starting to see star's.

"Cum for me Gil, I want to taste you, you taste so good."

That was all he needed as his hot juicy spunk hit the back of Sara's throat.

"Mmm, So tasty." Said Sara as Grissom pulled her in for a deep sexual kiss. He begged for entrance and she gladly obliged. He could taste his own cum as he kissed her. This turned her on so much as she never thought he would do that. She excused herself after making sure the coast was clear.

Grissom tried to pull himself together, but was finding it very difficult after the amazing blowjob she just gave him. He loved fucking her mouth, but was really getting to the point where he wanted to make love to her badly; and he didn't care where.

Sara had headed into the break room and the others were in there having a coffee.

"Hey Sara, what happened to you? I thought you were making the coffee." Nick asked.

Oh, sorry Nicky, I just had to check on something." She replied.

"Umm, ok." He replied wondering what had really happened.

Grissom was sat in his office and couldn't get what just happened out of his head when Sara knocked the door.

"I brought you some coffee." Sara said as she entered his office smiling.

"Thanks Honey." He whispered.

"So when are we going to get together Gil, I dont know how much longer I can wait. I just want to jump you at every opportunity." Sara said suggestively.

"I know what you mean. I feel like a teenager all over again." Grissom replied with a smile.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm heading for a cold shower, you never know Grissom could be in there with me! (I WISH)!!

Please leave me a review and I will get next chapter out.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N A big thanks to twisted puppy for being my beta

A/N I want to say a big thanks to all the lovely reviews I have been falling off my chair laughing at them, they are what keep me going, so here is your next chapter and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 8

Grissom was still talking with Sara in his office when Brass walked in.

"Hi guys." He said smiling.

"Hi Brass." They both replied.

"What can I do for you Brass?" Grissom asked.

"Well I just wanted to find out, we have been given the night off, something to do with Ecklie being told by the sheriff that because we have all been maxing out on over time you're to have another night off, this time I'm included. So wondered if you wanted do something?" Brass smiled when he delivered this news.

"Oh right, well I did say next time was my house, but would could go out first then venture back to my place." Grissom replied while looking at Sara and smiling.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea Griss." She Sara, smiling and winking at him. She had a plan forming in her head.

"Ok, I will go tell the others." Brass offered and walked towards the door.

"No, it's ok Brass; I'll do it since I'm on my way to the break room anyway." replied Sara.

Sara walked off to the break room to tell the others the good news about another night off and that they would all go out for a few drinks then back to Grissom's.

She was so excited because she was hoping this would be the night that she would finally get to sleep with Grissom; and in his own bed. The amount of dreams she'd had about this were too many to count. She was getting wet just thinking about it. What she didn't see was Grissom had followed her out of his office and could see her in a day dream wondering down the corridor to the break room. He was getting excited himself; he had always dreamed of having Sara in his own bed.

Sara reached the break room and walked straight over to the coffee. As she poured herself a cup she turned and saw Grissom enter the room.

"You want another coffee Grissom?" Sara asked and held up the pot.

"Yes please Sara." He replied smiling at her. Catherine noticed the interactions between these two and knew there was something going on but just needed to find proof.

"Hey guys we got some good news." said Grissom, taking his eyes off Sara's for a second.

"Oh yeah, what's that then?" Asked Greg looking up from one of his magazines.

"Sara? Would you like to tell the others?" He asked.

"Umm, yeah, sure, guys we have been given the night off by the sheriff. We have been maxing out on overtime, so if we go out for a few drinks then Grissom has decided that we go back to his, if you're all up for it." Sara told the group.

"Yeah cool." Said Greg

"Yeah, why not, sounds good." The others replied, smiling and joking about being able to have a good snnop around Grissom's apartment.

After they had a chat, Grissom had told them they needed to catch up on some paperwork. Shift was nearly over and they arranged to meet for breakfast. Sara popped by Grissom's office with some papers she needed him to check over. As she approached she saw that the blinds were closed and smiled. She knocked on the door and Grissom invited her in. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi Honey, what can I do for you?" replied Grissom looking at her over the top of his glasses. She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the desk beside him.

"Well I have this papers I just need you to check for me, if you have time?" Sara asked looking a little aroused at being so close to him.

"Sure, I always have time for you." He replied touching her leg.

"Mmm, god you make me shiver all over just by a little touch." said Sara with her hand on top of his. She leaned in to give him a kiss and he moaned into her mouth.

"God Sara, I find it so hard not to touch you, everytime I see you, I feel I must touch you, I know I shouldn't at work, but I can't help myself." Grissom breathed into her ear.

She got off the table and stood behind him giving him a massage around his shoulders whilst nibbling his ears and neck.

"Jesus Sara, I want to be inside of you so much." He said whilst rubbing a hand over his trousers over his now erect cock.

"Soon baby, very soon, I want to feel all of you inside of me so bad." She whispered and noticing that he was very aroused she whispered to him.

"Are you hard baby? Let me see."

"Yes Sara I'm very hard, the things you do to me are amazing." He replied whilst undoing his zipper. She was still massaging him but watching every move. He pulled his hard, thick, large cock out and started to slowly rub it.

"You see what you do to me Sara?" He asked and was starting to breath heavily.

"Mmm, I want to taste you Gil, I love the taste of your hot juicy spunk, you taste so good." Sara said as she was just about to drop to her knee's there was a knock at the door.

"Shit." Said Grissom as he looked at Sara, he pointed to under the table. She got down under the table but he didn't have chance to put his hard cock away before whoever it was at the door barged in.

"Come in why don't you." He said rather pissed off.

"Oh, sorry Gil, but I did knock three times." Said Catherine wondering why he was pissed off. It wasn't as if she was interrupting him.

"So what did you want that was so urgent that you burst into my office?" He saked, then realizing he hadn't put his erect cock away when he felt a hand grab him and start pumping him slowly. He coughed and Sara banged her head on the table.

"What was that?" Cath was trying to look over the desk.

"Oh I just hit my knee on the table." He replied. Sara was still rubbing him and he had his hand on hers trying to stop her but she didn't stop.

"So Cath, what can I do for you?" He was now slightly breathless.

"Gil, are you sure you're ok?" Catherine looked worried.

"Yes Catherine; just getting a little hot and I need to get this paperwork done before we meet for breakfast." He replied hoping she would get the message and go.

Sara decided that wanking him till he came was out of the question; she needed to taste him. She tried to move under the table without making a noise. She let go off his cock and he moaned.

"Gil, are you sure you're ok?" Catherine asked for a second time. She was a little worried now as this was not like Grissom.

"Yes Catherine sorry I think I have a headache coming on." He replied honestly. She didn't need to know it was the head in his pants that was in need of the relief.

"Oh right ok well I will see you in an hour at the diner." She said. As she got up from her seat Sara had taken Grissom in her mouth at the same time.

"Jesus." He muttered and hit the table with his hand. Catherine turned around.

"I'm ok Catherine; It's just an urgent message on a piece of paper that was hidden between some files." He muttered and she walked out.

Sara smiled into him and he was nearly ready to explode. _God, she is so god at that, _he thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair.

"Sara, where did you learn to do that; you're amazing. He muttered whilst watching his dick slide in and out of her mouth.

"It's what I've always dreamed of." She replied whilst licking his balls and then blowing on them. She sucked his balls and he grabbed her head moving to place her mouth on his dick.

"Sara, I'm going to cum honey, you make me so hard, please don't stop." He begged as she took him in her mouth again. She started to suck faster and it was all he needed she tipped him over the edge. He held her head there to make sure she got all of his spunk. She let him go and noticed a little bit of spunk on the tip of his dick and she licked it off.

"Mmm, tastes sooo good, I can eat you all day." She said as she got out from under the table. He just looked at her and smiled unable to talk at that moment.

"Better go to the locker room and get changed." She muttered as she leaned in and gave him a kiss. He quickly grabbed her before she could leave and kissed her passionately. He could taste himself in her mouth and moaned. She moaned back at the knowledge of him tasting his own spunk and it was a turn on for her. She went to pull away and he pulled her so she was now sat on his desk in from of him. She didn't know what he was thinking but saw a spark in his eyes.

"Gil, what....." She was interrupted by him putting his head in her lap. He could smell her arousal and it made him hard again.

"Sara, you smell so good Honey, I want to eat you." He said whilst lifting his head and pulling at her zipper.

"Gil, you can't; not here." She replied a little flustered but very excited at the same time.

"Why not Sara, you just did it to me." He replied as he undid her zipper and put his hand in under her panties. Straight away he could feel how wet she was. Sara let her head drop back, the feeling he gave her when he was touching her was something she only ever dreamed about.

"So wet for me Sara." He said as he rubbed his thumb over her clit. She let out a moan and her hips moved in time with him. She was grinding into his thumb harder.

"Oh, Gil, so good, so very good." She muttered as he then slipped a finger inside of her very warm and wet pussy. He made her stand up and didn't remove his hand. He pushed her back wards towards the little couch he had in his office and just as the back of her legs touched it he pulled her trousers down over her hips and they fell to her knee's. He was pushing his fingers in and out of her and she was struggling to stand. He pushed her down onto the couch and knelt down on the floor.

"Sara I love to touch you, I love how wet you get for me." Said Grissom as he bent down and licked her clit.

"Only you make me feel this way Gil." She replied and then moaned when he started licking up her juices.

"You taste so good Sara." He said as he lifted her legs so they were over his shoulders. He loved going down on her and could stay there forever. He loved the way she was always so wet for him and the noises she made. It was things he only ever dreamed off. He stuck two fingers inside of her and licked at her clit faster and faster.

"Oh, Jesus, Gil, I'm, I'm going to cum don't stop please." She moaned and he went faster.

"Mmmm......oooooo.......sooooo.....gggoooodddd.....Oh my God...I'm cuummming Gil..Mmmm." She shouted as she exploded into a fierce orgasm. She couldn't see and kept her eyes closed. He had to get up because his knees were starting to hurt a little. He stood up and bent down and kissed her on the lips. She could taste herself on him and begged for entrance. He obliged and she enjoyed tasting herself on him.

After a few minutes Sara was able to breathe again properly and couldn't stop smiling.

"Gil, you're amazing." She said looking into his loving blue eyes.

"No, Sara you're amazing." He replied and smiled at her.

"Well I suppose I better go get changed, seing as we were supposed to be at the diner five minutes ago." She said.

"Yes ok, I will just finish this page and I will be along. " He replied.

Down at the diner everyone was there apart from Grissom and Sara. The others were ready to order but had to wait.

"Where on earth are Grissom and Sara, I'm starving." asked Greg and was getting impatient.

"Well when I went to see Grissom he was behaving very oddly." Catherine commented.

"In what way?" Brass asked and had a sneaky suspicion he already knew the answer.

"Just very strange, Banging around and slamming his hand down on the table; he said he had a migraine coming along, but I think he was lying." said Catherine looking at Brass. Brass sat there smiling wickedly, knowing that Sara was probably in there somewhere as they couldn't keep their hands off each other. He noticed since he found out about them.

"Oh, well here's Sara." Said Nick and Grissom pulled up just as she got out of her SUV. She looked over and smiled at him and he did the same.

"Hi guys." They both said as Brass moved over for them to sit next to him.

"Hi." They all said apart from Greg.

"Can we please just order?" said Greg huffing and puffing as if he was like a little kid who hadn't eaten for a month.

"Alright, keep your pants on." replied Sara laughing.

"So, ah, what kept you?" asked Brass trying not to laugh or look at them; and at the same time, knowing exactly what kept them.

"Oh, I was just finishing up some papers." said Grissom giving Brass an evil look.

"Your migraine gone Gil?" Catherine asked; also looking at him knowing damn well he didn't have one but couldn't prove it.

"Yeah I popped a couple of pills and it went." replied Grissom.

"Shall we order?" Suggested Sara, trying to rescue Gil from the claws of Catherine and Brass.

She leaned over Gil, who was sat to her left and looked at his menu, her hand on his knee but nobody could see as it could have easily been on the chair. Her breast was touching his arm and she felt him take a deep breath.

"So Griss, what you having?" She said still leaning into him and squeezing his leg. Brass and Catherine noticed the interaction between them and smiled at each other. Brass of course already knew what was going on, but Catherine didn't know he knew.

"Umm, I might have an allday breakfast; I don't have them very often." He replied smiling and not wanting her to move.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I think I might have scrambled egg on toast." She replied moving her hand further up his leg towards his groin.

"God sake, how long does it take to pick something?" Greg muttered.

"Calm down Greg, anybody would think you haven't eaten for a month." said Nick and laughed.

After five more minutes Sara rubbed Grissom's hard shaft that once again formed in his pants and moved. He hated the loss of contact but knew this definitely wasn't the place or the time. They ordered their breakfast and chatted amongst themselves. Brass was chatting with Sara and Grissom and Catherine were chatting with Warrick. Greg was moaning because he was so hungry; Nick was on the phone his mum and dad had just called him.

After an hour they had all eaten and were ready to go get some sleep. Sara hated the fact that she would be going home to an empty bed. Grissom was also a little upset as he also wanted to be with Sara just cuddled up with her in his bed.

"So Guys what time we meeting and where?" Catherine asked as she went to stand.

"Let's say 8.30pm at Ace's bar." Nick suggested. Everyone agreed and headed out to the vehicles.

Sara said her goodbye's and walked over to her car. As she approached her car, her phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D and noticed it was Grissom, she smiled. She jumped into her vehicle and answered the phone.

"Sidle." She said looking at him in his SUV and smiling.

"Hey." He said smiling back.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" She asked in a sexy tone.

"Oh, lot's." He replied in a deep tone and she laughed.

"Your wish is my command." She replied.

"Good, because I have a few wishes that need attending too." He replied.

"Oh, yeah and what might they be?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"Later, I will show you." He replied getting very aroused.

"Ok, I can't wait." She replied.

"I'll call you later, sweet dreams honey." He said and blew her a kiss and waved.

"I always do Gil; they are always about you." She replied and blew a kiss back.

"Mmm, you will have to tell me later. Do you want to share a taxi tonight as I have to pass your house?" She asked him.

"Yeah sure. How about you pick me up at about eight fifteen?" He said.

"Ok, sexy see you then." She replied and hung up.

Sara got home 15 minutes later and headed straight for bed. She was very tired and needed some rest before the night ahead. She was hoping she wouldn't be doing a lot of sleeping after this get together ends.

Grissom got home and checked his emails before collapsing on his bed. He stretched his hand out over the other side of the bed and hated that he was on his own. He fell asleep and woke up fucking his extra pillow. The dream he had seemed so real that he actually thought he was making love to Sara.

"Jesus." He said to himself as he was almost ready to explode. _That seemed so real, god I hope she stays tonight_. He thought. He went and jumped into the shower and wanked himself of; he needed to. The dream was so hot, he needed the release.

Sara woke up and headed for the shower. She washed her hair with her vanilla shampoo because she knew Grissom loved the smell of it. She shaved her legs and her bikini area. She wondered what to wear tonight. She looked in the wardrobe and spotted a red dress she'd bought the other day it was knee high with a slit in the side that left nothing to the imagination. She decided on only wearing a bra, knowing she would tease Grissom.

Grissom stood in front of the mirror he thought he would surprise Sara and shave his beard off. He did just that and splashed a bit of aftershave on. He wondered what Sara's reaction would be. He walked over to the wardrobe and wondered what he could wear. He knew Sara liked him in jeans but he also wanted to look nice. Ace's bar was a kind of posh place so they all needed to dress formal. He picked out his black tux and knew Sara would crumble at the sight of him. He decided to go commando, not knowing that Sara was doing the same.

Sara's taxi pulled up and she gave them directions to Grissom's. The taxi pulled up out side Grissom's at 8.15pm and Sara got out and walked up to his front door. She knocked on the door and nobody answered so she knocked again. Grissom heard the door and shouted to "come in" the door was open.

Sara entered Grissom's town house with an overnight bag and put it on the table, but couldn't see him.

"Gil? Where are you?" Sara called out, looking around.

"One second, I'm nearly ready." He replied smiling at himself in the mirror. He walked out and noticed Sara looking out the window. _WOW she looks stunning and beautiful _he thought to himself. She could feel his presence and turned around. She was in total shock. The sight before was one of the most amazing she had ever witnessed. Grissom stood there in a black tuxedo, with a white shirt, a black bow tie, and no beard.

"WOW, Gil, you look amazing." She said as she stepped closer to him.

"So do you Sara; that dress is stunning." replied Grissom as he also stepped closer until they were inches apart. She placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed her hand over it.

"So smooth and sexy." She said looking into his ocean blue eyes.

"Do you like it?" He asked with a teasing tone knowing full well she liked it by her reaction.

"Yes, and there is no way I'm going to be able to keep my hands to myself tonight!" She whispered getting very aroused.

"Just the reaction I wanted." He replied as he bent down to kiss her passionately. Sara moaned into him and begged for entrance with her tongue.

"So hot." She muttered as her hands cupped his ass. Grissom responded by pulling her closer. She could feel his arousal through his pants against her thigh. He pulled away as he heard the cab driver beep his horn.

"Sara, we better get going, as much as I would love to stay here with you, I don't think the others would be to happy if we didn't show up." He smiled.

"I suppose." She replied a little disappointed.

"If you like, you can put your bag in my room so the others don't see it when they come over." He said a little embarrased.

"Yes, please Gil." She replied and went and placed it in his bedroom closet then let him lead her out to the waiting taxi.

A/N So what did you think? Let me know by leaving a review. Just to let you know I have nearly finished the Chapter you're all waiting for, I had to stop half way through as I really needed a cold cold shower lol. So please be kind and leave a review. x


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Many thanks to Twisted Puppy, best beta ever.

A/N Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews, here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 9

Grissom held the door open for Sara to get in the taxi and she got in. They arrived at Ace's just as the others had turned up. They were all in suits and Catherine was in a lovely black dress similar to Sara's with a slit in the side but the dress went down to her ankle's. They all acknowledged each other and commented on how they all looked and went inside.

Catherine found a booth that was over in the corner of the room very quiet and dark. Candles lit up their table and it looked very romantic. The waitress came over and took a drink's order. They ordered 2 bottles of wine 1 red and 1 white. Nick, Warrick and Greg ordered bud light. Grissom and Brass both ordered Scotch. Sara was in between Brass and Grissom and the other 4 were on the other side of the booth.

"This place is lovely." said Sara looking around taking in the scenery.

"Yes it is, a friend told me about it." said Nick smiling. Their drinks arrived and they were chatting amongst themselves. Catherine kept a close eye on Sara and Grissom. She knew there was definitely something going on and she was now sure that Brass knew something.

After a few rounds they gang were getting a little merry and hands started wandering. Sara placed a hand on Grissom's thigh and she rubbed her hand up and down very slowly. Grissom had his hand under the table also and slid his hand over to Sara's knee and gave her a light squeeze. She slid her hand up to his groin and he moaned.

"You ok Gil?" Catherine asked with a knowing look.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine thanks." replied Grissom cursing to himself that he actually moaned out loud. Brass leaned back and saw that Sara had her hand on his groin and chuckled to himself. Catherine noticed Brass do this and gave him a kick under the table.

"Ouch." Said Brass looking at the others on the other side of the table and noticed Catherine eyeing him.

"What was that for?" He asked and she ignored him, he knew what it was for and knew that Catherine knew something was going on.

Grissom and Sara ignored what was going on around them and were caught up in there own little world, touching each other. Grissom decided to get Sara back after making him moan out loud. He slowly moved his hand up her thigh and with the slit that was on the side he was siitng on, gave him easier access. As he moved up slowly with a feather light, barely there touch. Sara was becoming very aroused. Grissom edged nearer to her core and nearer and when he moved to touch her he realized that she had no panties on. He froze and Sara was grinning at him. The others were all oblivious to this apart from Brass and Catherine. He stopped and excused himself and wandered off to the gent's. _Jesus fucking Christ _he muttered to himself in the toilets. _What the hell does she do to me! _He said out loud as Brass walked in.

"You ok buddy?" sked Brass chuckling.

"No I'm not." replied Grissom now wetting his face with cold water.

"You know, I think Catherine know's there is something going on." said Brass more seriously.

"Yeah I know Brass, I'm just not ready to tell her yet." He replied looking at Brass.

"I understand buddy, but if you two don't leave each other alone then she will catch you." replied Brass washing his hands.

"I can't help it Brass." He said being serious.

"The woman does things to me that I only ever dreamed of." He said looking at Brass.

"I know buddy, I've been telling you for a long time to get your head out of the god damn microscope!" Brass said tapping him on the back.

"I know I just wished I had listened." He said looking a little sad.

"Hey, come on you have her now, so don't blow it or you'll have me to deal with." He threatened and laughed.

"I won't Brass. I think I love her. No, wait, I don't think, I know I love her." said Grissom.

"Come on buddy let's get back to the table, before the others wonder where we've gone." Brass replied.

Grissom and Brass both headed back to the table and sat down. Sara looked at him thinking something might be wrong. He looked at her and smiled ad she relaxed a little. She placed her hand back on his leg and he held her hand there. Catherine looked over at Brass and frowned at him. Brass just nodded and picked up his drink.

"Brass can you come to the bar and help me with the drinks please?" asked Catherine and Brass huffed, knowing Catherine was going to start questioning him.

"Yeah, sure Cath." Brass reluctantly replied.

With Greg, Nick and Warrick arguing over baseball stats, Sara took the opportunity to touch Grissom again. She moved her hand slowly up his thigh towards his zipper. Grissom had placed his hand back on Sara's thigh and brushed up her leg. He leaned into her and whispered in her ear.

"You are a tease." His hot breath on her ear and neck made her tingle. She undid his zipper and realized that he had no underwear on. She froze and looked him in the eyes. He smiled back at her and she melted. She felt very emotional. He noticed this and gave her hand a squeeze that she had hovering around his zipper.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Sara, are you ok Honey?"

"Yes Gil. I just, I feel like it's all a dream and I will wake up and you won't be here." She whispered.

"Sara, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere I promise you." He whispered not knowing that Catherine and Brass had watched the interaction between them.

"Brass I'm not stupid I know something is going on between them two. The others are so blind they wouldn't see it if it came up and bit them on the ass." She said laughing.

"Catherine I made a promise and I will keep it. Please don't ask me." Brass said

"I knew it. I bloody knew it." She said smiling wickedly.

"Catherine let them be. It's still in the early days. Please?" Brass pleaded with her. His serious look convinced her.

"Ok, ok .Let's get these drinks over to them before they start moaning." Cath said giggling.

Grissom and Sara were now sat chatting with the others as Brass and Catherine came back. They had now consumed a lot of alcohol but were nowhere near ready to stop.

After another round of drinks and some jokes. Grissom had suggested they all go back to his house. Brass wasn't too sure but did end up agreeing. Catherine tried calling a cab but couldn't get one. She ended up calling her father Sam Braun, and he sent out one of his limousine's. Greg was like a little schoolboy hanging out of the roof and screaming at the top of his voice until Catherine pulled his trousers and he fell down.

"Behave yourself Greg, for goodness sake." Catherine scolded.

"Jesus, it's called fun Cath, you know F-U-N." He spelled, taking the mickey and the others laughed.

"Sara sat next to Brass so as not to make it too obvious to the others that she and Grissom are an item." Every time she sat next to him she couldn't help but touch him.

"So Griss, we get to explore the bachelor pad huh?" asked Nick laughing, and getting a high five from Warrick.

"No Nicky, you get to come to my house, not touch anything, and behave yourself." replied Grissom sarcastically.

"Spoil sport." Muttered Greg, which caused the others to laugh.

The ride was about 15 minutes and Catherine tipped the driver. They all entered Grissom's house and headed straight for the lounge. Catherine and Sara got drinks for everybody from the kitchen but Grissom had no beer so they a choice of Scotch, Vodka, Jack Daniels or Wine. Sara handed out the drinks and gave Grissom his last. As he went to take it from her, he touched her hand and she smiled.

Sara sat between Greg and Nick to start with joking and messing around. Grissom watched her and felt a little bit of jealousy creeping in but put it to one side knowing that Sara was his and she had told him so. Brass had a couple more drinks then decided he needed to go home and get some sleep. Greg and Nick decided to catch a lift with him and their cab turned up just as they finished another drink.

Sara was now sat next to Grissom on the sofa and Cath and Warrick were snuggled up on the other sofa. They put a film on so had the lights out and they each had a drink. Grissom noticed after an hour into the film that Catherine had fallen asleep laying on Warrick who was also asleep. He pulled Sara close and she looked at him surprised. He pointed over to the other couch and she smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. Unknown to him, Catherine was actually pretending to be asleep and had seen the kiss. She was so excited but remembered what Brass had said about it being early days so she laid still and tried to fall asleep. She did fall asleep 5 minutes later and Grissom got up out the chair, pulled Sara up and they headed to the kitchen.

"You want a coffee or tea?" asked Grissom filling the kettle up.

"Tea please." She replied walking over to him and standing behind him with her arms wrapped around him. He moved from the sink to place the kettle on the unit and she followed not letting go. She kissed the nape of his neck and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Sara, you don't know what that does to me." He moaned as he turned around to face her.

"I do Gil, because it does exactly the same to me. I only have to see you and I become very aroused. I get butterflies in the pit of my stomach." She replied caressing his cheek. He put his arms around her and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He moved his hands and they were now cupping her ass. He pulled her to him and she felt his arousal. She ground against him and he moaned.

"Sara I want to make love to you honey."

"I want to as well, Gil. I can't wait any longer." She groaned and kissed his neck. She stuck a tongue out and licked along his jaw line and sucked an earlobe. Grissom moaned and kissed her passionately on the lips. He stuck his tongue out begging for entrance Sara opened and their tongues danced around each others mouths. Neither wanting to part, Sara moved her hand so one was behind his head pushing him into her mouth and she used the other hand to rub his cock over his trousers. She smiled into his mouth and he parted from her lips.

"What are you smiling at Honey?" He asked confused.

"You have surprised me in more ways than one tonight Gil. Firstly you wear a tux which makes you look so handsome. Secondly you shave your beard off which I must say makes you look so sexy and thirdly you go commando!" She said flashing her Sidle smile at him.

"Well I just thought I would surprise you." He replied laughing.

"OH you did just that." She replied still rubbing his shaft.

"Umm, excuse me." He mumbled as he was getting very very hard.

"What?" She replied like little miss innocent.

"You, wearing the most amazing dress that shows off you gorgeous figure, and if I remember correctly." He said as he moved the dress up at the back up over her ass.

"You have no panties on." He groaned as he squeezed the cheeks of her ass. With that Sara moaned and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. As she opened each button she kissed his chest. He tilted his head back and she kissed his neck.

"Mmm, Sara that's so nice." said Grissom.

"You smell and feel so good." She replied still kissing him. She took one of his nipples into her mouth and licked and sucked it. She did the same to the other nipple. Just her kissing him was making him go crazy. She started to undo his belt and he stopped her. She looked at him confused.

"Let's go to bed Sara." suggested Grissom, smiling at her as he picked her up in his arms.

"Ok." She squealed as he picked her up in his arms.

Catherine had woken up and couldn't see either Sara or Grissom. She got up of the couch trying not to wake Warrick and headed towards the kitchen. She was not expecting to see Grissom and Sara in there in the compromising position they were in. She decided to go call a cab and wake Warrick. Catherine found a pen and a piece of paper. She left them a note.

Grissom and Sara

Thanks for a lovely evening. I'm so very happy for you both.

Love Cath

x

They snuck out the front door and got a cab back to Warricks. Warrick didn't realize anything had happened and just thought Grissom must have gone to bed and Sara gone home. He hadn't seen what Catherine wrote on the note.

Grissom and Sara had reached his bedroom door. She opened it as he had his hands full carrying her. She smiled and he smiled back. He placed her on his bed and stood looking at her. Her cheeks flushed bright red and she became very shy. Grissom noticed this and bent down and kissed her.

"I've dreamed of you on my bed so many times Sara. Finally it's come true and I just wanted to remember the moment and store it in my head." He replied a little nervous. She sat up and took her shoes off. He sat down next to her and took his socks and shoes off. His shirt was already undone due to her doing that in the kitchen.

Sara needed to use the bathroom so she excused herself and said she wouldn't be long. When she came back he was still sitting there.

"Sara are you sure your ok with this?" He asked nervously praying that she wouldn't say no.

"Yes Gil, I have never been more sure of anything in my life." She replied as she bent down and kissed him.

"Mmm." He muttered as he pulled her on top of him. She giggled and pulled apart and straddled him.

"Are you sure about this Gil? I mean I don't want you to do something you may regret." She said a little sadly. He caressed her cheek and smiled.

"Honey I want nothing more in the world than to be with you." He smiled reassuring her.

Grissom rolled her over so she was now lying on her back on his bed. She was stroking his chest and gently squeezing his nipples. He pulled her dress up and put his hand down between her legs. She was very, very wet and knew it wouldn't take long for her to have an orgasm.

"Ooo, so very wet for me Sara." He said looking into her eyes.

"It's the things you do to me Gil. I have never been like this before." She said looking into his ocean blue eyes a little embarrassed.

"Mmm, well I like it." He replied stroking his fingers over her clit. She moaned and he smiled. He knew she was very aroused and knew that neither of them would last very long. He stood up and pulled Sara with him. He pulled her dress up over her head lightly touching her at the same time. Her nipples erected very quickly and he noticed this. She had a red lace bra on. He kissed her neck and just as he was about to undo her bra the phone rang.

"Shit in hell." He groaned.

"Somebody up there hates me." He whispered.

"Leave it Gil, Please?" Sara was begging him.

"I can't Sara; it might be important." He said apologetically. She nodded knowingly. He moved to grab his cell phone.

"GRISSOM!" He shouted into the phone pissed off. Sara flopped on the bed in all her naked glory.

A/N, Thanks so much for reading hope you enjoyed it lol. Another cliff hanger. You know what to do leave a review and I will get next chapter out. Its Hot Hot Hot!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hi everyone, thanks again for the reviews, love them. Here's the Chapter you all been waiting for lol, let me know what you think.

Chapter 10

"GRISSOM!" He shouted into the phone pissed off.

"Oh, hi Grissom; sorry I was trying to call Warrick, not sure how I got you." said Nick wondering why he sounded a bit shitty.

"Ok, Nicky speak to you tomorrow." He replied and hung up abruptly.

He turned around and noticed Sara sat on the bed and looking a little flushed. He turned his phone on silent and put it on the night stand.

"I'm sorry honey it was only Nicky, he dialled the wrong number." He said looking apologetic.

"It's ok Gil, I understand that you have to answer, I'm sorry for asking you not to, I shouldn't ask that of you." She replied a little upset.

"Shhh, don't be silly honey, I've put it on silent now, so no more interruptions, I promise." He replied bending over to kiss her on the forehead. He pulled her up so she was standing with him again.

"Now, where was I?" He said as he kissed her on the neck. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him placing one on his ass and one on the back of his head.

"Gil, you drive me crazy." She said moving so he could get better access to her neck. His hands were cupping her ass and pulling her into him. She ground against him and moaned. She only had her red lace bra on and he still had his pants and shirt on, but it was undone. She moved her hands so she could feel his chest. She pushed the shirt of his shoulders and it fell to the floor. She stood there taking in the most gorgeous view. His cheeks flushed and she leaned in and kissed his chest.

"Not as I imagined, 100% better." She muttered into his chest whilst licking and sucking on his nipples. He groaned and never thought he could feel this way. He put his hands around her and undone her bra and it fell to the floor. He made her take a step back so he could see all of her. He had dreamed of Sara naked in front of him but never thought she would look as gorgeous as this.

"Stunning Sara." He whispered as he pulled her into him. He wanted to feel her breasts against his chest. He groaned when her chest met his. She went a little weak in the knees at the feel of him. She bent down to undo his belt knowing that underneath he had nothing on. As she touched his belt he stopped her.

"Wait Sara, please, lay down?" He said as he gently helped her. He knelt down either side of her legs and hovered above her looking into her beautiful brown eyes and he smiled. He bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips they both groaned into each others mouths. Sara could feel his arousal on her stomach through his pants.

She was very, very wet and needed to feel him. As their tongues danced together Sara stroked his back with her hand and with the other she ran her fingers through his lovely salt n pepper hair. In a quick swift she threw him off her so he landed on his back and straddled him. He laughed and she just smiled at him.

"Now that was fast, I wasn't expecting that." He laughed as she bent down and kissed his neck.

"Mmm." She said as she kissed her way from his neck down his chest over his nipples. Licking and sucking then blowing on his nipples he moaned and she smiled. His cock was throbbing really badly. She licked her way down his stomach and licked around his navel.

"You taste so good." She mumbled into his navel. She used one of her hands to rub his hard, thick shaft over his pants.

"So big and hard for me." She said still licking and kissing him. She used her other hand to undo his belt and pulled it off. She moved back up and kissed him passionately on he lips he opened his mouth and she pushed her tongue in.

"Mmm." They both groaned. Grissoms hands were holding her breasts; they fit in his hands perfectly. She parted and slowly licked her way down his body. She reached the top of his pants and started to undo his button and then his zipper. She could see how tight his pants were around him and heard him moan when he was finally free. She got up and pulled his pants off him and he helped her by raising himself up. She stood there just like he had and studied his sexy form. She couldn't believe her eyes it was better than what she dreamed. He was a little embarrassed but she noticed his cock twitching. She knew he wouldn't last long and she was already soaking wet.

As Sara went to kneel back on the bed he moved quicker than the speed of light and flipped her on her back.

"Two can play that game." He laughed as he now straddled her. He reached under his pillow and pulled out his belt from his robe that he put there earlier on but she didn't see. He tied her to the bed post before she could react and smiled. She was so turned on and knew she was going to cum as soon as he touched her.

"Gil. please?" She begged that he touch her. He smiled and kissed her left breast. He sucked as much as he could into his mouth and she arched her back to make sure he did. She wanted to stroke her hands through his hair. She knew that turned him on. He gave a final kiss to the left breast and then repeated everything he'd just done with the first one as she arched her back again.

"Gil, so good, so very good, please untie me, I need to feel you." She begged and moaned as he ignored her. He kissed his way down her stomach and stopped just above her pubic hair. She arched trying to get him to kiss her very wet pussy but he moved very quickly to the top of her thigh. He licked and kissed all the way down her left leg and then up her right leg. She was trying to untie her hands but couldn't. His face hovered over her wet pussy he looked up into her eyes and they mirrored his own.

"Gil, please touch me, please lick me." She groaned as she kept lifting herself up trying to put her pussy into his face.

"You smell so sweet Sara. So wet for me. Just for me." He said and with that he leaned in and licked her once.

"Ohhh gggooodddd." shouted Sara. "Sooo good." Then quickly looked up as he moved away. He was teasing her and knew she was going to start screaming soon.

"Gil, I can't cope with...." She couldn't finish because he put his head back between her legs and licked her clit slowly to start with but as she moaned more and more it turned him on and he licked harder and faster. She arched her back and grinded into him as hard as she could. He slipped a finger into her wet pussy and she moaned out loud.

"Oh god, Gil, don't stop please." She moaned as he picked up the pace. He knew she was very close so pulled his finger out and stuck his tongue in. He licked and licked so hard and just as he felt her tighten around his tongue he pulled his tongue out and stuck 2 fingers in. He finger fucked her hard and fast and she screamed out.

"Ooohhh....Jesus...Fuck....God.....Gil......Sooooo....Goooddddd." She screamed as her fierce orgasm over took her.

He sat up and untied the belt from around her hands. All she could see was stars. She felt him untie her hands and she tried to gain her breath back. He laid on his side, just staring at her. He looked into her eyes and she smiled at him.

"That was amazing Gil, you're such a tease." She said stroking his cheek. He smiled and said, " No, not me, honey." She laughed and kissed him. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. She could taste her juices and they stayed that way for a few minutes. He parted from her first as he needed air.

"See Sara, you taste so good." He said and smiled as he knew she enjoyed the taste of herself.

"Mmm. yes." She replied. She pushed him on his back and he laughed.

"My turn now Dr Gilbert Grissom." She said as she quickly tied his hands to the post. He was not expecting it and they were both surprised she managed to do it so quickly.

She straddled him and could feel his erection between her legs. She was still very, very wet and he could feel it on his cock. It made his cock twitch. She bent down and kissed him and could still taste her juices on him. She licked down his neck to his nipples and licked and sucked on them again. As she made her way down to his navel she felt his cock on her tits. She put his cock between her tits and started to tit wank him.

"Ooo...Sara....that's....Sooo nice." He muttered as he arched his back and grinded into her. He had never done this before and thought it was an amazing feeling. She could hear his breathing getting very heavy, but she wasn't finished with him yet. She let him go and he groaned. He was getting very close and thought that it was amazing; it was a feeling that he had never felt.

"Sara, please, that was amazing." He said looking into her eyes with so much love. She smiled and then took him into her mouth. He screamed.

"Oh Fuck!" as he thrust up into her mouth. She licked his shaft and stroked his balls. They were very big and tight. She took his balls into her mouth and sucked each one.

"So good Sara....Oh yes...." He muttered. Sara could hear him getting close again and wasn't sure if she should let him cum or slow it down. She decided on the latter and licked the top of his cock and she stroked him. She reached up and untied him. He pulled her mouth to his and kissed her deep and hard.

They tried to slow it down a little because they both wanted him to be inside of her and have it last more than a few seconds. They lay together just touching and kissing. Sara nibbled his neck and didn't realize she bit him a little too hard; and leaving a bite mark. She loved it. It was her mark on her lover and wanted the world to see it.

"Umm, Gil, I'm sorry, I left a mark on your neck." She looked him in the eyes and was worried about his reaction. He could see the look in her eyes and as he stroked her cheek.

"Sara, I don't care, I've waited too long for this, you, me, that's all that matters now. I don't care who knows." He replied with so much love in his eyes it brought a tear down her cheek.

"Hey baby, please don't cry." He said as he kissed her tears away.

"I'm sorry Gil, It's just I have lived for this and nothing else. I have always hoped that one day this would happen and now it is." She replied stroking his chest.

"Sara, I'm not going anywhere I want the whole world to know, and they will when you're ready." He replied touching her breasts.

"Not yet Gil. I don't want to share you just yet." She whispered reaching down to stoke his semi erect cock. She stroked him slow but firm. He groaned and arched into her. He pulled her in for another kiss that was very slow and teasing. He moved his hand so it was between her legs. She was still so wet. He flicked his thumb over her clit and she moaned. He pushed two fingers inside of her and pumped slowly. She begged him to fuck her and he obliged. He turned her over and she got on all fours. He knelt in behind her and pushed his cock near her entrance. She begged him again and that was all he needed. He pushed into her very slowly so she could dajust to his thickness and length. She groaned and he stopped.

"Sara, are you ok honey?" He asked not sure if he hurt her or not.

"Yes Gil, so good; please, don't stop." She said as she pushed herself back onto him.

"Jesus that's so good, Gil." She said as she started to move a little faster.

"You're so tight for me Sara, feel's so good." He said as he started to thrust into her a little harder. He let her pick up the speed at first but then took control. He had both hands on her ass and pulled her cheeks apart so he could see his whole cock going in and out of her hot, wet, juicy, pussy. It was blowing his mind away.

"Faster Gil, I'm so close. Harder please." She begged as she pushed all the way back so he filled her completely.

"Jesus Sara. If you keep that up I won't last." He said.

He grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed hard and she slammed right back into him. She felt his balls slam into her clit and enjoyed the feeling. He tried to slow her down a little. He knew she was enjoying herself as much as he was but with it being the first time he didn't want to cum to fast.

Sara felt him slow a little and realized that perhaps he was a little close. She let him set the pace and went with it. She was enjoying the nice slow pace when he started rubbing her clit with his finger and all of a sudden she felt her stomach tighten and she exploded.

"Jesus, fucking Christ, Gil...Oooo....Soooo.....Gooodddd....Ooooo.....Jesus." She mumbled as her fierce orgasm overtook her. No man had ever made her feel like this, not that she'd had very many, but she couldn't believe it. He still fucked her very slowly letting her breathing get back to normal.

"Gil, you're amazing. Nobody has ever made me feel this way." She whispered. He pulled out of her and she moaned at the loss of him. She asked him to lie down and she straddled him. She slowly settled herself on his throbbing dick and rode his cock slowly. He reached up and rubbed her nipples and gave a little squeeze. She arched back and felt every inch of him. He couldn't believe how tight she was and when she arched back and started to ride him, it nearly blew him away. She tried to steady her speed but he felt so good she couldn't help herself; she had waited too long for this and didn't want to stop now.

Grissom was getting closer and knew it wouldn't be much longer before he came inside her.

"Sara, honey, don't stop please, you feel so good, faster baby." He said looking into her eyes a little flushed. She took this that he was very close and sped up a little. She got him to move up the bed a bit so he was sitting rather than lying and she fucked him faster and harder. He took one of her breasts into his mouth and she arched her back.

"Mmm, so nice honey." She groaned. She had her hands in his hair and knew the feeling turned him on. He bit her a little too hard and she fucked harder. He took that as a sign that she enjoyed a little pain so he took the other breast and did the same. He bit down on that one too and she fucked and fucked and fucked. They both groaned together and Sara felt another orgasm about to hit her. Grissom was very, very close and Sara getting excited like that only made him do it again.

"Fuck Gil, Yes, Yes, Yes." She shouted as she was really fucking him hard and fast.

"Mmm, you like that baby?." He asked whilst licking her hard nipples.

"Yes Gil, I'm going to cum, please cum with me Gil, I want to feel you cum with me." She begged.

"Yes Sara, fuck me baby, fuck me hard, god you feel so good!" He moaned into her neck. He sucked and bit her neck and that was all she needed. It sent shivers down her spine and her walls closed around his hard cock in spasms.

"Ohhhhhh......sssshhhiiiittttt.....Gil.....fuck......Jesus......Mmmmm........Ahhhhhh......" Her orgasm took over and she nearly fell backwards but he held her.

Grissom bit her neck and he felt her walls pulsating around his cock it was all he needed and he shot his hot, juicy spunk inside of her at the same time her orgasm hit her.

"Fuck....Sara.....Oooooo.....my....god......Yeeesssss.....Sooooo......Gooooddddd...." He groaned into her neck. They stayed that way for a few minutes, neither wanting to move. They slowly got their breathing back to normal. Sara looked Grissom in the eyes and noticed a tear roll down his face.

"Gil? What's wrong honey?" She said worriedly brushing away the tear.

"I'm sorry Sara, It's just I'm so happy, I really do mean it. Please don't ever leave me." He replied letting another tear fall down his face.

"Gil, I will never let you go, I have always been in love with you and always will be." She replied

"Sara, I think I'm falling in love with you and I don't want to lose that feeling." He replied looking into her eyes.

"Gil, I have fallen in love with you and that won't change. Never." She replied with tears now falling down her cheeks. He moved and slipped out of her. They both moaned at the loss of contact and Grissom took this opportunity to wrap them both up in his covers.

"Sara, can I ask you something?" He asked unsure if he should yet or not.

"Yes of course Gil." She replied a little worried.

"I have hated being alone in my bed since we shared a bed at Catherines. Would you like to move in with me?" He asked a little scared at what her answer might be.

A/N ok, anyone heading for a shower? Let me know if you think I should carry on with this story. Please review x


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I would like to apologise for taking ages to update, I have been very poorly and in and out of hospital, but I am back!! LOL so enjoy.

Chapter 11

"I have hated being alone in my bed since we shared a bed at Catherine's. Would you like to move in with me?" He asked a little scared at what her answer might be.

"Ummm, Gil, ummm, Are you sure? It's a big step. I know you like you're space Gil, and I wouldn't want to get in the way of that." replied Sara with a little sadness in her voice.

"Sara, there is nothing more in the world that I want right now." replied Grissom stroking her cheek, whilst cuddling her in bed.

"Gil, are you sure? I mean I have hated being in my own bed too, but...." she was interrupted by Grissom putting his fingers to her lips then bending down to kiss her full on the lips.

"Sara, please honey, I'm asking you, will you move in with me?" he said again hoping his time she would say yes.

"Gil, I would love to move in with you, I wouldn't want to go home by myself anymore after this dream come true." she replied all excited.

"Good. Now we have to start sorting out all our stuff and what will go to storage and things like that. When is your lease up for renewal?" he asked excitedly while holding her close.

"Well that's the lucky thing, I was actually due to go in on Monday and sign some papers for another year's lease." she said smiling.

"Well that is lucky, so we have a busy weekend ahead of us then." he said as he pulled her up to look into his beautiful ocean blue eyes. Sara reached up and claimed his mouth and begged for entrance. He teased her a little by not opening his mouth and she moaned at him. He smiled. He finally gave into her and their tongues danced around for what seemed like forever. Grissom reached down under the covers and cupped her right breast in his right hand. Sara arched her back so that he got all of it.

"Oh god Gil, I'm so happy." she said as she stroked his back with her hands and wrapped her leg around his. He was still cupping her breast and now his thumb was rubbing her nipple which had become very erect. She was very aroused again and wanted to feel him inside her again.

"I'm very happy to Sara, you have made me the happiest and luckiest guy in the world." he said before he bent down and sucked her nipple. He wanted to be inside her again and soon. He had waited too long and if he had his way they wouldn't sleep.

"Oh Jesus, Gil, so good, so very good." she said as she ran her hands through his hair knowing how he liked that. She knew he would suck and lick her harder. She was right, he lightly bit her and she pulled his head into her.

"Shit Gil, I want you." she said whilst reaching down to cup his ass. He grabbed her hand just before she got to him and pulled it up over her head. She tried to get him with the other hand but he was too quick.

"Oh no Sara, my turn darling." he said as he tied her hands to the bed post smiling; knowing this time he was going to take his time.

"Gil, this isn't fair honey, I need to feel you." she said trying to struggle her hands free. Grissom just lay there and watched her for a few minutes taking in the beautiful woman before him. Sara noticed him watching her and became a little flushed.

"Gil, quit looking at me and untie me will you?" she begged and he laughed.

"I have dreamt of this and now my dream has come true, I will look and touch and play when I want." he replied teasingly and laughing. Sara just laughed and hit her head back on the pillow and as soon as she did that Grissom took one of her breasts in his mouth. He licked, sucked and blew on her nipple and Sara felt like she was in heaven.

"Jesus, fucking Christ Gil." She shouted as he teased her in his mouth. She arched her back and wriggled her wrists still trying to free them.

"Mmm, Sara, you taste so nice." he mumbled in between kisses. He moved up to her lips and begged her for entrance. She tried to be stubborn and not let him but she didn't have the will power. He smiled at how she tried to tease him knowing that she wouldn't keep it up. He moved to her neck and started licking and tasting her.

"Mmm, so sweet Sara." he said as he licked his way down her body, purposely missing her breasts and she arched as he went passed them trying to catch his mouth. He smiled into her navel as he licked and kissed her. He moved to her groin and licked down the sides of her pussy. Sara wriggled, trying to catch his mouth on her very wet pussy but he was too quick.

"Shit." She muttered as he moved so quickly. He laughed as he kissed her down her legs. He reached her toes and kissed them. He worked his way back up and she moved again as he got closer to her pussy but this time he hovered above her. He looked up into her lovely brown eyes and he could see that she really needed him to touch and lick her. She was so wet he could see her juices.

"Wet for me already Sara, and I haven't even touched you yet." he replied with a sparkle in his eye.

"Gil, please, untie me." she said as she saw him looking at how wet she already was. But he wasn't ready. He dipped his head and licked her once all over her wet pussy and her clit which was sticking out.

"Mmm, so tasty Sara, you want to taste." he said smiling at her. She nodded and he licked her again and then kissed her passionately. She begged him for entrance this time and he gladly gave it to her. He then pulled away.

"See, you taste the best Sara." he smiled and went back down on her. He started stroking her and she started moaning and moving her hips in time with his smooth soft strokes, arching her back so occasionally he would rub a little harder.

"Inside me Gil, please." she begged. He gladly did as he was asked and slid a finger in nice and slow and then pulled it out again. He then sucked on his finger and she moaned again.

"Gil." She was begging him now and she wanted him so bad. He lay down between her legs and lifted her legs up over his shoulders. Sara knew she was not going to last and tried to push her wet pussy into his face. He stuck his tongue out and as she moved he lightly touched her. She was now moving faster as she kept catching the edge of his tongue it was driving her wild and he could tell by her moans that she was close.

"Cum for me Sara." he muttered as he then dived in on her wet pussy and licked and sucked and stuck two fingers inside of her. He was sucking on her clit really hard and fast and his fingers inside her where really fucking her hard and fast. Sara moaned as he picked up speed and knew she was so close. When he stuck two fingers inside her and started finger fucking her hard and fast it threw her over the edge especially him sucking on her clit really hard.

"OH MY GOD!!!!! Gggiiiilllll.....Jesus....ooooo.....mmmmm.......Fuckkkkkk....." She muttered as she had one of the best orgasms she'd ever had. She closed her eyes as she rode out her orgasm; all she could see were stars. She didn't feel him untie her as she was still spaced out. He bent over her and kissed her passionately. She groaned into his mouth and he begged her for entrance she opened her mouth as he started licking her lips and she could taste herself on him.

"I love you Sara." he said as he looked her in the eyes.

"I love you too Gilbert Grissom." she replied with a smile.

"Nobody calls me Gilbert." he replied.

"I will call you what I like." She said laughing.

After a few minutes Sara decided it was her turn to tease him. She rolled over and laid her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and was stroking her head. She purposely laid where she new she could reach his nipple with her tongue. She counted to ten and darted her tongue out over his nipple gave it a quick lick and stopped.

"Jesus Sara." he said as his nipple went fully erect. She looked at him and smiled.

"What's up hon?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Oh I think you know." he replied. She did it again but this time she took it in her mouth and sucked really hard a bit a little with her teeth. She loved the affect she had on Grissom and never imagined that he ever felt this way about her and how turned on he was around her all the time. She wondered how he ever kept his distance for so long.

"Mmm." Grissom mumbled as she started licking and kissing down his chest towards his navel. She knelt between his legs and worked her way down his stomach and kissed, licked and sucked him. She could feel his fully erect cock against her breasts so she looked him in the eyes and licked the pre cum the appeared and he groaned.

"Oh God, Sara." he groaned. She smiled and licked down his shaft slow and teasing. She sucked on his balls and he arched his back so she could get more of him in her mouth. Sara smiled at this knowing how much he enjoyed her sucking his balls. She released them and went back to pay her attention on his hard, long, thick cock.

"Ohh Sara, you are so good at that honey, don't stop please." he mumbled as he watched her take him in her mouth. She tried so hard to take him all in but he was very big so she couldn't quite do it. He wanted to explode in her mouth but also wanted to be inside her, so he tried to calm down a little by putting his hands on her head and slowing her.

"Sara if you carry on honey I'm going to cum down your throat, but I really want to be inside of you." he muttered as his head hit the pillow. Sara wanted him inside of her too so she was glad when Grissom slowed her. She gave him one last lick and suck and then slowly placed herself over the top of him. Grissom guided himself into her as she slowly sat down on him taking him all in. She sat there for a second adjusting to his gorgeous cock and then slowly moved her hips.

"So big and hard for me Gil." she mumbled as she bent forward and kissed his chest. He reached down and cupped her ass and pulled her to him roughly and they both groaned. He lifted her a little so she was just at the tip of his cock and then started to fuck her hard and fast.

"Oh fuck...Giiillll....so....so....good.....Mmm....faster Gil.....harder....Ohhh Jesus...yes...I'm going to cum baby....Ohhh my Godddd.....Ohhhh Yessssss." Sara shouted as her mind blowing orgasm hit her. Grissom was also close but didn't want to cum just yet, he wanted her on all fours and fuck her from behind while his balls were banging her clit and he was squeezing her tits as he did earlier because he knew how much she enjoyed it and he could fill her completely. Even the thought of it nearly made him explode. He slowed and let her come back to earth before he rolled her off him and kissed her passionately.

"God, Gil, that was amazing!!" she said looking into his eyes.

"I try my best." he replied and smiled at her.

"You don't need to try baby." she said smiling at him lovingly.

"Turn over baby, I want to be deep inside of you, I want you to feel all of me." he begged. Sara did as she was told and got on all fours. This was her favourite position but he didn't know it. She knew she was about to be hit with another powerful orgasm because of his length and girth. Grissom knelt down behind her but licked her wet pussy first, as he loved the taste of her, he could never get enough of her.

"Jesus Gil." she screamed as he licked at her wet pussy. She slowly moved backwards and forwards as his tongue darted in an out of her. She was getting close again and Grissom knew it. He stopped and knelt right behind her, he paused at her entrance, Sara knew what was coming and moved herself back and felt the tip of Grissom's cock.

"Gilllll, please." she begged and he obliged by slowly pushing in her. Sara groaned at the feel of him, it was the best feeling she could ever imagine.

"So tight for me Sara, I love you so much honey." he said as he pushed right into her; filling her.

"Oh gooddddd Gil, I love you too honey, fuck me Gil, please, Fuck me!!" she begged as he started fucking her nice and slow. She tried to speed him up and he let her take control for a few minutes. Sara was pushing back into him and loving every minute of it. Grissom had his hands on her ass and was pushing her cheeks apart. He was watching his cock going in and out of her wet pussy and it was amazing, filling her completely. He took control after a few minutes as he was getting very excited and new he wasn't going to last much longer. He cupped her breast in his hands and squeezed as he started to fuck her hard and fast. Sara could feel his balls slapping against her clit and she loved it. She was pushing right back into him and could feel every inch of him pumping into her wet pussy.

"Gil, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me harder Gil, fuck me faster Gil, I'm going to cum Gil....cum with me baby." It was all he needed as he fucked her harder and faster and as he felt her walls clamping around his cock he felt himself getting closer and closer.

"Fuck Sara, so tight honey, so wet...Jesus baby....I'm going to explode right up inside your beautiful pussy." as he said that Sara screamed as her orgasm hit her. Grissom fucked her harder and felt the knot in his stomach as his orgasm over took him. They both stayed that way for a few more minutes neither wanting to break the contact.

After a few minutes Grissom needed to move as his knees where starting to hurt a little.

"Sorry honey, I need to move." he said as he bent down and kissed her back.

"Ok honey." she replied as she let him move, then turned over lay down. Grissom pulled the covers up over them and glanced at the clock. It was 6.00am and they both needed to get some sleep.

"Get some sleep honey, then I will make you some breakfast.

"Mmm, Ok Griss, love you, night honey." she replied nearly asleep.

"Night baby, love you to." he replied kissing her on the head and then spooning himself around her.

Grissom woke up around 4pm and was surprised he slept that long, but then they used a lot of energy. He had Sara's leg wrapped around his so couldn't move. He didn't want to wake her but needed to go to the toilet. He tried to gently move his leg and Sara stirred.

"Sorry honey, I need the bathroom." he said as kissed her bare shoulder. Sara moved and let him go. When he came back she was fast asleep again. Grissom headed over and picked up his phone and walked out into the kitchen. He noticed that he had 5 missed calls on his phone and 4 messages and they were all from.......

A/N: Thanks so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it, please leave me a review It's what makes me carry on. I would love for you to send me messages and tell me what you want. I will try update tomorrow as I need to put a couple of chapters together. _Now hit the little green button and leave me a review xx_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi folks thanks so much to twisted puppy best beta ever. Hope your still enjoying this a little angst im afraid.

Chapter 12

He noticed that he had 5 missed calls on his phone and 4 messages and they were all from.......

"Shit, what does she want?" He said out loud not realizing Sara was creeping up behind him.

"Who?" asked Sara suspiciously looking over Grissom's shoulder and making him jump.

"Oh, ah, no one honey." he said as he quickly turned and took her into a cuddle and slid his phone in his pants pocket. Sara let it drop but knew he was hiding something and was a little upset about it, but she didn't let it show. _Why was he hiding who was calling?. He asked me to move in with him and now he's keeping things from me._ She thought to herself.

Grissom made breakfast while Sara showered. Grissom had cooked breakfast in the time Sara had gone but couldn't understand why she had been gone so long, so he went off in search of her.

"Sara, Sara honey, where are you?" asked Grissom looking in his bathroom expecting to see Sara but she wasn't there.

"Sara?" he spotted her in bed under the duvet crying and rushed over and sat on the bed next to her.

"Sara, honey, what's wrong?" he asked worried but she didn't reply. He went to move a strand of her hair from over her face but she pushed him away.

"Don't Grissom." she said crying uncontrollably and turning away from him. Grissom sat there dumfounded and getting upset as he couldn't understand why she was like this.

"Sara, will you please speak to me honey, what have I done?" he asked as he went round to his side of the bed and climbed in. He tried to pull her over to him.

"Don't Grissom." she said again this time with anger in her voice. She turned the other way so she wasn't facing him.

"Sara, I don't understand, please tell me what I have done honey?" he asked very worried as he didn't know what had changed since she went off to have a shower. She couldn't believe that he had no idea what was wrong with her. She made an attempt to get up but he grabbed her by the wrist and she pulled herself free.

"Don't you ever do that again Grissom." she shouted as she put her clothes back on.

"Sara will you please tell me what is going on?" he replied as he got out of bed and walked around to her. He hated the fact that she was calling him Grissom because he loved the way she called him Gil.

"If you really don't understand what you have done, then....never mind; I'm not about to tell you. Call me when you figure it out." she shouted as she walked out slamming the door and walked out down the road.

She didn't have her vehicle so called a cab and waited down on the corner of his road out of site of his townhouse.

Grissom sat there trying to figure out what her problem was then all of a sudden it hit him.

"Shit, she saw that I had missed calls when she crept up on me." he mumbled to himself. He quickly got dressed and went looking for her in his SUV hoping that she wouldn't have got to far since she didn't have her car. He drove down the road and as he got to the corner he saw her get into the cab.

"Fuck." he shouted and punched the steering wheel. He contemplated driving to her apartment but he knew Sara and knew she needed time to calm down.

Sara reached her apartment, turned her phone off and jumped straight in her bed and cried and cried until no more tears would fall. She fell asleep after about half hour.

Grissom turned around and went back home, he didn't feel like eating when he got in so threw everything in the garbage bin and put the dishes in the sink.

"Fuck why I am such an idiot, by why the bloody hell is she ringing me anyway." he muttered as he grabbed his phone and went and lay on his bed. He read the messages but none of them made any sense. He tried calling, but she wouldn't answer. He was getting very annoyed and upset. He lay there thinking about Sara and wanted to ring her more than ever but he knew if he did, she wouldn't answer. He eventually fell asleep.

Sara woke up around 6 and was surprised she slept so long but then remembered that she didn't exactly get a lot of sleep last night. She couldn't remember falling asleep but remembered crying. She got up out of bed and went to the bathroom, as she entered she looked in the mirror and noticed she looked like shit. She turned the shower on and undressed. She notice a mark on her wrist and realized it must of been were Grissom grabbed her by the wrist, it wasn't unusual; she did bruise so easy. She had her shower then went to the kitchen to brew some coffee. She looked in the fridge for something to eat, but decided against it. She felt really sick after being lied to.

Grissom woke up after a couple of hours sleep and reached for his phone hoping maybe Sara had left a message or tried to ring but there was nothing. He got up and headed for the shower. He got in his shower and leaned his forehead against the wall and let the water run over his head. _"God Sara I love you so much, I'm sorry I'm such an idiot."_ he muttered to himself. He got out of his shower and went and got dressed, he had to be in work soon and hoped that she would be there early like always.

Sara headed into the lab 5 minutes late, she didn't mean to but she didn't want to be early tonight and she would of been 5 minutes early but didn't realize she needed gas.

She parked up and rushed in down the hallway as she approached the break room she could hear Grissom giving out the assignments, she prayed she wasn't with him tonight. She entered the room and gave her apologies for being late.

"Sara, where have you been?" he asked a little annoyed that she wasn't in early as he was hoping to speak with her.

"Sorry I needed gas, didn't realizeit until I left home." she said not looking at him. Grissom looked over at her but she wouldn't make eye contact. He looked down and noticed the bruise on her arm and cursed himself under his breath. He realized it must have been him that gave that to her. He realized that he would have to give her some space and hoped to god that she would come around sooner rather than later. He thought he had better put her with Nick and have Greg with him.

"Nick you and Sara will go on this one, I just realized Greg hasn't done one of these yet, so he can come with me." he looked at Sara from the corner of his eyes hoping she would acknowledge what he had just done, but she didn't look up from the table.

"Ok guys, off you go, if you need me just call me on my cell, Greg meet me out front by my SUV in five minutes." with that he walked off to his office and slammed the door. Sara heard his door slamming but couldn't care less at that moment in time. She was still very upset.

"Hey Sar, what's up with Grissom?" asked Nick.

"How the hell I do I know?" she said.

"Woah woah woah girl, I was only asking." he couldn't understand why she was also pissed but thought he had better leave it as he didn't want her to be mad with him tonight otherwise it would be a bad night.

"Sorry Nick, just tired after our night off last night and hungover." she said not totally lying just not adding the other bit about being up all night with Grissom. _"God Grissom he is so bloody amazing, but I can't forgive him at the moment, why lie to me, why not just tell me who it was." _she thought to herself.

Sara and Nick reached there destination and got straight on with it, they were finished within 4 hours and got back to the lab. Sara secretly hoped Grissom was back but still didn't want to talk with him. They logged in there evidence and headed for a coffee before they got down and examined all the evidence as it was going to take them a few hours.

Grissom and Greg were still out in the field and it was going to be a long night. Greg was trying to crack jokes but Grissom wasn't interested.

"Greg, please, I have a headache." said Grissom trying to shut Greg up. He really was not in the mood, and he couldn't get Sara out of his head and really didn't want to be stuck out in the field.

Nick and Sara finished there coffee and headed into the layout room to go over there evidence. They were there a good couple of hours when Greg appeared.

"Hi guys, how did your case go?" asked Greg a little miserable.

"Yeah pretty good, just finishing up with this evidence, how about you?" asked Nick.

"Oh yeah, really fun, took ages, and Grissom is a foul mood, so you can imagine how my night has been so far." he said sarcastically. Sara was listening but didn't look up. She knew she needed to see Grissom otherwise it was only going to get worse.

Grissom headed straight for the break room to grab a coffee and then back to his office, he knew Sara and Nick were back but didn't want to upset Sara anymore. He sat there in his office just going through some files when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." said Grissom but never looked up. Sara entered the room and closed the door. She walked over towards his desk and sat down in the chair opposite him. He looked up and noticed Sara sat there he looked over the top of his glasses at her then took them off.

"Hey." he said and smiled.

"Hey." she replied with a slight smile. She looked into his amazing blue eyes and saw how sad they were. She knew he was as upset as she was, but he was the one who lied. Grissom looked at her and could see that her eye's were puffy.

"Sara, Umm, I'm sorry about your wrist." he said as he looked down at the arm.

"It's ok, I bruise easily." she said as she tried to cover it with her sleeve.

"Sara, listen I need to apologize, I am sorry for lying to you this morning." he said a little nervous.

"I should have told you when you asked who had called, I am really sorry Sara." he said as he reached over to hold her hand. Sara sat there with tears in her eyes.

"Griss, I just, I...." she couldn't finish the tears were rolling down her cheeks and she put her head in her hands. Grissom stood up immediately and came round and bent down in front of her.

"Sara, Sara, please look at me honey." he lifted her head up from her hands and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Griss...." he put his fingers over her lips and pulled her into him with her head in his shoulders she cried harder.

"Sara, honey, I'm really sorry, please don't cry, listen I will tell you who called, it was......" he couldn't finish as there was a knock at the door and Sara jumped.

"For fuck sake!" he muttered.

"Why can't people leave me alone?" he whispered as there was another knock at the door. He stood up, gave Sara his hanky and moved around the side of his desk.

"Come in." he said angrily and Sara quickly wiped her eyes and put the hanky in her pocket.

"Hi Griss sorry to bother you, I was just looking for Sara." said Nick realizing that he had just interupted something.

"Sorry Nick I just needed to see Grissom about something, I'm coming." she got up looked at Grissom and gave him a look as if to say 'we'll chat later'

After a couple of hours Nick and Sara had finished their evidence and Sara headed to the locker room and Nick headed to the break room. As Sara reached the locker room, she opened the door and Grissom was standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist, and facing away from her. Sara hadn't shut the door yet so he didn't know anyone was there. She couldn't take her eyes of him. _So gorgeous and an absolutely amazing body_. She mumbled to herself. But she was still upset. She walked in and closed the door and he turned around.

"Sorry, I needed a shower." he said looking at her and seeing how tired she was.

"It's ok Gil." he smiled when she called him that as he knew perhaps she had forgiven him a little.

"Sara, have you eaten?" he asked.

"No, I wasn't hungry." she replied heading to her locker.

"Would you like to come over for breakfast?" he asked moving towards her.

"I'm not really hungry Gil, just so very tired." she replied trying not to look at him as she would crumble at the site of him.

"Sara, honey, you need to eat." he replied reaching out to touch her still in his towel.

"Gil, I know, I just don't think I could keep anything down." she replied trying not to let the tears fall. He pulled her into a hug and apologized again.

"Sara, please come to my house." he begged her whilst stroking her back.

"Ok, Gil, but I might not be able to eat anything so please only do something small." she said whilst enjoying the embrace.

"I promise Sara, at least we can talk without any interruptions." he said and she nodded into his chest.

Brass walked in looking for Grissom and found them in an embrace. He noticed Grissom still in his towel but noticed him stroking Sara's back as if she were upset. Grissom heard someone walk in and looked round quickly, after noticing Brass he stayed in the same position and winked at Brass. He crept out and left them to it.

"Sara honey, I need to get dressed I'm getting very cold." he said lifting her chin up and looking into her eyes.

"Ok, sorry." she replied backing off and turning around to get some stuff out of her locker. Grissom got dressed and Sara got her stuff together.

"Gil, I will be about half an hour, I just need to stop off and get some things from the store." she said as she walked towards the door. Grissom walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok honey, I will do something small, then we can talk ok?" he replied and she nodded.

A/N: _Thanks for reading along, hope your still enjoying it, please leave me a review and let me know what you think. have a lovely weekend_.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hi all, sorry for the wait, my beta had family over so got this back this morning. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 13

Grissom headed home after stopping by to see Brass in his office.

"Hey Brass, sorry about earlier." said Grissom a little shy.

"That's ok, but what the hell have you done now? If you have hurt her, you know I'm going to kick your ass." replied Brass.

"I know, I know, just something stupid I done, I'll sort it out." he replied.

"You better, she's like a daughter to me Gil, I know me and you are best friends too, but you know I love that kid." said Brass.

"Yeah I know, I have to get going; she is coming over shortly. I'm cooking her breakfast." he replied.

"Look after her Gil, you know she loves you so much; god only knows why." he replied with a little chuckle after realizing that he knew Grissom was really upset.

"I know Brass, I love her too and I'm not going to lose her no matter what." he replied giving Brass a little smile as he headed out the door.

Sara had been to the store and got some things she needed and was now heading over to Grissom's. As she turned onto his road she got butterflies in her stomach. She had gotten very nervous and felt a little sick. She pulled up outside his townhouse and turned the engine off. She sat there for a few minutes trying to compose herself.

Grissom had looked at his clock in the kitchen and knew she would be here any minute. He served up breakfast as Sara knocked the front door. He walked over and opened the door. Sara stood there and smiled.

"Hey, come in honey." he said as he opened the door right up.

"Thanks." replied Sara as she entered and he closed the door behind her. She took off her jacket. He took it from her and hung it up in the coat closet.

"Sara, I have cooked a little breakfast for you, please try and eat. I made a cheese omelet for you." he said smiling at her as he held out a chair for her.

"Thanks, I will try, but I'm not really hungry." she replied taking her seat. She noticed Grissom had the same amount of food as her and knew that it wouldn't fill him up.

"Gil, that's not enough food for you." she said pointing to his plate.

"To be honest, I'm not that hungry either." he replied feeling a little sick at how he was going to bring up the conversation. She had a bite of her omelet and he matched her. She had another bite and he did too. She put her fork down as she really couldn't eat anymore. She felt very sick.

"Gil, I really can't eat anymore." she said as she pushed her plate away. He couldn't eat anymore either and picked up both plate's and took them to the sink. He washed up and she dried.

After the dishes were done, Grissom made the coffee while Sara went and got herself comfy on the couch. Sara noticed he had a blanket on the couch so she pulled it up over her. A few minutes later Grissom walked back in with two coffee cups in his hand. He was about to say something when he realized she had fallen asleep. He put the coffee down on the table and pulled the blanket up over her a little more snugly. There was room for him on the end of the sofa so he sat down and her head was near his lap. He put an arm over her and soon fell asleep himself.

Sara turned and felt something draped over her. She realized she must have fallen asleep on Grissom's sofa but didn't want to move as soon she realized he must be asleep too. He stirred after a few minutes and apologized for falling asleep.

"Don't be silly, I fell asleep first." she said whilst trying to sit up but the arm underneath her had fallen asleep. She moved it and got that tingly feeling.

"Ouch." she muttered and he quickly got up.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked a little worried. She laughed it off.

"It's just a sleepy arm, slept on it funny, any chance of a coffee?" she said as she eventually sat up.

"Yes of course." he said as he got up and headed for the kitchen.

Grissom came back through with two fresh coffee's and gave one to Sara.

"Sorry for falling asleep, I'm just so tired." she said as she sipped her coffee.

"It's ok, I think after the last couple of days neither of us has slept a lot ." he replied.

"Look, Sara, I need to apologize, for not telling you who called me." he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I just got upset Gil, I saw who it was when I crept up behind you, but you tell me you love me, you ask me to move in with you, and then you don't tell me who was on the phone." said Sara with a tear in her eye trying not to let it drop.

"Sara I know, I don't even know why I didn't tell you. I wish that I did." he replied a little upset himself.

"I love you more than you could ever imagine, I never want to hurt you, I have done enough of that in the past, I don't even know why she called me Sara." he said now looking into her eyes and seeing that she had tears building up.

"So what did she want?" she said trying not to look him straight in the eyes otherwise she would have cried.

"Sara I honestly don't know, I had 5 missed calls and 4 messages but none of the messages made any sense." he replied whilst reaching out to hold her hand.

"Gil, she must of said something, she wouldn't call you for no reason." she replied letting a tear drop.

"Sara, honest to god honey, look, listen to the messages." he gave her his cell and wiped the tear that ran down her cheek. She listened to the messages and he was right; none of them made any sense.

"Gil, have you tried ringing her back?" she said as she passed him back the phone.

"Yes, a couple of times, but she's not answering." he replied

"Well then there must be something wrong, have you gone by her place to see if she's ok?" she asked a little nervously at what his answer might be.

"No honey I haven't, I mean I have no reason too, if she wanted me that bad then she would of called back." he replied seeing that she was a little uneasy after asking that question.

"Gil it's not like her to call you that many times, and then not call you again." she replied after thinking perhaps there was something wrong with her.

"Sara, to be honest with you, all I'm more worried about is us at the moment; and have been since you left yesterday morning." he replied a little sad.

"Me too, I don't like fighting with you, I love you so much Gil." she said with a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes.

"Sara, I love you more than you will ever know honey." he replied leaning in to kiss her on the lips. She leaned into the kiss and he begged for entrance and she obliged. They stayed that way for a few minutes and she brushed her fingers through his hair and he moaned. He leaned into her and she fell back on the sofa, they were still joined together and he moved his hand up under her blouse and under her bra and cupped her right breast. Sara moaned into his mouth and he smiled.

"Mmm Gil, I've missed this." she muttered as he kissed her neck in the right spot that made her crumble.

"Me too baby, I have a lot to make up for, I'm so sorry." he said as he kissed down her neck as far as her blouse would let him kiss her exposed skin.

"It's ok Gil, let's forget it." she said moaning at the feel of him kissing and adding the occasional lick. She reached down to cup his arousal but he stopped her and pulled her wrist towards his face and kissed the bruise he made.

"So sorry Sara, I would never intentionally hurt you, you know that right?" he said blue eyes looking into brown eyes.

"I know Griss." she said and smiled.

"Gil, please call me Gil." he said as he kissed her bruised wrist again.

"Why Gil?" she said teasingly.

"Because I love the way you say it Sara. In our private time, please call me Gil." he said as he kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Always, I love it too." she said in between kisses. She tried to reach for his arousal again and this time he let her. He had hoped she would as it was begging to be set free since his trousers had become very tight.

"Mmm, so big and hard for me Gil." she teased between kisses. She undone his belt and popped his button open and undid the zipper and slipped her hand into his boxers.

"It's you that makes me this way Sara, you have done to me for years honey." he said with a sparkle in his eyes. He lifted her blouse up over her head and threw it to the floor.

"Now you know how I have felt Gil, all the times I have had to come home and use my toys and have cold showers or head into the locker room because I couldn't wait till I got home, all because of you." she stroked his arousal.

"Well, I have been exactly the same Sara, why do you think my blinds are always closed?, It's because I have needed release Sara, you nearly caught me one day and all I wanted to do was throw you over my desk and fuck you hard." he said as she started pumping his hard, long, thick pulsating cock with more force.

"Mmm, I wouldn't of said no, that's been one of my fantasies, laid across your desk with you fucking me nice and slow, then hard and fast, pulling right out then pushing all the way back in, then you pull out and turn me over and fuck me hard and fast from behind, with your balls slamming into my clit, Mmmm, I have many others." she said

whilest rubbing his cock to reinforce what she had just verbalized. Gil sat back on the couch so she could release him from his boxers.

"I have many too honey, we will have to act out some of these fantasies honey." he said thrusting into her hands and letting his head drop back onto the sofa. Sara pulled out his cock and loved the size and how hard he was for her. She stroked him nice and slow and he started mumbling incoherently. Sara smiled as she knew the affect she had on him. She could feel her own arousal and was getting very wet. Grissom was getting close to exploding so he reached up and put his hand around the back of Sara's head and pushed her down towards his cock.

"God Sara, please." he muttered as she finally took him in her mouth. She sucked and licked nice and slowly teasing him and smiling as he begged for her to speed up.

"Jesus Sara, so good, Mmm....God I love fucking your mouth." he said as he started pumping into her mouth. Sara started to pick up the pace and he hand his hands in her hair. She sucked and bit the tip of his cock and he moaned her name and a few swear words. He was about to explode when the door bell rang.

"Jesus fucking Christ, this has to be some kind of joke." he shouted angrily. Sara quickly sat up and Gil still had his erection at full strength too. The bell rang again and he put his erection away and Sara picked up a file that was on the table so she could pretend that she had come over regarding a case she was working on. Gil got up and Sara sniggered.

"What you laughing at?" asked Grissom. Sara just pointed and he laughed and wondered how he was going to answer the door with his fully erect cocking begging to be set free again.

"It's your fault, that's what you do to me." he said walking towards the door.

Brass stood on the other side of the door and could hear laughing, he already knew Sara was there as he saw here vehicle in the drive. Grissom opened the door and Brass stood there.

"Do you ever answer your phone?" he asked a little pissed.

"Umm, yes I do and I would if it rang." he replied sarcastically.

"Well I see you have company, and I come bearing bad news so I will get straight to the point." he said not smiling.

"What is it?" Grissom replied worriedly.

"There has been an accident, Lady Heather has been found gagged and hanging in leather." he replied waiting for a Grissom to say something. Grissom couldn't believe what he was hearing, but it explained all the messages. Sara had heard what Brass had said and now felt terribly guilty. She rushed over to them and took Grissom's hand.

"Gil, come on lets go with Brass." she said as he stood there in complete shock. They eventually got it together and left with Brass.

_A/N: Well? What do you think?, Did you enjoy the fact that killed Lady Heather off? Let me know and tell me what you would like to happen next. Just press the little green button xx_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for the rviews I'm loving them, I'm glad all you people are as dirty minded as me, but Grissom is mine LOL._

_A/N: Many thanks to twistwed puppy, best beta ever._

**Chapter 14**

Grissom was silent the whole journey and Sara was a little worried. She knew he was close to Lady Heather but wasn't sure how close. Brass had already been in touch with Catherine, she should be already there by the time they turned up.

After a ten minute journey they arrived at Lady Heather's, Brass and Sara got out of the vehicle first then Grissom got out and went straight up the steps into the house.

"Where is she Brass?" he asked impatiently.

"Upstairs in her bedroom." replied Brass looking at Sara.

"Which is where?" replied Grissom. Sara then realized that perhaps he didn't know the layout of the house and was actually very happy as she realized that perhaps he didn't actually sleep with her. Sara followed him up the stairs. When Grissom reached the bedroom he found her hanging above her bed in her leather dominatrix suit and was gagged.

Grissom just stood there; he couldn't take in the sight before him and turned to face Sara that was behind him.

"Sara, could you please process the scene, I can't do this." he replied as he smiled slightly.

"Of course Gil, are you ok?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm going to head back to the lab. Catherine's here if you need anything." he said as he brushed her arm on the way out. Sara got straight into work mode and collected all the evidence and took pictures. Catherine and Nick were also there. They each collected their own evidence and processed the perimeter. Sara had finished what she had to do and went and found Catherine.

"Hey Cath, I have got all my evidence, I'm going to get a lift back to the lab with Brass if that's ok?" asked Sara.

"Yeah of course; Nick and I will be back shortly." she replied.

Sara and Brass got back to the lab and Sara quickly went to log her evidence. Brass headed straight for Grissom's office. Grissom was in his office and was going over some files that Ecklie had placed on his desk earlier that evening. Brass knocked and opened the door.

"Hey Gil, you ok buddy?" asked Brass a little concerned for his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shocked to be honest with you." he replied a little sadly.

"You know Sara has been a little worried about you." he replied.

"Why, what has she said?" asked Grissom worried that she had already gotten the wrong end of the stick he didn't want her upset again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, buddy, she just realize, you have just lost a friend; and she wants to be there for you." replied Brass.

"Oh, yeah sure, where is she?" he asked as he stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"She's logging in her evidence and is sorting through it." he replied as he also stood and followed Gil out of his office; heading to his own.

Sara had checked in her evidence and started to sift through it. _The quicker the better she thought_. Hopefully trying to find out what she can for Grissom. Grissom walked into where Sara was.

"Hey." he said as he walked up behind her and placed his hand on her lower back.

"Hey, you ok?" she replied a little sadly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sara honest. She was a good friend. I'm a little shocked, to say the least and the quicker we find who did this, the better." he replied now stroking her back, luckily nobody could see as there backs were nearest the wall.

"Yeah, I will get straight on with what I have here and let you know as soon as I find anything." she replied turning to him and giving him a little smile.

"Sara, come have a coffee with me first hon." he replied as he gently nudged her out of the room.

"Tea or coffee Sara?" asked Grissom

"Tea please honey." she replied with a slight smile. Grissom made the drinks and went and sat next to Sara. She put her hand on his thigh and gently rubbed.

"Gil, are you ok honey?" she asked a little cautiously. Grissom put his hand on her thigh.

"Sara, honey, I'm fine honestly, just a little shocked, but to be totally honest with you, you are my main priority. I love you so much and yes I'm upset to have lost a friend. Heather was, a friend who was there when I needed someone to talk too and a friend who I also helped." he replied a little quietly.

"I understand Gil, I love you too, but I know she was a good friend and I'm sorry I reacted the way I did when I saw that she had called you." she replied with a lump in her throat. Brass stood outside listening to the conversation and decided to leave them too it.

"Gil, may I stay with you after shift please? I hate going back to a cold empty apartment." she replied with her Sidle smile as she stroked his thigh.

"Of course honey, I hate it too." he replied as he started to rub her thigh, copying her movements.

"Gil, if you start that, I'm afraid I will have to jump you right here and now; and I don't think Ecklie or the others would be to happy about that." she replied laughing a little. Grissom ignored her and carried on and getting higher and higher up her thigh. Sara decided to play him at his own game. She was getting very aroused and knew that this was not good for either of them. She moved her hand up his thigh and rubbed over his cock. Grissom knew this wasn't doing either of them any good.

"Sara, honey, we can't; not here. Come by my office in a couple of hours." he replied as he still stroked her leg softly.

"Ok Gil, I better go and sift through this evidence; otherwise I will never get any work done." she replied. As she stood he rubbed his hand over between her legs over, her pussy and she squealed. Grissom smiled and she leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Just you wait." he smiled and got up and went to his office.

Sara had been going through her evidence for a couple of hours now and was getting nowhere fast. She looked up at the clock, decided to put away the evidence and go to Gil's office.

Grissom sat there in his office trying to sort through his paperwork but couldn't take his mind of Sara. He looked up and noticed she would be along soon. He's had fantasies of fucking her over his desk and has had them for a very, very long time. What he didn't know is that this had been one of her longtime fantasiey's too. He felt his cock twitch and was semi erect with visions of a naked Sara. He rubbed his hands over it and was becoming very horny.

Sara walked along the corridor and noticed that his blinds were closed. She looked around to make sure no one was around and knocked the door but there was no reply. She tried the door and it was unlocked. She had one last look around and quickly stepped in and shut the door. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing.

"Gil, are you in here?" she said a little quietly as to make sure no one outside could hear her. She tried to find the light switch and just as she was about to reach it Grissom grabbed her and put one hand over her mouth and another around her waist and picked her up. Sara squealed and laughed and tried to break free but he did have amazing upper body strength.

"Gil, put me down." she said and giggled. He walked around to his side of the desk still with her in his arms. He put her down and she tried to turn and face him. He wouldn't let her and kept her so she was in front of him facing the door with him behind her. He reached around her and cupped her breasts with both hands. Sara tried to reach behind her and rub her hand over his cock but he stopped her by grinding into her ass. Sara decided two could play this game so she moved her hands and placed them over the top of his and pushed his hands harder onto her breasts. She backed right into him, feeling his arousal and smiled to herself. Grissom nibbled on her neck whilst still rubbing her breasts.

"So, sweetheart, one of your fantasies is to be fucked over my desk is it?" he asked her huskily.

"Oh yes, since I first came here, and everytime I walk in this room I have visions." she replied in a sexy voice.

"Well, I have to tell you , this has been one of my fantasiey's too." he whispered into her ear. Sara felt her kneels crumbling. For him to have had the same feelings as she had was a dream come true. She decided to try and touch him again, but as before, he ground into her and wouldn't let her touch him.

"Gil, I need to feel you." she said a little incoherently. Grissom just ignored her and carried on kissing and biting her neck whilst cupping her breasts harder. Sara continued pushing her ass into him. Sara was getting very aroused and very wet. She decided if he wasn't going to let her touch him she was going to take the next step. She moved one of her hands from her breasts, slid it down her stomach and undid the button and zipper on her pants. Grissom felt her hand move and heard her undo her zipper. His erection was getting bigger and throbbing through his pants. Sara slid a hand in her pants and started to rub her clit. Sara moaned and rested her head on his shoulders. He kissed and licked her ears and neck she started rubbing harder.

"Mmm, Gil, so wet for you, so very wet." she said trying to tease him. Grissom knew what she was up to and started to grind his erection into her ass harder.

"So hard for you Sara, so very hard, I'm going to bend you over my desk and fuck you nice and slow then hard and fast, is that what you want honey?"

She started to moan more and more as she felt his cock throbbing against her ass. He slid a hand down and placed it over the top of hers inside her pants. He pulled her hand up and put it under her panties.

"Cum for me Sara, I want you to cum for me all over your fingers." he mumbled in her ear as he kept his hand over hers whilst she rubbed her clit. He moved her hand down further and he slid one of her fingers inside of her very wet pussy. Sara had never felt so aroused; her fantasy was coming true. She started a little slow at first, Grissom still had his hand over hers and he tried to get her to go a little faster.

"Gil, I'm so close honey, carry on for me?" she said as she tried to move her hand he kept it there but added one of his fingers too. He started to quicken the pace and felt Sara's knee's had become a little weak; he knew she was close. He removed his other hand that was on her breast and wrapped it around her waist to stop her from falling. She was still leaning back into him and now they were both working together faster and faster.

"Jesus Gil, I'm going to cum, oooo....Jesus....Mmmm......fuck Gil.....harder baby.....oooohhhhhh yeah...that's it baby.....oohhh...gggoooodddd.....Arrggghhhhh." Sara groaned as she came all over their hands. Grissom was holding onto her as she nearly collapsed. She bent over his desk trying to also keep herself up. Grissom was going to slide her pants down and get his throbbing cock out right then, but didn't want to rush their fantasy. Sara slowly got her breath back but not before Grissom took her hand and started sucking her fingers. Sara decided two could play that game and grabbed his hand and sucked on his. This turned Grissom on alot and Sara knew it.

After a few minutes Sara turned around to face Grissom and pulled him into a passionate kiss, he opened his mouth and Sara slipped her tongue in.

"God, you're so fucking sexy Sara. I can't get you out of my head; day or night." he said in between kisses. Sara just groaned into his mouth and he pulled away and started kissing and licking her neck. Sara was leaning on the edge of his desk and had her head tilted backwards so he had better access to her neck. She reached forward and undone his belt, button and zipper. He didn't want to stop her as it was getting very tight in his pants. He carried on kissing her neck and moved and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard honey; my hot, juicy, big cock is going to fuck you." he whispered and Sara slid her hand in his boxers and stoked his gorgeous hard throbbing cock. Grissom moaned in her ear. Sara stood up and turned him so he was now sat on the edge of the desk with his back to the door. She pulled his chair over and sat in it and pulled his cock out from his boxers. She stroked him very softly and he leaned back on his desk. She took this as an opportunity and bent forward and licked the pre cum from the tip of his cock. He pushed himself forward trying to put his cock into Sara's mouth. She backed off a little and licked down his shaft and sucked his balls. Grissom groaned and begged her to suck his cock.

"Sara, please, oh god please, suck my cock." he begged he couldn't take the teasing any longer. Sara knew he probably wouldn't last long so started to suck him nice and slowly. Grissom watched her and thought she was amazing and had never had a blowjob like it in his life. She knew which buttons to press and he loved it. Sara didn't want him to cum just yet so took it nice and slow. Grissom knew what she was doing but wasn't as close as she thought he might be.

"Sara, please, harder and faster; I'm not close just yet honey." he said whilst rubbing his hands through her hair. Sara sped up and started sucking licking and teasing faster and harder. Grissom pushed her head down hard and she nearly chocked but let him do it. He was pushing her head up and down. She knew he wouldn't last long if she kept going like this. Grissom felt like he was in heaven, he knew he would never be able to sit at his desk and get this image out of his head again.

"Jesus Sara, so fucking good, I love fucking your mouth." he groaned and was now getting close. She slowed down a little and he was glad. He could have stayed that way and cum right down the back of her throat, but that wasn't her fantasy. Although it was another one of his, he wanted to fulfil their fantasy first. Grissom put his hands either side of her cheeks and lifted her head up and looked into her lovely brown eyes. He lifted her up of the chair and pulled her in for a slow kiss and Sara moaned into his mouth.

"God Gil, I need to feel you." she begged. As he was kissing her he reached down and pulled her pants down and panties in one swift move and they fell to her ankles. He slid his hand in between her legs and stroked her pussy.

"Still very wet for me Sara." he said whilst looking into her eyes. Sara blushed a little and moaned when he put his hand between her legs.

"God, Gil, such big fingers." she said whilst leaning over to kiss him.

"No Sara, so tight." he replied. She giggled and replied.

"No you have big fingers." and he laughed. Grissom stood up and his boxers and pants fell around his ankles. He slid his shoes off and pulled his clothes off too. Sara did the same and he moved to stand behind her and bent her over his desk. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Tell me honey, is this how your fantasy starts?" he asked huskily.

"Oh yes Gil, just like this." she replied in a very sexy voice. Grissom was so turned on. He wanted it to last, but wasn't sure if he could.

"Tell me; what you want me to do next honey?" he whispered in her ear bent over her as his cock was rubbing against her as.

"Jesus Gil, Just fuck me will you?" she replied impatiently.

"Patience Sara, What do you want me to do?" he said teasingly with his hand wrapped around his cock slapping her ass with it. Sara knew he was teasing her and didn't think she could cope much longer.

"Gil, I want you to fuck me nice and slow to start with, but pushing deep inside of me so I can feel all of you." she replied knowing that it would make him enter her. It worked he slipped the tip of his cock in but then pulled out again.

"Jesus Sara, so wet for me, I just slide in and slide out." he said teasingly. Sara tried to push back onto him but he was too quick.

"Gil, please, I need to feel you, fuck me baby." she groaned. Grissom gave in and slid inside of her.

"OH, Fuck, Jesus." they both said in unison. Grissom pumped her nice and slow.

"Is this what you want sweetheart?" asked Grissom as he fucked her and reached around to cup her breast.

"Oh god Gil, that's good, so good, fuck me harder Gil." That was all he needed to hear. He reached his hands over to her shoulders and fucked her harder. He watched his cock going all the way in and pulling nearly all the way out. He fucked her harder and she was starting to moan louder.

"Shh, Sara honey, unless you want someone coming in." he said smiling.

"God, Gil, how am I suppose to be quiet?" she said still moaning. He was getting close and pumped faster.

"OH, god Sara, so close honey, cum with me." he begged. Sara pushed back on him faster and harder. Grissom took one hand of her shoulder and reached around and rubbed her clit. It was all Sara needed.

"Oh, fuck, Gil, yes that's it....Mmmmm.....Jesus......ohhhh.....gggooodddd." she said as her orgasm over took her. Grissom felt Sara's walls tightening around his cock and rubbed her clit harder and as she came, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Ohhhh.......Fuckkk......Sara.......gggoooddddd.......Mmmmm......so tight honey......I love you." he muttered as he came deep inside of her. He leaned over her, not wanting to move. Sara wanted to stay that way and never move either. Grissom had an idea; as he slid out of her, he went down on his knees and licked all his cum from Sara's pussy. Sara nearly died when she realized what he was doing and had found it such a turn on. He licked every single drop from her with his tongue which was deep inside of her.

"Oh, shit, Gil, Ohhh, Jesus, I'm going to cum again." he smiled knowing that she would and his erection had come back. He stood up and pulled Sara up of the desk and turned her around so she was facing him.

"I'm not finished yet honey, My fantasy had one more bit to it. " he replied as he pushed her so she was laying on his desk facing him and she squealed. He lifted her legs so they were over his shoulders and placed his cock at the opening of her very wet pussy. Files that were on the table fell off onto the floor. Sara couldn't believe that he was ready to go again so quickly.

"Gil." she said laughing and he slapped his cock on her clit a few times. Sara loved the feeling and was ready to go again too.

"Mmm, Sara, so beautiful." he said smiling and looking into her eyes. Sara stared back into dark blue eyes.

"Kiss me Gil, I need you." she groaned. He bent over and kissed her with all his love. He begged for entrance and she kindly gave it to him. Their tongues danced togeter like there was no tomorrow. As he kissed her he reached down and pushed his cock deep inside of her.

"Mmmm, Jesus." she mumbled into his mouth.

"Mmmm." replied Grissom as he started to fuck her again. This time there was no being slow. He stood up with her legs up on his shoulders and his arms wrapped around her legs for support he fucked and fucked with all that he had.

"Gil, I'm going to cum, cum with me honey." she groaned. Grissom fucked her hard and fast and as he felt her walls clench around his big, throbbing cock, he exploding deep inside of her.

"Oh fuck." he said as he fell on top of her. Sara just laid there staring up at the ceiling. Grissom looked up at her and smiled.

"Next time you tell me your getting old, and you don't think you would be able to make me happy, remind me to hit you." she said and smiled. Grissom laughed and was very surprised himself at that performance.

"Well, it was a fantasy I have had for a very long time, and after you told me that it was one of your's too, I wanted to fulfill it and not disappoint you honey." replied Grissom seriously.

"You could never disappoint me Gil, just being around you makes me the happiest woman alive." she replied. Grissom went to stand up and then helped Sara up off his desk.

"I think we better get dressed sweetheart, before someone comes looking for us." said Grissom pulling Sara close to kiss her passionately. Sara was the first to pull away.

"You're right, Gil, we better get dressed. We have been missing for a while. I'm surprised we've gotten away with it for this long." she replied smiling and gave him another quick peck on the lips before she bent down and picked her clothes up off the floor.

**A/N: Well what do you think? I know i needed a cold shower after that!!! All i want for xmas is William Petersen, is that to much to ask???????**


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hi all, thanks for the review here is your next chapter, and for all you people who made me depressed saying william petersen's wife wouldn't let me have him, I have spoken to her and she said ok, but only for 1 month. (I WISH LOL)_

**Chapter 15**

Ten minutes later they were just picking the files up off the floor and there was a knock at the door. They didn't have time to respond when the door flung open and in walked.............

"Jesus, don't you know how to wait until your invited in?" asked Grissom a little shocked and annoyed. Sara quickly jumped up with files in her hands.

"Gil, I know how you like to hide from me." replied Ecklie looking at Sara.

"Ah, sorry, better get going, thanks for checking that over for me Griss." replied Sara as she took a file with her so not to look like she was up to something.

"No worries, anytime Sara, you don't need to ask you know that. I'm always on, ah sorry, I mean at my desk." he replied a little flushed. Sara giggled on her way out and Ecklie looked at the both wondering what they were up to.

"So, what can I do for you?" asked Grissom annoyed that Ecklie had interrupted them.

"Well, I was just wondering how the case is coming along with Lady Heather?" asked Ecklie.

"Well, Sara has been going over some of the evidence that she collected and has found nothing so far. Nick and Catherine should be back soon and we can see what they have." replied Grissom as he moved around to sit at his desk. As he sat down all he could see was visions of Sara bent over his desk and him fucking her nice and slowly from behind. Ecklie had asked him a question and couldn't understand why he was being ignored.

"Gil, earth to Gil?" he raised his voice.

"Oh, ah, sorry, I have alot on my mind at the moment and as you can see I have loads of paperwork to get through, is there anything else I can help you with?" asked Grissom a little annoyed that Ecklie didn't really want anything and was just being nosy. Ecklie didn't even reply and walked out of the office.

Sara was in the lab and had gone through all her evidence and couldn't find anything. She was getting a little annoyed because she knew Grissom wouldn't be happy and would need to be closer on this case. She bagged everything up and looked on the table. She still had the file that she walked out of Grissom's office with and she smiled. _God that man is absoloutely amazing, he is more than I ever imagined. Fucking me over his desk like that was out of this world, I never thought he would risk that, ever._ She didn't hear Grissom come up behind her and when he put his hand on the cheek of her ass and gave it a squeeze she jumped nearly half a mile.

"Gil." she said smiling.

"Couldn't resist honey, you have such a gorgeous ass, anyway what were you thinking about; you were miles away." he asked with his eyebrow raised and a cheeky grin knowing full well what she was thinking as he had done ever since.

"Oh, umm, well, ah." she went bright red and couldn't speak. She knew he knew what she was thinking. Grissom smiled and put his hand on the small of her back and leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Make sure your at mine when shift ends, I have a treat for you. I won't be there till about an hour after you, beacuse I have a meeting with the sheriff. There is a key above the door." he looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"Oh, and what do you have in mind?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" he smiled looking at her over the top of his glasses. What she didn't know was that he had given a key to Brass and asked him to do a couple of things for him at his townhouse.

Shift was over and Sara passed by Grissom's office on the way out.

"Hey." she smiled leaning against the door frame.

"Hey, you ready to go home?" he asked looking from his desk to Sara and back again. Sara realized he what he was doing and smiled.

"That's one fantasy out the way." she said and winked at him.

"Yes, but I have another that really needs to be fulfilled and I have also dreamed of for ages." he replied smiling at her.

"Oh, really, and what might that be Dr Grissom." she said playfully.

"Come in and close the door and I will tell you." he replied quietly. Sara closed the door behind her and went and perched her self on his desk next to him. Grissom put his hand on her thigh and Sara took a deep breath. Grissom smiled and stroked her thigh.

"Well Miss Sidle, I'm not sure if I should tell you here or not. After earlier, I may just have to bend you over my desk again and fuck you so hard." he said whilst stroking her leg and also strokin his cock over his trousers.

"You see what you do to me? This just from thinking about you and what happened in here earlier." he said raising an eyebrow and pointing to his crotch.

"Gil, I can assure you, you're not the only one. I'm still very wet and can't get out of my head what happened earlier either." she smiled at him and watched him rub his shaft over his trousers. Grissom moved his hand up higher towards her pussy, but not quiet touching there.

"Sara, god, you make me so horny." he said this as he undone his zipper and reached in and pulled his throbbing cock out. Sara just looked at him in amazement and couldn't believe what he was doing.

"Gil."she squealed quietly as she watched him stroke his cock.

"This is what you do to me Sara, I only have to be near you and I get very hard." he said as he moved his hand so it was over her pussy on her pants. He could feel her heat through them and it made his dick throb even more.

"Mmm." said Sara as he stroked her and himself. She was getting very turned on by watching him stroke himself.

"Do you know this is also one of my fantasy's, watching you stroke your self and make yourself cum all over my tits." said Sara a little flushed.

"Well honey, that can be arranged but for now just watch." he replied huskily. He started to stroke a little faster and harder. Sara just watched and she was becoming very horny, she thought she could have an orgasm with him only touching her over her trousers.

"Oh, Sara, God, I want to fuck you honey, I want to come all over you tit's, then lick you from head to toe, suck your hot juicy pussy till you cum in my mouth." he replied as he was getting very close to explode. Sara realized he was getting very close as he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. She decided to surprise him and moved from the desk and knelt down and took him in her mouth. She sucked the tip whilst he still stroked his shaft.

"Oh, Jesus Sara, so good honey, your mouth is so fucking good, bite me Sara, lick me, suck me hard." with this she did as he asked and he soon exploded in her mouth.

"Oh, Fuck, Jesus, God Sara...Mmmm....Ooohhhh.....Sarrraaaa." he muttered incoherently. Sara couldn't believe he still had so much left in him after earlier but loved it. After she swallowed everything he gave, she got up bent over and kissed him. Grissom begged for her to open her mouth so he could taste himself, she obliged and they both groaned into each others mouths.

"Not fair, you didn't get to tell me your fantasy." she said as she pulled away and Grissom straightened himself up.

"Don't you worry honey I will tell you before the day is over." he replied wickedly. Sara stood and he pulled her in for another kiss and they both said their goodbyes.

As soon as Sara left Grissom called Brass.

"Hi Brass, she has just left so I would say about 20 minutes." said Grissom

"Right ok, nearly there Gil." said Brass rushing around Grissom's townhouse trying to get everything ready.

"Good, thanks Brass, this means alot."

"Just so long as you look after her, I mean it Gil, she's the closest thing I have to a daughter and if anybody hurts her they will have me to deal with." replied Brass strongly.

"Brass, I love her to bits and I wouldn't knowingly hurt her for the world." replied Grissom.

"I know Gil, just warning you buddy." he replied and chuckled down the phone.

"Anyway better get off the phone she be here soon." said Brass.

"Yeah ok, thanks again Brass, will see you tonight." replied Grissom and then hung up.

Sara stopped off at the store on here way home as she needed a few things. She couldn't get out of her head what had happened during shift and was in total shock that Grissom would even kiss her at the lab let alone do what they had done. As she walked around the store she collected a few things she thought they might need for breakfast as she wanted to surprise him when he got home. He thought she didn't really know how to cook so wanted to have breakfast ready for when he came home.

Grissom left his office and headed out to his SUV, he had lied about meeting with the sheriff because he had a surprise for Sara. He needed to get there before her and never realizing she had stopped at the store. He made it home roughly 5 minutes before her. He parked his car in his garage so she didn't know he was home.

He entered his townhouse and had a quick look around to make sure everything was in place. He gave Sara a quick call as he wondered why she wasn't there already.

"Hi, honey, you at home yet?" he asked.

"Just pulled up honey, had to stop by the store for a few things." she replied.

"Oh, ok, I shouldn't be too long baby." he replied with a wicked grin on his face.

"Ok, honey, miss you already." replied Sara trying to get the bags out of the car whilst holding the phone to her ear.

"Miss you too sweetheart, see you soon." replied Grissom and hung up.

Sara approached his door and thought she could smell something. She searched for the key above the door and found it. As she opened the door she walked in and went straight to the kitchen. She started to put the shopping away and noticed a note attached to the door of the fridge, which said..........

A/N: HAHA now you can call me all the names under the sun, now leave a review and I will get the next chapter out asap. x


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Hi all thanks for the reviews, love them, thanks again to twisted puppy excellent beta. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 16**

_Sara,_

_Put the shopping away and walk to the bedroom._

Sara wondered what was going on but did as she was told and then wandered off to the bedroom. As she opened the door, the lights were all off, but candles lit around the room. She looked over to the bed and noticed red rose petals covered the bed and the floor from the doorway. She noticed another note on the bed.

_Sara,_

_Go into the bathroom, get into the bath and relax for a while._

She stepped into the bathroom and saw a bath already for her with rose petals in it and a glass of champagne on the side. The bath was massive and could easily fit four people in it. Grissom was hiding in the closet and waited until she had gone into the bathroom. Sara stripped off and stepped into the bath. Grissom approached the bathroom already naked and she didn't see him as her back was to the door. She soaked in the bath and picked up her champagne and took a sip.

"Mmm, this is wonderful." she said allowed to herself not realizing Grissom was stood behind her. She put the glass back down on the side and Grissom tip toed towards her and she didn't have a clue he was there. She started humming a tune and all of a sudden Grissom moved closer to her and bent over and started massaging her shoulders.

"Mmm, Hi." she mumbled whilst enjoying the massage.

"Hey, you enjoying your bath?" he replied and kissed her on top of the head.

"No." she replied with a smirk on her face that he couldn't see.

"Oh, why honey?" he replied a little surprised.

" Because you're not in here with me." she replied and bent back to look him in the eyes and he smiled.

"Well move forward honey and I will get in behind you." he replied. He stepped in and Sara jumped on his lap and started kissing his neck.

"Thanks Gil, this is lovely and so romantic, how did you manage to do this?" she asked between kisses.

"Ah, a magician never reveals his secrets." replied Grissom as he cupped Sara's ass and pulled her closer; his erection evident between her legs.

"Mmm, Gil." she mumbled into his mouth. Grissom smiled and snaked out his tongue begging for entrance. Sara opened her mouth and they kissed nice and slow and their tongue's danced together nice and slowly. After a couple of minutes Sara broke the kiss with a need to breathe.

"God, Sara, you blow my mind away." said Grissom leaning his head on hers. She smiled at him and moved to start kissing her way down his neck and sucked on his earlobe, she knew how much that turned him on; it was one of his weak spots.

"Sara, Jesus, honey, you know how to wind me up." he replied leaning his head against the bath tub.

"Don't know what you mean, I'm only kissing you." she said innocently but knew exactly what she was doing.

"Yeah, right, just you wait." he replied as he had something else up his sleeve waiting for her in the bedroom.

"Oh, really." she replied smirking and licking her way down to his already erect nipples. She could feel his cock twitching underneath her.

"Yes." he replied as he cupped her ass harder this time. Sara ground into him and she was becoming very wet, just knowing that he was fully aroused beneath her was driving her insane. She moved a hand down between them and went to stroke his shaft but he pulled her hands back up.

"Come on let's get out of here." he said with a sexy tone. He stood up and his erection was pointing right at her.

"Mmm, Gil, are we excited about something?" she replied teasingly. He bent down and felt between her legs.

"Mmm, Sara, are you?" he replied back knowing damn well she was as horny as he was. He grabbed a towel and patted her down and she did the same to him. As she bent down on her knees to do his legs she quickly took his massive cock into her mouth and he groaned. Sara giggled whilst licking his shaft.

"Jesus, Sara, not fair." he replied but loved how her mouth worked on his cock. He put his hands through her hair and fucked her mouth. If he carried on he was going to explode, but he couldn't stop. She was so good at it and he loved it. Sara knew he was enjoying it by the way he started fucking her mouth. She loved sucking his cock and could do it for hours. She looked up at him and he was looking down watching his cock go in and out of her mouth. She could see a sparkle in his eyes and she kept looking at him as she sucked and licked and blew on his cock. Grissom was getting very close and reached down to cup a breast and squeezed very hard.

"Mmm." muttered Sara as she licked down his shaft.

"Fuck, Sara, don't stop honey, so good, so very good, I love fucking your mouth, how did you learn to give head like that honey." he mumbled incoherently. She just smiled and sucked harder and faster. She cupped his balls and they were a handful too.

"Oh, shit, honey, don't stop, fuck don't stop....I'm gonna.....Ohhhh.......Mmmm.......Shit......Yes baby......Mmmm......Jesus.....Saarrrrraaaaa." he groaned and came deep down her throat and Sara had to wrap an arm around his legs to help keep him up.

"You ok baby?" she said smiling up at him as she licked every last drop of cum from him.

"Jesus Christ Sara, so fucking good at that, It's hard for me to stop you." he replied honestly.

"I have dream't of doing that to you for years Gil, and I never want to stop giving it to you." she replied looking deep into his eyes. Grissom pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. He wanted to taste himself on her and loved the taste of her. He pulled away and picked her up in his arms and she screamed.

"Gil." she screamed as he took her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed full of petals. He picked a handful of petals up and placed them on her body while reciting a poem to her.

"**Sara**,

**Love is the greatest feeling,  
Love is like a play,  
Love is what I feel for you,  
Each and every day,  
Love is like a smile,  
Love is like a song,  
Love is a great emotion,  
That keeps us going strong,  
I love you with my heart,  
My body and my soul,  
I love the way I keep loving,  
Like a love I can't control,  
So remember when your eyes meet mine,  
I love you with all my heart,  
And I have poured my entire soul into you,  
Right from the very start."**

Sara had tears in her eye's as she replied "**Meghan**."

"**Gil Grissom**." he replied as he bent down and placed a loving sexual kiss on her lips. He stroked her cheeks and wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Sara, I love you, don't you ever forget that."

"I love you to Gil, Always have and always will. We have missed so much time together but never will we be apart." she replied pulling him down to kiss him passionately. Sara moaned into his mouth and Grissom licked along her bottom lip. Sara opened her mouth and there tongue's danced together. Grissom pulled away first and started to kiss her neck. Sara ran her fingers through his salt n pepper curls, she loved his hair. Grissom started to kiss down her neck and down towards her breasts. Sara tried moving so that her breasts would touch his lips, but he was too quick. He moved and kissed down the middle of her breasts without touching them. He noticed her nipples were fully erect and smiled. He kissed down her stomach and licked around her naval.

"You taste so good Sara." he said as he started to move lower. He licked along the top of her curls and she moaned. He moved to the side and kissed and licked down her left thigh. He moved towards her groin but purposely missed and licked and kissed her down her leg. He kissed and licked up her right leg. He kissed near her groin on the other side and she moaned as he teased her.

"Gil, please." she begged. He hovered above her pussy and could smell her scent.

"You smell so beautiful Sara." he said as he gave her clit a lick just once. She arched her back trying to get him to do it again but he moved up her body and took her left breast in his mouth and cupped her right breast. She arched her back again and Grissom took as much as he could in his mouth and sucked really hard. When he let her go he noticed that he had left a mark on her breast and smiled. He moved over and took the other breast in his mouth and did the same thing. He marked that one too. Sara lied back with her eyes closed. She'd had many dreams about this and here she was being kissed and sucked by Gil Grissom. He worked his way back down her body and stopped as he breathed in her scent. Sara blushed as she watched him and he licked her clit.

"Mmm, tastes so nice, Sara." he said as he licked again, this time with a little more force. Sara arched her back and he sucked on her clit. Sara nearly screamed and felt she was going to cum already. He put his hand between her legs and started to stroke her slowly. Sara arched her back as high as she could. He sucked her clit as hard as he could and slid 2 fingers inside her soaking wet pussy. It was all she needed as she felt her orgasm over take her. Grissom carried on but more slowly as he let her ride her orgasm out. Sara still had her fingers through his hair and kept him there.

"Jesus Christ, Gil, So good at that. Better than I ever imagined." she moaned as she could still see stars. Grissom moved up and lied down beside her then moved over to kiss her.

"I've had many dreams Sara about what I wanted to do and needed to do, and they are by far the best feelings in the world." replied Grissom as he kissed her. Sara placed a hand on his cheek.

"Chalk?" he asked with a smile.

"Never was, just needed to feel you." she replied and smiled her Sidle smile at him. She pushed him on his back and started to kiss his chest. Grissom stopped her and pushed her back down.

"I'm not finished with you yet my dear." he smiled. Grissom reached into his drawer as he was kissing Sara and pulled out the surprise he had put in there earlier, luckily Brass didn't see that bit of the surprise.

_A/N: You know what to do hit the little green button and tell me what you think. x_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Hi all, thanks for your reviews, they make me laugh, sorry this is only a short one have been a little busy with xmas coming up._

**Chapter 17**

"I'm not finished with you yet my dear." he smiled. Grissom reached into his drawer as he was kissing Sara and pulled out the surprise he had put in there earlier, luckily Brass didn't see that bit of the surprise. Sara didn't see what he was doing as he was kissing her. He put it on the bed and started to kiss down her body again. Sara had her head on the pillow and eyes closed as she took in the feeling again knowing she would be screaming his name again very shortly. Grissom reached over and picked up the surprise he had for her. He moved it towards her wet folds and she felt something cold. She was about to open her eyes.

"Sara do you trust me?" he asked moving back up to look in her eyes.

"Yes Gil, always." she said looking into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Then keep your eyes closed, sweetheart." he said as he bent down and kissed her. He moved back down towards her breasts. He kissed and sucked each one until they became erect and then went further south. He licked around her navel and she ran her fingers through his hair and tried to guide him to her wet pussy. Grissom smiled and let her have her way for a few minutes. She was very wet and she honestly was beginning to think she was a tap that always stayed on. He licked and sucked for a few minutes then Sara moved her hands and began stroking and squeezing her breasts. Grissom seized the opportunity and picked up the mystery object again. He moved it towards her clit and started stroking her. Sara wondered what it was but also didn't care because it felt great. He kept stroking her and could see Sara enjoying it. It worked just as he hoped it would. He moved it towards her wet pussy and started to push it in to her.

"Oh, Gil." she screamed.

"Mmm, yes honey?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"So, good." she mumbled. He started to push it into her. Sara spread her legs as far as they would go and arched her back. He was glad it was working the way he wanted it to, so decided to turn it on. With that Sara started moaning loudly.

"Oh, Jesus Gil, faster honey, faster." she begged. He did as she asked and pushed harder and faster, he was enjoying this as much as she was. His erection has throbbing. He turned the part on that was on the side and placed it on her clit. The vibration on her clit and the movement inside her sent her right over the edge.

"Oh, fuck, Jesus.....Gil.....ooooo......mmyyyyyy......gggooooddddd." she moaned and managed to keep her eyes shut through out the whole process. Grissom smiled at the reaction he got and never thought she would like it as much as she did. He moved up the bed.

"Sara, honey, you may open your eyes." he said looking deep into them.

"Gil, what was that; it was amazing." she replied still a little out of breath.

"What was what honey?" he said teasingly as he hid it behind his back.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Gilbert Grissom." she replied flashing her Sidle smile at him.

"Sorry, honey It was my hands and tongue." he replied with a sparkle in his eye trying to being serious.

"Yeah right Gil, and I'm Jorja Fox." she replied smiling.

"Ha ha ha, It was just a little something I brought from the shopping mall the other day honey." he replied.

"So, let me see, baby, please." she said as she started to sit up. Grissom pushed her back down and gave her a deep sexual kiss that was full of love. Sara moaned into his mouth and tried to push him onto his back; she succeeded.

"Ouch." said Grissom as he landed on it.

"Oh, sorry, honey, did I hurt you?" she replied a little worriedly. Grissom laughed and moved to pull out the object from underneath him. Sara smiled and her cheeks went bright red.

"Gil, is that what you used?" she asked a little shyly.

"Yes, honey and I didn't hear any complaints." he replied teasing her.

"Oh, definitely not; you can use that any time you like baby." she replied laughing.

"Oh, really." he replied with his eye brow practically reaching the ceiling.

"Oh, yes, but it's not as good as you honey." she replied leaning in for a kiss. Grissom laughed into her mouth. Sara reached down and started to stroke his erection.

"Mmm, so big Gil, I really love your cock, I could eat and fuck it all day." she replied in between kisses.

"Well, I wouldn't say no honey." he replied as he cupped a breast and squeezed her nipple a little hard.

"Ouch." said Sara teasingly. She started to stoke his cock a little harder and she knew that after what he just done to her he wouldn't last too long. She got up on her knees and straddled him. She leaned in and kissed him and he begged her for entrance and she obliged but teased him as she dipped her tongue in and out.

"Such a tease Sara Sidle." he mumbled as he kept trying to catch her tongue.

"Yes, just like you Gilbert Grissom." she replied. His erection was throbbing between her legs so she raised herself up and guided his cock into her. She slowly lowered herself and Grissom held his breath. She lowered herself all the way down and he let out the breath he was holding.

"Oh, Sara, honey so tight, such a tight pussy sweetheart, fuck me Sara, fuck me hard and fast honey." he mumbled. Sara did as he asked and sped up. She started rocking backwards and forwards and he moved up a little so he was in a sitting position. Sara reached behind him and used the headboard to pull herself back and forward.

"Mmm, is this what you want baby?" she asked teasingly. Grissom cupped her ass with both hands and pushed her into him more.

"You know it is Sara, god you are so good." he said as he took a nipple in his mouth. He was getting close and Sara could also feel that she was getting close. Grissom turned her over so she was now on her back and managed to stay inside of her throughout the process. He started to fuck her hard and fast and Sara moaned and groaned.

"Jesus, Gil, fuck me baby, fuck me harder, fuck yeah, that's it baby." she moaned as he fucked her leaned over and kissed her passionately. He felt Sara's walls beginning to tighten around his cock and he fucked her faster.

"Jesus, Gil, cum with me baby, let go." she begged and it was all he needed, they both came together and he collapsed on top of her. They stayed that way for as long as they could but then Grissom's knees started to hurt a little so he had to move. He laid on his back and pulled Sara over to him. As she moved to cuddle into his chest she pulled up the comforter and snuggled into him.

"So, honey, when and where did you get my little surprise." she asked.

"Well, I had to stop by the shopping mall the other day and walked past the shop called Ann Summers; fabulous place. You wouldn't believe what they have in there. I spotted all different kinds of vibrators on the shelf and found this one honey; it's called Rampant Rabbit, I thought it was good since we've been going at it like rabbits." he chuckled and Sara laughed too.

"Now honey, let's try get some sleep. I'm exhausted." he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Me too honey, thanks for my lovely surprises." she said and yawned.

"Your welcome honey, now sleep." he said and she turned over and he spooned himself up behind her.

A/N: So, what did you think? tell me by hiting the little green button. What would you like to see happen?


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Hi all I hope you have all had a wonderful xmas and happy new year to you all, sorry it's been so long but has been very hectic with familys and parties lol. So enjoy your next chapter and let me know what you think. Thanks again to my beta twisted puppy._

**Chapter 18**

Sara woke to Grissom poking her in the back with what she thought was his elbow, but it wasn't until she turned over she realised it was something else. She heard him moan and decided to lay still and see what he was moaning.

"Oh Sara, Mmmm, honey." she heard him mumble and tried so hard not to burst out laughing.

"Sara, you are so good at that honey." he said as he started moving. Sara could only imagine that he must be dreaming that she was giving him what he calls a mind blowing blowjob. So she had an idea but needed to try and move without waking him.

"Sara, don't stop honey, bite it, suck it, and lick it honey, Mmmmm, Jesus yeah just like that." Sara was desperate to laugh. She managed to turn over and could see Gil moving as if he was fucking her. She dived under the covers and started stroking him slowly, so not to wake him just yet.

"Oh Sara, yes baby, that's good, feels so good honey, how did you learn to do that?" he mumbled and Sara smiled knowing that he always said what a good blowjob she gave him. She felt him starting to move faster and knew that if she didn't take him in her mouth he would probably cum all over the sheets. Grissom moved and he was no lying on his back which made it easier for Sara to kneel either side of him and take him in her mouth. She got into position and couldn't believe that Grissom was still asleep. She had her hand wrapped around his shaft and with his movement she didn't even need to move her hand. He was getting faster and faster on his own.

"Sara honey, I'm going to cum, I want you to taste and swallow my hot juicy cum Sara, I'm going to shoot it right down the back of your throat." he mumbled and with that Sara took him in her mouth and sucked his very hard pulsating cock. She licked and sucked and bit the tip of it and licked his pre cum that was on the tip. He started to fuck her face really hard and Sara couldn't believe that he was still asleep. She was wondering if he does this regularly and also if he ever woke up and had to finish it himself like she did. Grissom stirred slightly and realised the dream he was having was actually not a dream at all. He moved his hands and brushed them through her hair. Sara looked up and saw lovely blue eye's looking down at her.

"Jesus Sara, I'm so close honey, Mmmmm....oooooo.....Shhhitttttt......Saaarrrraaaa honey......aaaarrrrgggghhhhh." shouted Grissom as he exploded into her mouth. Sara stayed sucking and licking slowly till he had ridden out his orgasm and then gave him one last suck adding kisses to the insides of his thighs. Grissom lay there trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Hey baby." said Sara as she moved up the bed and laid on her side with her hand on her face leaning on her elbow.

"Hey, sweetheart, goooood morning." said Grissom with a smile on his face looking into Sara's lovely brown orbs. Sara reached over and stroked his cheek.

"Chalk?" he asked as he always teased her about that when ever she did that.

"No honey, just want to feel you." she replied. Grissom smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Honey, I think you just did more than feel me." he replied smiling. Sara laughed out loud and Grissom wondered what she was laughing at.

"Gil, honey, if you hadn't of woken me up like that, then that wouldn't of just happened." she said giggling.

"Like what honey; I woke up with your giving me one of your mind blowing blowjobs." he said in a serious tone.

"Gil, I thought it was your elbow in my back and you were talking in your sleep, but then I realised that you were actually dreaming I was giving you a blowjob in your sleep. So I decided to make your dream come true." she replied winking and smiling her Sidle smile at him. Grissom went a little flushed and embarrassed. He realised what had happened; which had happened nearly every morning. He would normally have to finish it himself. Sara noticed the embarrassment on his face and leaned over to kiss him on the lips. She begged him for entrance with her tongue and he obliged. They stayed this way and kissed passionately and slowly. It was so slow that they poured all there love into the kiss as if they never wanted to part. Their tongues danced around one another's mouth, neither wanting to part. Sara was the first to pull away which caused Grissom to moan.

"Sorry honey, but if I don't move I'm afraid I will wet the bed." she said laughing trying to get out of the bed as fast as she could. Grissom laughed also.

"I will go put the coffee on honey." replied Grissom getting up and wrapping his robe around him.

"Ok, honey, could you put some toast on please I'm a little hungry." she shouted from the bathroom.

"Whatever you want honey." he called back.

Sara had brushed her teeth, picked up Grissom's shirt off the bedroom floor and put it on with nothing else; then went through to the kitchen to find Grissom cooking. She crept up behind him and put her arms around his waist and kissed his neck and he leaned back into her.

"Honey, toast would have been fine." she mumbled into his back.

"I know honey, but seeing as we used a lot of energy, I didn't want you fainting at work tonight." he replied laughing. Sara playfully smacked him and then set the table up.

After breakfast, Sara went to pick the dishes up and Grissom pulled her back. She fell on his lap. He started kissing her neck and she had left the top two buttons open so he could easily access her breasts. He kissed and sucked on her earlobe down her neck and across the top half of her left breast. Sara leaned back against the table so he had better access. She could feel his erection against her throbbing wet pussy under his robe begin to pulse. She moaned and he smiled against her chest.

"Hmmm, what's up baby?" he mumbled in between kissing her chest.

"Oh, I think you know Dr Gilbert Grissom; I think I can feel something between my legs." she replied smiling and rubbing her fingers through his hair and pulling him further into her chest.

"I don't know what your talking about Miss Sidle." he replied sarcastically and she started grinding into him and he groaned.

"Oh I think you do Gil." she replied as she ground into him harder. He stood up carrying her and placed her carefully on the table and she squealed. He pushed her back so she was sprawled out across his table. He looked down at her and noticed that his shirt had ridden up her body and she had no panties on.

"Well, well, well, Miss Sidle, no panties." he said as he looked down between her legs and undone his robe to free his hard, big, throbbing cock. He took it into his hand and started stroking himself. Sara loved to watch him do that. She could cum just by watching him. She decided to move her hand down and start playing with her pussy. Grissom thought about stopping her but he enjoyed watching her too.

"Mmm, Gil, I'm so wet for you honey." she mumbled and used her other hand to rub over her erect nipples. Grissom wanted her right there and then but wanted her to have an orgasm first. He still stoked his cock in one hand but then used his other hand to start stroking her clit. Sara moaned and Grissom rubbed harder. He was also stroking his cock faster too and wanted so much to be inside of her.

"Cum for me sweetheart." he begged as he watched Sara enter 2 fingers inside of her. She entered two fingers inside of her then pulled them out and sucked of her juices.

"Mmm, Gil, so nice." she mumbled knowing that he loved to taste her. He leaned over her and kissed her and begged her for entrance she teased him at first and then when he groaned she opened and he dived straight in with his tongue tasting her.

"Mmm, so nice Sara, you taste so beautiful." he mumbled. He was still stroking his cock and Sara had put her hand back down between her legs and placed three fingers inside of her and was fucking herself faster now. She placed her other hand around Gils hand and stroked his cock with him. Grissom moaned and removed his hand and placed his hand on top of Sara's between her legs.

"Let me honey." he begged and she removed her hand. He placed two fingers inside of her and his thumb rubbed her clit. He started off slowly but then picked up the pace as she started to stroke him harder. The urge to explode in her hands was tempting but he didn't want to just yet. He tried to slow her down but she wouldn't let him, he was losing control, she had this affect on him.

"Fuck me Gil, I need to feel you inside of me." she begged. He agreed as he thought he was going to cum all over her hand the way she was stroking his cock. He stopped fingering her and moved so that he was placed as her entrance.

"Tell me what you want Sara." he whispered looking into her dark brown lustful eyes.

"You, Gil, Fuck me, please." she begged.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he said teasing her. It was also a stalling tactic so he wouldn't explode as soon as he entered her.

"God Dammit, Gilbert Grissom, will you Fuck me, now?" she shouted and he slammed his hard, throbbing cock right up inside of her.

"This what you want Sara?" he asked as he pushed his whole length in and out. Sara arched her back and moaned.

"Oh, god, Gil, Yes, Fuck me, hard and fast." she begged. She knew she was close. Grissom took no notice and teased her more. It didn't do him any favours as he was pretty close too.

"Slowly Sara." he said as he pushed all the way in and then all the way out, teasing her. The feeling of her around his cock was like a feeling he had never had before. They fit together perfectly.

"Gil, please baby, God I'm so close." she begged so he picke up pace a little but still pushing all the way in and pulling out.

"Fuck me Gil." she was really begging now. He stopped teasing and bent over to kiss her passionately. He started to fuck her harder and she was now moaning into his mouth. He drew for breath and she moaned. He started fucking her even faster. He was losing control.

"So close Sara, Cum with me honey." he begged and then he felt her walls clamp around his cock and Sara moaned really loudly.

"Jesus, Giillllll, fuuucccckkkkkk......ooooooo......mmmyyyyyy....gggoooodddd." she screamed as her orgasm over took her and that was all he needed.

"Fuccckkkkk....oooooo.....Saaarrrrrraaaa......oooooo.....Jesus.....baby......sssoooooo.....gggooodddd." he mumbled as he came right deep inside of her.

Grissom fell on top of her and couldn't move. Sara's back was hurting a little. She didn't want to move, but knew if she didn't then she would be in pain for work tonight.

"Gil, sorry honey, my back is hurting."

"Oh, sorry baby." he replied as he got up a little slowly and pulled out of her. He was till semi erect and Sara noticed this and laughed.

"What's so funny honey?" asked Grissom.

"You, honey, are you always like that? " she asked as she pointed to his cock. Grissom looked down and smiled.

"Only around you Miss Sidle, you have done this to me for years." he replied looking deep into her eyes.

"Really?" she asked a little shocked as she slowly got up.

"Yes, ever since I saw you in my lecture, with your hair in that ponytail, and wearing that short skirt. You were the only one really interested in my lecture, the others had either fallen asleep or sneaked out, I couldn't take my eyes of you, I wanted to ask you out but it was more than my job was worth, and it wouldn't of been fair as I was leaving the next day." he replied with a sparkle in his eye. Sara was surprised at his honesty and shocked as she thought it was just her with the feelings for all these years. Grissom noticed a tear fall down her cheek and wiped it away.

"What's wrong Sara?" he whispered. As he did his robe up and pulled her into a hug. She couldn't speak. All these years, she had been thinking that he wasn't interested.

"I'm sorry Gil, it's just that ever since I was in your class, I haven't stopped thinking about you. To know that you have felt the same, even though I have asked you out countless times and you've said no, it's just over whelming." she replied.

"Sara, I know I said no, but it didn't mean I didn't want to. When you asked me out for dinner and I said I didn't know what to do about this, I was scared honey, very scared, but also I was on my way to call the doctor about my hearing and make an appointment." he replied kissing her on the top of her head and stroking her back.

"But I thought, you just weren't interested, I was going to leave Grissom, I couldn't have you and seeing you everyday was killing me." she replied sobbing into his chest.

"Hey honey, I'm here now and I'm not going anyhere baby. I promise you." he replied as he lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips. Sara begged him for entrance and he obliged. She kissed like it was the last kissed they would ever have.

"Promise me Gil, please promise me you will never leave." she replied.

"I promise sweetheart." he replied as he hugged her tightly.

"Come on let's go have a shower." he said as he held his hand out for hers.

After washing each other and getting dressed Grissoms cell rang.

"Grissom, right ok Jim, Sara? No, I will call her; its ok. Ok Jim, see you in 30 minutes, bye." he said looking at Sara. Jim hung up knowing full well Sara was probably there with him. So he decided on paging her anyway.

"Sara, honey, sorry but we are needed, all hands on deck there has been a shooting out in Henderson. Seven people dead." he said looking apologetic.

"Christ Gil, that's bad, come on lets go." she replied finishing her coffee.

"Sara, we have both vehicles here, you go in yours, and I will meet you at the scene, I have to stop by the lab quickly anyway." he replied as he walked towards her for a kiss. He kissed her long and hard and neither wanted to part. Sara's pager went off and Grissom pulled away first. She looked down and smiled.

"Jim." was all she said and Grissom knew then that Jim knew she was there and just smiled.

"What did he send?" he asked laughing.

"Put him down." she said smiling. He leaned in and kissed her again.

"Come on honey, we better go." he replied and they headed out the door.

When Sara got to the scene it was only Jim there.

"What's happened Jim? Where is everyone?" she asked a little surprised.

"I did try calling you. I spoke Grissom while he was still at the lab; it was a hoax." he replied pissed off.

"You're joking right?" she replied a little ticked off too.

"Nope sorry cookie, some sicko called it in, so I called everybody and called them all out here; they've all just left." he replied.

"You want to go grab a coffee?" he asked.

"Well, shouldn't we be heading back to the lab?" she asked

"No, they can cope with out us for half hour, and anyway I haven't seen much of you lately." he replied smiling.

They arrived at the diner and ordered coffee. They sat chatting for about five minutes and Sara received a text. She picked up her cell and it read:

_A/N: Ha Ha Ha, wouldn't be right if I didn't leave you all hanging, Press the little green button and tell me what you think. x_


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: _Hi all, thanks for the rviews here is your next chapter, now enjoy._

**Chapter 19**

They arrived at the diner and ordered coffee. They sat chatting for about five minuteswhen the coffee arrived and Sara received a text. She picked up her cell and it read:

_Sara_

_I can't get you out of my mind, I'm sitting at my desk and all I can see is you bent over it and me fucking you from behind._

_My cock is hard and ready for you but you are not here, so picture me the way I am sitting here right now, stroking my big, throbbing cock hard and fast._

_Oh god Sara, I'm going to cum, enjoy your coffee._

_Love_

_Gil_

_X_

She nearly choked on her coffee.

"Hey, cookie, what's up?" he asked smiling.

"Oh, ah, nothing Jim; just went down the wrong hole." she replied smiling a little flushed.

"He missing you already kiddo?" he asked.

"Ah, oh, yeah, sorry, something like that?" she replied getting aroused thinking about what Grissom was doing right now.

"I've never seen him or you so happy. I'm so happy for you both. I'm glad he finally pulled his head out from that god damn microscope." he said laughing and Sara laughed with him.

"Me too Jim; I was on the verge of leaving. I couldn't cope anymore." she replied.

"I know cookie; and if that would have happened, I would of kicked his bloody ass." he said more seriously.

"Thanks Jim, but please keep this quiet, we aren't ready for the others to know yet." she said.

"I know cookie, your secret is safe with me, but you do know Catherine knows right?" he asked

"Yeah she left us a note but hasn't brought up the subject since." she replied as Brass's cell rang.

"Sorry, need to get this." replied Brass.

Sara got up and paid for the coffee's whilst Brass took his call.

Brass got off the phone and walked over to Sara.

"Need to get back to the lab kiddo." said Brass as he walked to the door with Sara.

"No problem, I should get back there too." she replied.

Ten minutes later and Brass and Sara had pulled up in their vehicles at the lab.

"Catch you later cookie." Brass shouted over as he headed in through the doors.

"Yeah, thanks for the coffee and chat." she replied and waved at him as she locked up her vehicle.

As she walked in down the corridor she passed Grissom's office like she always did, but he wasn't there. She headed to her locker and as she opened the door she spotted a bunch of flowers with a note attached to them:

Sara

_If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up__ everyday__  
to the feel of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the sound of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you._

Gil

X

She had tears falling down her cheeks as she remembered the conversation about her moving in with him but since the death of Lady Heather, it hadn't been brought up again so she had decided to carry on leasing her flat for another 6 months. She put the note in her pocket and quickly walked out of the locker room. She hurried down the hallway towards Grissoms office but he wasn't there. "Shit." she muttered to herself and carried on walking down the hallway. She reached the break room and everyone was sat in there.

"Hey Sar, where you been?" asked Nick.

"Oh, well I turned up at the scene and everyone had gone accept Brass. He asked if I wanted to go for coffee so we popped into the diner for half hour." she replied honestly.

"Well, he never asked any of us." replied Catherine

"No I didn't." replied Brass as he walked into the break room.

"You had all headed back and I knew there was no other cases in, so I asked Sara if she wanted coffee." he replied teasing Catherine, knowing full well she only wanted to be nosey and listen to what was going on anyway.

"Oh, ok." replied Catherine and carried on reading her magazine. Sara looked up at Brass and he just winked at her.

"So, anyone seen Grissom? We've been sitting here for well over an hour now and he hasn't even stopped by." said Warrick.

"Yeah, he is down with Doc Robbins." replied Brass as he poured himself a coffee. Sara wondered why he was down there but didn't ask.

"So, Sara, fancy coming out for a romantic meal and a dance with me tomorrow night?" asked Greg seriously. Brass and Catherine nearly chocked on the coffee. Warrick and Nick laughed and Grissom had just reached the door when he heard Greg ask her. He stayed back to see what her response would be. Sara caught him out the corner of her eye but didn't let him know she knew he was there.

"Well Greg, as fun as it sounds, I have date already." she replied and it was Greg, Nick and Warrick's turn to choke on their drinks.

"Oh, and I thought you were saving yourself for me." replied Greg hurt.

"Who?" asked Warrick and Nick in unison but they both looked at Cath and Brass as well as they seemed very quiet.

"Never you mind." she replied teasingly. Grissom decided to enter at this time.

"Hi all, so what we all chatting about?" asked Grissom thinking he could join in with the fun.

"Well, looks like Sara has a hot date tomorrow night." replied Brass to see what kind of reaction he would give.

"Good for you Sara, you deserve it, I hope he looks after you, and appreciates you." Grissom replied looking straight into her eyes with all his love. Catherine and Brass watched him and was very surprised at the statement he just made.

"Thanks, he does look after me and I couldn't be happier." she replied looking back at him but then quickly turning away incase the others noticed the interaction between them.

"God, I think I'm going to be sick, what's with all the love?" replied Greg a little pissed off that Sara had found somebody as he always thought he had a chance.

"Your just jealous Greggo." replied Warrick as Nick gave him a high five.

"Yeah well, I don't see you with anybody, I think you just made up that some girl was in your life." replied Greg.

"Really." replied Warrick trying not to bite and Sara watched Cath to see her reaction.

"Well, you will never know Greg." he replied.

"Ok, ok, god Grissom there must be something for us to do? I'm getting really bored now." said Greg.

"Well Greg, If you like, you can go get your statement ready for court next week, if you're that bored." replied Grissom.

"Ok, I will, beats being bored around here." and with that he got up and went off. As soon as Greg got up, Grissom had poured himself a coffee and sat in Greg's chair with happened to be next to Sara at the table. As he sat down he looked at her and winked. Sara smiled and noticed Brass watching them. She gave Brass a glare and Brass went over and had a chat with cath and the boys.

"You get my surprise?" whispered Gil just loud enough for her to hear him only.

"Yes thanks, they were beautiful." she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Sara, the poem, I meant it." he replied as he put his hand down under the table and placed his hand on her thigh. It sent shivers throughout her body.

"We need to talk Gil." she replied and he looked at her worried that she had changed her mind. She put her hand down under the table and also gave his thigh a squeeze to let him know it wasnt a big problem.

"Did you get my text earlier?" he asked in a teasing tone. Brass had sat back in his chair now after he heard text.

"Yes, I nearly choked on my coffee." she replied with a little giggle.

"Mmm, well, It wasn't as much fun without you there." he replied stroking the inside of her thigh lightly.

"Gil, if you keep that up, I will have to take you in your office right now." she replied and with that Brass burst out laughing. Everyone looked at him and couldn't understand what was wrong with him. Sara and Grissom knew that he had to of been listening to his conversation. Brass quickly got up and exited as fast as he could.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Catherine bewildered.

"Haven't got a clue." replied Sara giving Grissom a quick squeeze under the table and getting up to go look for Brass. Grissom knew where she was heading and knew Jim was about to get it, he hoped for Jims sake he had left the building.

Sara stormed through the lab and passed Hodges.

"Woah girl, what's got up your panties in a bunch?" asked Hodges sarcastically.

"Nothing, but unless you want to find out what I would do if they did...." before she could finish he had quickly walked off down the corridor.

Sara reached Jims office and banged on the door. She banged for the fifth time but still no answer and his door was locked.

"Just you wait Jim Brass I will have you." she mumbled to herself but what she didn't know was he was hid around the corner watching the whole thing. All of a sudden her pager went off.

_Sara_

_You said we needed to talk, please try come by my office as soon as possible._

_Love_

_Gil_

_x_

Sara smiled and calmed down a little, but also got butterflies as she was a little worried about telling Grissom that she had extended her lease for another 6 months. She approached his door and it was open.

"Hey." she whispered as she leaned against the door frame.

"Hey." he said as he looked at her over the top of his glasses. She loved the look of him when he was like that.

"Come in baby." he said and motioned for her to sit across from him.

"Gil, the flowers and poem were beautiful." she said looking into his lovely blue eyes that she swore only sparkled at her.

"Sara, the poem, I meant every word of it honey, I know we haven't had much time to talk about it an all but I really do want you to move in honey." he whispered as the door was still open. Just as he said this he noticed Brass heading towards his office. As he approached the door he spotted Sara and waved at Grissom and flew around the corner. Sara noticed Grissom looking over and turned around to see what he was looking at. She just spotted Brass do a runner and she turned around to Grissom.

"Was that Brass?" she asked smiling wickedly.

"Yes honey." he said laughing.

"I'm going to get him Gil, and he will wish he was never born." she said trying to be serious. Grissom just smiled and winked at her.

"Sara, so what do you say about moving in?" she was just about to answer when in barged.............................

A/N: _Ha Ha Ha go on call me cruel, I love it when I leave you like this, you know what to do, beg, beg and beg some more by hitting the little green button. x_


	20. Chapter 20

A/N:_ Hi all, how are we? all well I hope, thanks for the reviews, love them, Thanks to Twisted Puppy._

**Chapter 20**

"Sara, so what do you say about moving in?" she was just about to answer when in barged.....

"Jesus, do you not know how to knock either?" asked Grissom a little pissed.

"Oh, ah, sorry Griss, Just need you to sign these papers for me." replied Warrick wondering what the problem was.

"Ok, where do I need to sign?" he asked still agitated. Warrick showed him and he signed the papers and apologized and left.

"Gil, calm down honey." said Sara as Warrick left.

"Did I just hear right." Warrick thought to himself as he had just exited the office. He hid around the corner but still in earshot of Grissom and Sara as he had left the door open, and made sure nobody could see him.

"Sara, I can't help it, everytime I try to talk to you or do something we get interrupted." he replied.

"I know honey, but listen, we shouldn't be doing this here anyway." she replied trying to clam him down.

"I'm sorry honey, will you come by after work so we can talk?" he asked a little calmer now. Meanwhile in the corridor Warrick had been listening and didn't see Brass standing behind him.

"Yeah, of course baby, but I need to stop of at home first." she replied.

"Yeah sure, bring some spare clothes so you can stay over, I need to hold you and feel you, I miss you so much." he replied smiling at her lovingly.

"Ok, I shouldn't be too long." she replies and smiles back and stands up and leaves.

Meanwhile back out in the corridor Warrick has heard all he needed to know and now knew what he had been suspecting since they stayed at Catherine's house. As he walked away, he whistled to himself and then Brass tapped him on the shoulder and made him jump.

"My office, now." said Brass in a serious tone.

"Damn, Brass, you scared the shit out of me man." said Warrick

"Good, what the hell were you doing back there, listening to other people's conversations." demanded Brass, but he was only putting an act on.

"Well, ah, umm, sorry but, I just heard something and wanted to confirm if it's what I had been thinking." he said worriedly.

"So, shall I tell Grissom and Sara, that you were standing outside of his office and heard everything they had just said to one another?" he asked trying hard not to laugh.

"No, god no, Brass they will kill me." he said

"So, what did you hear anyway? And what has been confirmed?" he demanded.

"Shit, Brass, why are you putting me in this position? I can't say anything." said Warrick.

"Well, let me think, you have two options, I either go to Grissom and Sara and tell them what I saw you doing or you can tell me?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Jesus, ok, ok, well ever since we went out that night and stayed at Cath's, I have had my suspicions that something is going on between those two." replied Warrick hoping that was all Brass would want to know.

"Carry on." replied Brass now enjoying watching Warrick squirm.

"Well we were playing poker and Nick and Greg had lost and it was down to us 4. Cath was in her bra and panties and I was in my boxers and Sara was in her bra and panties and Grissom in his boxers and I could have sworn I saw Grissom rubbing his hand up Sara's thigh and Sara doing the same to him." replied Warrick.

"You know, you should never assume." replied Brass.

"I know, but then went I left his office just now, I heard Sara call him honey, now that you do not call your boss right?" asked Warrick.

"Right." replied Brass.

"So, then I carried on listening. He then asked her to come by after shift as he hates being on his own and needs to....." before Warrick could finish Brass interrupted him.

"Ok, ok, I don't think I need to hear anymore." replied Brass quickly and Warrick laughed.

"Right, if I hear that you have told Nick, Greg or any other of the lab rats about this I will have you, do you understand?" asked Brass.

"Yeah sure, I wouldn't do that anyway." replied Warrick and then it registered that he never mentioned Catherine's name.

"Umm, Brass?"

"Yes, Warrick?"

"Why did you not mention Catherine?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Hang on, hang on, you and Catherine knew about this didn't you?" he asked laughing.

"Yeah we do, and we promised the two lovebirds that it would be kept between ourselves. Sara has waited too long for Grissom to pull his head out from that god damn microscope, and I won't let anybody spoil this, you got it?" he asked with a more serious tone.

"Yeah I got it Brass. No worries I understand and I know what you mean." he replied.

Meanwhile Sara was now in the corridor and had been listening to Brass and Warrick's conversation and smiled to herself; she was very happy that Brass was protecting her and Grissom's relatioship. She still needed to get him back for his little stunt from earlier, but would give him, some breathing room first. She had to at least let him think he got away with it before she nailed his ass to the wall much stick now. She headed to her locker to grab her things and needed to take the flowers home without anybody seeing them which might prove difficult. She managed to get out of the building without passing anybody she knew and headed straight to her vehicle.

Grissom was in his SUV and watched Sara leave the building with her flowers and smiled to himself. _I'm the luckiest guy on the planet, that girl loves me so much and I love her more than I could ever imagine._ He watched her get into her vehicle and then she looked up over the parking lot and spotted him; brown eyes met blue. She smiled her Sidle smile at him and stared at him for a few minutes. She could feel the heat between her legs and all she was doing was looking at him. Grissom however could feel his cock twitching and was getting excited that she would be staying over tonight. Sara waved and started her engine and Grissom did the same.

Sara had gone home and sorted out the things that needed doing before packing an overnight bag and heading off to Grissom's. As she was in the bathroom she noticed her tampons on the side and picked them up just in case. She was due to start her period any day now and didn't want it to happen at Grissom's and then not have anything for it. She put them in her bag and headed off out the door and locked up.

Grissom had arrived home and decided to run a bath for them both just so they could relax for a little while. Just as he had finished running the bath he heard a knock at the door. He had taken off all his clothes except his boxers. He opened the door and Sara couldn't take her eyes off him. Grissom knew the affect he had on her and it made him smile.

"Umm, Sara, you can come in." he said trying not to laugh.

"Uhh, oh, ah, sorry Gil, did you say something?" she asked as she tried focusing on his face rather than what was beneath those black boxer shorts.

"Yes, are you going to come in?" he asked again and her cheeks flushed and she walked in.

"So, did you get everything you need?" he asked as he watched her put her bag on the table and turn and look at him again.

"Uh, yeah, I have everything I need to stay the night and extra clothes so I don't need to go home before shift if that's ok?" she asked talking to his chest rather than his face.

"Umm, Sara, I'm up here not down there?" he replied laughing.

"Mmm, what did you say Gil?" she replied now trying to look at his face but not really succeeding.

"I said, I have ran a bath for us, so if you want to go and get in it? I will be along shortly." he replied knowing there was no point in repeating himself and embarrassing her.

"Oh, yeah, that would be heaven right now Gil, I'm rather worn out, not sure why, haven't really done anything this shift have we?" she asked.

"No, not really, perhaps your coming down with something honey?" he said as he approached her and felt her forehead.

"No, I feel fine, just a little tired." she replied whilst taking in his scent as he stood so close to her. She put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"Ok baby, well go get yourself relaxed in the bath and I will be in shortly." he replied a little worried about her now. She went off and did as she was told and stripped off her clothes and folded them up and put them over on the chair in his bedroom next to his. She sorted out the things in her bag and headed into the bathroom. He had done her a bubble bath because he knew how much she enjoyed them.

Meanwhile Grissom was making them both a tea rather then coffee. He noticed Sara probably needed a little sleep and coffee would only keep her awake. He finished in the kitchen and headed into the bathroom. He could hear Sara humming a tune and was trying to figure out what she was humming. As he opened the bathroom door the sight before him was one he always dreamed off and knew that he needed her to move in with him and as quick as possible. He never wanted to be away from her for too long ever again.

Sara jumped when she heard Grissom come in.

"Sorry honey, didn't mean to make you jump." said Grissom as he saw Sara practically jump out the bath.

"Oh, I was miles away Gil." she replied a little embarrassed.

"Move forward honey, let me in behind you." he asked as he put the tea down on the side of the bath. Sara moved forward and as he got in behind her he sat down and pulled her back into his chest and kissed along her neck.

"Mmm, that's nice baby." she mumbled as she closed her eyes and leaned back into him.

"Mmm, you like that baby?" he asked as he nibbled along her neck which made her nipples fully erect, he knew the feeling it gave her and loved the way she reacted.

"Yes, I do." she replied as she stroked his legs that were either side of her. He wrapped his arms around her stomach ever so protectively.

"I love you so much baby." he whispered in her ear as he nibbled and licked her.

"I love you too honey, always have and always will." she replied enjoying the feeling of him kissing her. Grissom could see how relaxed she was and also knew how tired she was. He wasn't sure whether to carry on and see what happens or let her rest tonight. Sara was clearly enjoying the mood but she was very tired but wasn't sure why.

"How you feeling honey?" he asked so lovingly.

"I'm ok babe, just very tired and not sure why." she replied. Grissom picked up the sponge and started to wash her body. Sara started moaning at the way he was washing her. Grissom was smiling behind her.

"You enjoying this honey?" he whispered in her ear which sent shivers all over.

"Yes, so nice Gil, It's making me ever so sleepy." she replied and Grissom knew then that he was going to relax and let her sleep.

"Come on baby lets get you dried up and ready for bed." he said as he kissed her neck. Sara just did as she was told and let Grissom wash her and dry her. He pulled her up out the bath and dried her very slowly. Sara was feeling very aroused but was too tired to even try anything other than sleep. Grissom pulled her into the bedroom and made her drink her tea. She finished and he pulled back the comforter and put her in bed.

"I will be back in a minute honey." he said as he bent down and kissed her on the lips. Sara moaned and he pulled away.

"I will be back in 2 minutes honey." he said again and went to the kitchen. He washed up the cups, got 2 glasses of water and headed back to the bedroom. As he approached the door he heard mumbling, but nothing that made any sense. He climbed in the bed and she was fast asleep. He spooned himself up against her and she moved right into him. Soon Grissom fell into a deep sleep.

Sara woke in the morning with Grissom's legs and arms wrapped around her. She wasn't feeling to good and also needed the bathroom. She tried to move without waking him but it didn't work.

"Sorry honey, need the bathroom." she said.

"Oh, sorry baby, you ok? you don't look too good." he said.

"Yeah I'm ok honey? I just need..." She started to say and with that she jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom and ...............

A/N: _Oh no, what have I done? He He, come on shout, scream, and throw abuse at me from that little green button, but don't be to nasty otherwise it may take a little while to get next chapter out, LOL. x_


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: _Hi all, how are we? sorry to have kept you waiting. Here is your next chapter, Enjoy..._

**Chapter 21**

"Sorry honey, need the bathroom." she said.

"Oh, sorry baby, you ok? You don't look too good." he said.

"Yeah I'm ok honey? I just need..." She started to say and with that she jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom and ...............

Sara got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Grissom was worried and followed her when he heard her being sick. He knocked on the door before entering even though the door was open. Sara threw up again and he entered and ran the cold tap and wet a cloth. Sara was still knelt on the floor being sick. Grissom went over and placed the cloth around the back of her neck and held her hair up for her. Sara reached behind her and quickly rubbed his leg in a thankyou gesture and then was sick again. Grissom didn't speak and just tried to help the best he could. Sara was now dry heaving and was getting very weak. She stayed that way for about another five minutes, and then tried to get up.

"Gil, can you help me honey?" she asked trying to get up but was too weak.

"Of course sweetheart." he replied and helped pull her up. She was too weak to even walk, so he picked her up in his arms, and carried her back to bed.

"Sara, honey, stay there, I will just go get you some water." he replied and covered her up. He went to the kitchen and rummaged through his drawers trying to find the thermometer. He got her some water and headed back to the bedroom and noticed Sara on the floor crying in a pool of vomit.

"Shit, honey, are you ok?" he asked as he bent down and picked her up.

"No, Gil, I'm so sorry, I've made a mess on the floor." she said crying.

"Don't be so silly, It's you I'm concerned about honey, come on let's get you in some clean clothes." he replied picking her up and sitting her on the bed.

"Gil, I don't have anything with me accept the clothes I brought for tonight's shift." she replied.

"That's ok honey, I will give you one of my t-shirts and shorts." he replied and walked over to the drawers. He came back holding a t-shirt with 'bugman' on it. It was the same T-shirt she had given him for Christmas one year.

"Thanks." she said and smiled a little.

"What you smiling for honey?" he asked and she pointed to the t-shirt.

"You kept it." she said.

"Of course I did honey, I wear it all the time." he said and smiled back. Sara returned the smile and attempted to take her clothes of that she had vomited down the front of.

"Here, let me honey." said Grissom as he lifted her top over her head. He picked up his bugman t-shirt and put it over her head and smiled. Sara raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry, honey, just it looks good on you." he smiled knowing that he would now have her scent on his t-shirt. Sara smiled knowing that she had the smell of Grissom on her. He put his boxers on her and he felt very aroused seeing her in his underwear. Sara noticed that his dick was semi hard and smiled but he didn't see her smile. He was trying to behave but finding it to be very difficult with her in his clothes. He placed her clothes in the sink and came back and cleaned the floor up.

"I'm so sorry Gil, I just got out of bed trying to go to the bathroom and fell." she replied sadly as she watched him cleaning up the mess she had made.

"Don't be silly honey. How you feeling now? he asked.

"I'm a little better, but very tired." she replied and Grissom picked up the thermometer and put it across her forehead. Her temperature was 100 degrees and he was a little worried.

"Sara honey, you temperature is quite high, I think maybe I should call the doctor." he said a little worried.

"No, Gil, please I will be ok. Just let me sleep a little and if it's still the same when I wake then you can call." she replied lying back on the bed.

"Ok, honey, I'm going to do some laundry and I will be back to check on you." he replied as he bent down and kissed her on the head. Sara watched him leave the room and fell asleep within minutes. Grissom put the laundry on and showered and then put some sweats on. He sat on the couch and read a book for a little while. He knew there was no way Sara would be able to work tonight. He phoned Catherine.

"Willows." she said as she answered the phone laughing because she hadn't read the caller I.D.

"Cath?" asked Grissom wondering what was going on, but then remembering that something was going on between her and Warrick.

"Stop it." said Catherine still giggling.

"Catherine?" shouted Grissom into the phone.

"Oh, ah, sorry Gil, what's up?" asked Catherine seriously.

"Listen, Sara is not well, there is no way she is going to be able to work tonight, she has a high temperature and has been very sick." said Grissom knowing he could tell Catherine since she knew about them.

"Oh, Jesus, have you called the doctor Gil?" asked Catherine a little worried.

"No, she has just fallen back to sleep. We agreed that, if she still has the temperature when she wakes up, then I will call the doctor." he replied a little worried.

"Ok, Gil if you need anything, please call me." she replied and hung up.

Grissom got up and walked quietly towards the bedroom. Sara was still asleep but the covers had come of her, so he walked over pulled them back over her. She stirred a little and turned over to face Grissom.

"Hey, baby, how you feeling?" asked Grissom stroking Sara's forehead.

"I'm a little better baby." she replied. Grissom walked around to his side of the bed and got in. He pulled Sara over to him and she rested her head on his chest.

"Honey, I phoned Catherine and told her you would not be in tonight for shift and if needs be I will stay here to ok?" said Grissom as he stroked her back.

"Gil, I will be ok, Just need to rest, and then I will be ok to get up and go to the lab." she replied as she looked up and looked into those lovely blue orbs.

"Sara, Honey, there is no way you are going to the lab, and by the feel of you, you still have a temperature." he replied.

"Gil, I am ok, I've stopped being sick." she mumbled and laid her head back down on his chest.

"Ok, Sara, I will make a deal with you, if you see a doctor and he declares that you are fit and well to work, then I will let you work tonight." he replied and Sara grumbled.

"Gil. I......" and before she could finish Grissom went to pick up the phone.

"Ok, ok, Gil, but it has to be doc Robins, ok?" she said admitting defeat. Grissom smiled and picked up his cell phone and called doc.

"Hi Doc, Gil here, Yes please could you pop by my apartment before you head into work please." asked Grissom.

"Yes, of course Gil, what's up?" he asked.

"I will explain when you get here if that's ok?" Grissom asked.

"Yes, Ok Gil, see you around 7pm." he replied and hung up.

"Gil, you know that doc will now know about us?" she replied a little worriedly.

"Sara, I trust him and always have; is this ok with you?" he asked hoping it was.

"Of course Gil." she replied and smiled at him and kissed him. Grissom was enjoying the kiss and even though Sara had not been sick for a couple of hours, he was a little frightened. He went to pull away just as Sara begged him for entrance with her tongue. He thought about it for all of 3 seconds and obliged.

"Mmm." they both moaned in unison. Grissom was stroking her back and reached down and cupped her ass cheek in his hand. Sara had her leg between his thighs and was rubbing herself up against his knee. Sara felt Grissom's arousal evident in her stomach and it made her more aroused.

"Oh, Gil, Mmmm," she mumbled in between kisses. Grissom carried on and now rolling her on her back. Sara laid there and he bent down and kissed her and kissed along her cheeks and down around her neck. Sara moved so he could get better access. He kissed sucked and licked along her neck and stroked her over his t-shirt down towards her breasts. Sara had her fingers running through his hair. Grissom really loved her doing that and she knew it. She was pushing him slowly towards her breasts and he smiled into her chest.

"God, Gil, so good." she mumbled incoherently.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked as he stopped and looked up into her eyes.

"Yes, Gil please don't stop." she replied and she let her head fall back onto the pillow. Grissom pulled up his t-shirt and placed his hand on her left breast. Sara arched her back into Grissom's hand and he took her right breast into his mouth and bit lightly on her nipple.

"Oh, Jesus, Gil." she mumbled and he smiled. Grissom then moved to her left breast and bit on that one lightly and moved his hand down between her legs. Sara was very wet and Grissom could feel this through his boxers.

"So very wet for me Sara, why? I haven't done anything yet?" he teased.

"Oh, don't you start that Gil Grissom." she mumbled as she tried to reach down and rub his fully erect cock, but Grissom managed to catch her hand before she got there.

"Gil, so not fair." she squealed.

"You're not well honey, I'm just trying to make you feel a little better." he replied as he started rubbing her and sliding his hand up the boxers. He reached up and rubbed her clit and Sara groaned. Grissom kissed his way down her stomach and across her navel. Sara really wanted to touch him but he wouldnt let her. He pulled the boxers down as Sara lifted herself so he could get them off easier. Grissom pulled them off and threw them onto the floor. He lied back down between her legs and kissed and licked the inside of her thighs, and bit them and left a mark on either side. Sara's hands was stroking his head and pushing him towards her wet pussy.

"Gil, please, stop teasing." she begged. He smiled and gave her clit a quick lick and she arched her back. Grissom placed a finger at her entrance and Sara could feel it. She tried pushing herself against it and Grissom pushed into her really hard.

"Oh, Fuck, Gil, So good honey." she groaned and he started to move quite fast knowing Sara was probably close after him teasing her.

"You like this baby?" he asked teasingly as he pushed in another finger.

"Yes, Gil please honey, faster." she begged and he obliged. He started to lick and suck her clit and Sara was very, very close.

"Gil, I need to feel you honey, please?" she asked and he sucked her clit harder. Sara grabbed his head and pulled it away and made him look her in the eyes.

"Gilbert Grissom, please will you fuck me?" she begged and Grissom needed to as much as she wanted it. He pulled off his boxers and placed himself above her.

"Honey, if you start to feel ill...." before he could finish Sara reached up and pulled him in for a kiss. Grissom's cock was rock hard and knew that there was no way he was going to last very long as he knew Sara was also close. He put his hard, throbbing cock at her entrance and looked her in the eye's.

"Sara..."

"Please Gil, I'm so close honey, I'm ok." she replied and Grissom slid into her gently and they both groaned. He started fucking her very slowly and Sara tried quickening the pace. Grissom went with it and started fucking her faster.

"Cum with me Gil, I'm going to cum honey." she said as she wrapped her legs around his waist. With this Grissom leaned over her and took one of her breast in his mouth he sucked and licked and then bit her really hard; this time and Sara screamed.

"Oh...... fffuuuuucckk......Giiillll.....yes.....Honey.....Jesus......OOOOOO........aaarrrrgggghhhhh..........." she shouted as her orgasm over took her.

"Jesus......Honey.......sooooo....tight......lovely......wet......pussy.....Saraaaaa.....Mmmmm." Grissom shouted as he shot his hot juicy spunk right up into Sara.

Sara lay there not being able to see anything accept stars. Grissom couldn't move so stayed that way gently laying on her.

"Gil, thankyou baby." she said as she stroked the side of his face.

"What for honey?" he asked but didn't move.

"This." she replied.

"Sara, you don't need to thank me honey, I know you are not well but I couldn't resist your hot body." he replied and chuckled.

"I'm honestly feeling better Gil, I wish you would believe me." she replied and Grissom got up and kissed her full on the lips.

"Sara, once doc has been here, I will be happy, but for now lets get some sleep for a couple of hours, then I will run you another bath before doc comes." he replied and moved to lay down by the side of her and pulled up the comforter.

"Ok, but doc will let me go to work Gil." she smiled and kissed him and cuddled into his chest.

Sara woke a couple of hours later feeling very good. She stretched her arms out in the bed and Grissom was not there.

"Gil, Gil, Are you ok honey?" shouted Sara and Grissom popped out from the bathroom.

"Hey, honey, just running you a bath as promised he said and stepped back into the bathroom to stop the taps.

Sara got up out of bed and still felt a little light headed but luckily Grissom didn't see it. She walked to the bathroom and Grissom pulled her into a hug.

"You get in there honey and relax, I will go make some coffee and would you like something to eat?" he asked as he kissed her on top of the head.

"I don't think I'm that hungry Gil." she replied but then thought she better try eat something otherwise he would try getting her out of work tonight.

"Oh, actually, just some toast will be ok, with a little scrambled egg?" she asked.

"Of course, honey,, anything you want." he replied and helped her undress and get into the bath.

After soaking in the bath and having a bite to eat, there was a knock at the door. Sara was in Gil's dressing gown.

"Hi Al, please come in." said Grissom as he stepped aside.

"Hi, Gil, what's up?" he replied as he strolled through the door he spotted Sara sat there in a dressing gown.

"Oh, ah." he tried to get a sentence together. He was a little shocked, but also happy at the same time.

"About, god damn time." he muttered and giggled as he walked over to Sara.

"Thanks Al, it means a lot, but please keep this quiet. Only Brass and Catherine know about this." asked Grissom.

"Of course, it's in my nature to be confidential." he said and smiled.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked looking at Gil.

"Well Sara was throwing up this morning and had a temperature of 100." replied Grissom a little more serious now.

"Jesus, well Gil if you can go to my car and get my bag, I thought you just wanted a chat." he replied and Grissom took his keys and walked off to the car.

"So Sara, any reason you might be being sick?" asked doc with a slight smile.

"Umm, ah, no I don't think so." she replied a little nervously.

"Ok, well while Gil isn't here anything you say to me is confidential to." he replied with his brow raised.

"So when was your last period?" asked Doc bluntly.

"Well, I worked it out yesterday that I'm about a week late." she replied a little worriedly.

"Ok, well lets wait for Grissom so I can check you over." he replied and with that Grissom walked back in.

"Gil, I would love a cup of coffee please." said Doc so he could check Sara over in private and ask some more questions.

"Oh, yeah sure, sorry." replied Grissom as he walked off into the kitchen.

"Sara, I'm going to need a urine sample love." asked Doc.

"Ok, let me do it quickly now." she replied and doc gave her something for her to urine in.

Sara rushed to the bathroom with all sorts of thoughts racing through her mind. She came back through and Grissom was still in the kitchen. She gave doc her sample and doc slid it into his bag.

"Ok, Sara you still have a little temperature but I think you're ok to work, just take it easy tonight." he said as Grissom walked in and he heard the conversation.

Doc had his coffee and left. Sara and Grissom got ready for shift.

"Sara I'm off honey, so it doesn't look too suspicious." he said as he walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. Sara deepened the kiss very, very, quickly and took Grissom by surprise. She put her arms around him and Grissom did the same but cupping her arse.

"Mmmm." muttered Sara and Grissom gave her a quick squeeze and then pulled away.

"Honey, if we don't stop, I won't get to work." he said laughing.

"Ok baby, I will be a long in about 15 minutes." she replied and walked off towards the bedroom. Grissom left and Sara quickly called Doc Robbins.

"Hi, it's Sara." she said into the phone as Doc answered.

"Hi, Sara, could you pop into my office please when you get here, just need to give you your results." he said and with the way he said it, Sara had no idea whether she was pregnant or not.

"Yeah, sure will be about 30 minutes." she replied, they said their goodbyes and she hung up.

Sara left and arrived 15 minutes after Grissom as she always did and walked by his office but he wasn't there. She headed to her locker. After a few minutes she headed off towards the morgue.

"Hi, Doc, you wanted to see me about my results?" she said as she walked in.

"Yeah, sure, Sara just take a seat for a moment." he replied as he lifted up a file.

"Right, well I have some news, which I'm not sure if it will be good or bad." he replied and Sara was very nervous.

"Sara, you are pregnant honey." he said with a big smile on his face and just as he said the word pregnant in walked........................................................

_A/N: Oh no, sorry I had to do it, I love your reviews, please keep them coming, I'm nearly finished with next chapter. Thanks for reading. x_


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: _Hi all, thanks for the wonderful reviews, they do keep me going. Im struggling a little, but I am trying. Hope you enjoy this next Chapter, Im now writing next chapter._

**Chapter 22**

"Sara, you are pregnant honey." he said with a big smile on his face and just as he said the word 'pregnant' in walked **Brass.**

"Oh, my God!" screeched Brass.

"Cookie that's excellent news." he said as he walked over and took her into a big hug.

"What is?" asked Warrick as he walked in seeing Brass give Sara a hug.

"Oh, Umm." Sara muttered and Brass spoke up.

"Sara, honey, Warrick knows about you and Gil. He's had his suspicions and heard you talking yesterday in Gil's office." said Brass. Warrick looked around and noticed a file saying 'Sara Sidle'. Sara saw him notice it and knew that she had to tell him.

"Warrick, I'm pregnant, but please do not tell anyone, not a living soul, Grissom doesn't even know yet, and I'm not sure how he is going to react." she asked him very seriously and nervously.

"Of course I won't, I promise." he replied and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy for you, I hope you and Grissom will be really happy with your baby bug. He or she is going to be such a looker." he replied and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Warrick; that means a lot." she replied.

"Right, Sara, you are going to need to make an appointment with your OBGYN, obviously it is very early stages so you need to be very careful, make your appointment as soon as possible, ok?" Doc Robbins asked.

"Yes, of course Al, I will ring them in the morning and make an appointment." she replied and thanked him.

Meanwhile Grissom was approaching the break room and Catherine, Nick and Greg were also in there chatting about some game he'd never heard of.

"Hey, where's Sara and Warrick?" asked Grissom a little concerned. He knew Sara wasn't well and couldn't find her anywhere. He asked about Warrick only to hide his relationship about Sara from Nick and Greg

"Hi to you to." said Catherine sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, Cath; you know she's not felling well." he replied sarcastically too.

"Ok, well, Warrick walked of to the morgue to check on something with Doc and I haven't seen Sara yet, although her vehicle is in the car park." she replied.

Grissom walked out in search for Sara. He looked everywhere and even tried the ladies toilets, but he couldn't find her. There was one more place which he hadn't tried. As he approached he could hear talking and laughter. He peeped through the door and spotted Sara, Brass, Warrick and Doc.

"So, care to tell me what is so funny?" asked Grissom smiling as he walked in.

"Oh, ah, ummm." muttered Warrick and Grissom looked at him raising his brow.

"Gil, it's a surprise." said Brass quickly.

"Now, you all know I don't like surprises." he replied as he watched Sara who didn't seem to be listening to the conversation.

"Gil, your birthday is coming up and we are just talking about that." replied Brass quickly trying to end the conversation so they could all get back to work.

"Umm, ok." he replied still eyeing Sara.

"Sara, honey, are you ok?" asked Grissom worriedly.

"Oh, yes Gil, just feeling a little weak, maybe should have stayed home after all." she replied and looked at Grissom as she saw him look towards Warrick after she called him Gil.

"It's ok, Warrick knows about us Gil, he had his suspicions and he heard us talking in your office yesterday." she said.

"Oh, I see." he replied.

"Griss, don't worry; I promise I will not say a word." he replied nervously.

"Please don't Warrick, otherwise decomp for a month." he warned.

"Ok, ok, I promise." he replied as he quickly exited the morgue.

"So, why is everybody in here?" asked Grissom.

"Just chatting about your birthday Gil, we've already told you that; you must be losing your memory." chuckled Brass and quickly exited before Grissom could reply.

"Gil, I think I'm going to have to go home, do you mind?" she asked.

"Of course not, you can go to my place if you like?" he asked, hoping that she would.

"Yes, please, I will stop by mine and then head on to yours." she replied and walked over gave him a quick kiss and hug and left.

"So, Al, are you going to tell me really what's going on?" he asked looking at the doc.

"Ah, what do you mean Gil?" asked Doc a little nervously, hoping Grissom wouldn't push too much.

"There is something going on, and I will find out." he said with his brow raised.

"Gil, they are just chatting about your birthday, that's all." replied Doc and turned around to pretend to be getting on with something.

"Umm, Ok, well I better go hand out assignments." he replied and headed out the door. Doc was thankful he didn't ask any more questions, he hated lieing to his friend.

Grissom wandered off back to his office and picked up assignments. He was just about to walk out his office, when he thought of Sara. He walked back in and closed the door. He picked up his cell and called his townhouse. There was no reply when he called, so he tried her cell. He let it ring and ring and it went to voicemail. He was starting to panic now, so headed straight into the breakroom and gave out assignments. After he gave them out he called Catherine to one side.

"Catherine, I'm a little worried I can't seem to reach Sara at the townhouse or her cell. Can you takeover so I can just go check on her please." he asked worriedly.

"Yes, of course Gil, please ring me and let me know if all is ok?" she asked and Grissom nodded and rushed out to his SUV. Grissom thought about putting his lights on to rush to his place but then thought he might get into trouble, so just put his foot down and went as fast as he could without getting caught. He turned the corner of his road and noticed Sara's car wasn't there. He parked up and rushed inside.

"Sara, where are you honey?" he shouted as he searched room to room.

"God, Sara, where are you?" he asked himself. He tried calling her cell phone again and still nothing just ringing and going into voicemail he left a message asking her to call him as soon as she got the message. He quickly locked up and went back out to his SUV. He sat there for a few minutes and decided on ringing Brass.

"Brass." said Jim as he answered his cell.

"Hey, Jim, I can't find Sara, she said she wasn't feeling that good in the morgue, so we decided that she should go home and rest, she was going to stop by her apartment and then head on to mine, I've tried her cell and she's not answering." he said all of this with out taking a breath.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Gil, calm down, If she said she was stopping off at hers, then maybe she is still there." said Brass trying to calm him down.

"Jim, this was well over an hour ago. I'm going to drive over there now." he said still panicking.

"Listen Gil, take it easy. I'm not far from there, so I will meet you." he replied and Grissom hung up and Started his engine and reversed out the drive at full speed and spun round. He drove off knowing he was well over the driving speed limit, but was too worried about Sara to think about it. He arrived at Sara's in half the time it would usually take and he saw Brass pull up in front of him.

"Gil, Jesus, I told you to take is easy and not drive like a mad man." said Brass a little shocked at Grissom as he got out of his vehicle.

"Jim, I'm more worried about Sara than anything else right at this moment." he replied as he raced past Brass and into the building. He approached the elevator, pressed the button and realized it was out of order.

"Bloody Great." both Brass and Grissom muttered. Brass muttered it because he knew Grissom would be way ahead of him. He was right Grissom did two steps at a time but before he got to the 8th floor he was down to one step. Brass wasn't far behind and was quite surprised he managed to keep up with him. Grissom reached the floor and had to stop for a second to catch his breath. Brass saw him as he reached the top of the stairs and headed straight past him. He knocked on the door and didn't get a reply. He called her phone in her apartment but it just went to her voicemail. He tried her cell once more but that did the same. In the meantime Grissom was banging on the door.

"Jim, I don't have a key." said Grissom worriedly.

"Gil, slow up; I have a key." replied Brass and Grissom looked at him shocked.

"How on earth do you have a key?" he asked.

"Well......" and before he could finish Gissom butted in.

"Well don't worry about that for now, just open the god damn door." muttered Grissom. Brass did as his told and when they walked in all was quiet.

"Sara, honey, are you here?" asked Grissom with no reply. Brass checked the lounge and kitchen whilst Grissom headed for the bedroom. She was nowhere insight. Brass entered the bedroom after looking everywhere else. They were just about to walk out of the bedroom when Brass heard crying.

"Sshhh, can you hear that?" asked Brass.

"No, what?" asked Grissom getting agitated.

"I can hear crying, but we have looked everywhere." replied Brass as he walked around the bedroom he walked over towards the closet and it got louder. He opened the closet door and Sara was lying down on the floor crying.

"Jesus, cookie, are you ok?" asked Brass as he took her into a hug. Grissom came running over and couldn't believe the sight of her.

"Sara, honey? What's wrong? Tell me baby." he said as he tried to push Brass out of the way, but Sara wouldn't speak and just cried more.

"I'll go put the kettle on." said Brass as he knew it probably had something to do with the pregnancy that Grissom knew nothing about. Grissom took Sara into his arms and placed her head on his chest and stroked her hair.

"Sara, please tell me what's wrong sweetheart?" he asked and she tried to wipe the tears away.

"Gil, I...." she started to tell him but started crying again. Brass had made three coffees and called through to the bedroom.

"Come on into the lounge you two, I've made coffee, it's got to be better than sitting in the closet on the floor." he chuckled to himself but was also a little upset for his friends.

"Sara, honey, come on, let's go into the lounge." he said as he got up and pulled Sara up with him. She was reluctant to follow, but knew she had to and knew she couldn't stay hiding away.

"Here you go cookie." said Brass as he gave her a mug of coffee. She smiled but didn't say anything. Grissom watched her as she went and sat on the sofa and pulled her legs up around her chest. She had put her coffee on the table.

"Listen, I'm going to let you to talk, I think I should leave, I will hang about in the area for a while and if you need me just call." said Brass to the two of them.

"No, please stay Jim, Please." begged Sara. Grissom couldn't understand why but though that Jim obviously knew something and he wanted to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible.

"Sara, what's going on?" asked Grissom a little annoyed but also concerned.

"I'm so sorry Gil, I really am, I don't know how it happened." she said as the tears fell down.

"What Sara, what's wrong?" he said as he brushed the tears away from her cheeks and then looked at Brass.

"Jim, do you know what's going on here?" he asked.

"Ah, yeah, sort of Gil." he replied a little embarrassed.

"Jesus, will somebody just tell me." he said very angrily and with that Sara jumped up and ran out of the apartment.

"Well done." said Brass as he tried to run after her.

"Sara, slow up, I can't keep up with you if you run off like that." shouted Brass and Sara slowed up and turned around and only saw Brass so she stopped.

"I'm sorry Jim, I just cant tell him, I'm scared he will leave me." she said as Brass took her into his arms.

"Ssshhhh, calm down cookie, he won't leave you, if he did I would kick his ass. He loves you." replied Brass trying to calm her.

Grissom had walked out of the building and could see Brass cuddling Sara and wondered what was going on. Brass whispered into her ear that Grissom was walking over and Sara pulled away and turned to him.

"Gil, I'm sorry, there's something I need to tell you, if you leave then I will understand but I'm very scared. I don't want to lose you." she said looking down at the pavement.

"What is it Sara, have you met someone else?" he asked.

"God no, but can we go inside please, I'm afraid that if you leave when I tell you, I will breakdown right here." she replied and started walking off. Brass walked over to Grissom and they both followed Sara up the stairs and back into her apartment. She took a sip of her coffee and it was cold. She pulled a face and Brass chuckled.

"I'll make another." said Brass and he walked off into the kitchen.

"Sara, honey, please just tell me what's going on." he asked as he took her hands in his own.

"Ok, Gil, please don't be mad with me, but I'm pregnant." she replied and closed her eyes fearing the worst. Brass walked in just as she said this and watched Grissom stand up and...................................................

A/N: _Oh, no, what have I done? He He He, Let me know what you think, by the little green button._


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: _Hi all as pomised here is your next fun filled chapter._

**Chapter 23**

"Ok, Gil, please don't be mad with me, but Im pregnant." she replied and closed her eyes fearing the worst. Brass walked in just as she said this and watched Grissom stand up and then quickly walk to the bathroom. Sara started crying, as Brass watched as Grissom walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Brass walked over to comfort Sara as she sobbed into her arms folded on her knees.

Grissom was in the bathroom being violently sick. Sara and Brass could hear him and it just made Sara more and more upset.

"Ssshhh, Cookie, It will be ok, it's just shock." said Brass as he stroked her back trying to calm her.

"I don't think it is Jim, he didn't even say anything." she replied.

"Sara, he has probably been wondering what's wrong and all sorts of theories going through his head; you know what he's like." replied Brass, _also thinking that if he didn't come out the bathroom soon he was going to go in there and kick his ass._

Grissom had finished being sick and was looking at himself in the mirror. _Why me? I don't deserve all this; I have done nothing but hurt her. I thought she was about to end it and tell me she had found somebody else, somebody her own age. _He thought to himself. He rinsed his mouth out with some of Sara's mouthwash and splashed his face with cold water. He was nervous at coming back out of the bathroom. He knew he shouldn't have run off like that but he had been thinking she was about to leave him.

Sara and Brass heard him running the tap and then heard the bathroom door open. Sara couldn't look up because she was scared that he would just turn and walk out the front door. Brass looked him straight in the eyes and Grissom smiled at him. Brass knew then that all was ok. Sara was still crying on his shoulder when Brass tried to move.

"Sara, Gil is here love." said Brass and Sara looked up and saw Grissom stood there looking at her. He smiled at her and she smiled back slightly.

"Come here baby." he said as he held out his hand and Sara got up and Grissom took her into his arms and held her like it was the last time he would.

"I love you." he whispered into her ear. Brass watched him closely and when he heard him whisper that into her ear he knew that it was time for them to be alone.

"I'm going to leave you two to talk; if you need me, you know how to find me where." said Brass as he walked over kissed Sara on the head and patted Grissom on the back.

"Thanks Jim, It means a lot. I will call you later." said Grissom as he smiled at his dear friend. Brass walked over to the door turned round and looked at the couple still in each others arms with Grissom stroking her back. He turned and walked out.

"Sara, honey? Come on, let's go to the bedroom and get you in bed; you're exhausted." said Grissom as he pulled her to the bedroom. He undressed her lovingly and Sara was glad as she didn't really have much energy left. Once Grissom had finished she climbed into bed and Grissom walked around to his side, undressed and climbed in, but left his boxers on.

"Sara?" said Grissom as he pulled her towards him.

"Yes Gil?" said Sara looking into his lovely ocean blue eyes. All she could see back was love.

"I love you, thank you, you have made me the happiest man in the world right now." he said honestly caressing her cheek.

"Really Gil? I thought you were going to leave." she replied with a tear running down her cheek. Which Grissom wiped away.

"Sara, I would never leave you, never. I thought you had found somebody else and you were going to leave me." he replied with a tear now running down his cheek.

"Is that why you ran to the bathroom and were sick?" she replied wiping his tears away.

"Yes honey; I honestly thought you were leaving me. The relief I felt when you said you were pregnant was unbelievable." he said as he bent down and kissed her passionately.

"Oh, God Gil, I'm so sorry, I was so scared that you wouldn't want this baby; we haven't really talked about this." she replied as she looked into his eyes.

"Sara, I'm so very happy, I thought my days of being a father were long gone, thank you so much." he replied and it was Sara's turn to kiss him passionately as she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. She sat on his thigh's and leaned down and kissed him with so much love and force.

"I love you Gil Grissom, I would never leave you for anyone else. I've loved you for years. I promise you that." she said as she stopped for breath.

"Sara Sidle, you are absolutely amazing." he said as he pulled her down for another kiss. He begged her for entrance with his tongue along her bottom lip and she teased him by not opening. She pulled away and started to suck and nibble on his ears. Grissom cupped her ass and squeezed. Sara took this as a sign that he liked it, so she stuck her tongue in his ear and he laughed. Sara then started kissing down his neck and down his chest and sucked on his nipple. Grissom loved it and Sara bit down hard so she did and he moaned loudly. It made Sara laugh and do the same to the other nipple.

Sara could feel his fully erect cock trying to break free from his boxers underneath her. She was very tired but felt she needed to show him how much she really loved him. They had both felt insecure for a little while and Sara wanted and needed to reassure Grissom that he was the only person in her life and always will be.

"Sara, I want to feel you." said Grissom as he tried to reach down and touch her between her legs.

"No, now lay back and relax." she replied with a grin. She kissed her way down his chest and licked and sucked around his navel. Grissom threw his head back into the pillow and thrust his ass up in the air and Sara nearly flew off him. Sara squealed and Grissom laughed.

"Gil, stay still will you?" she said laughing as she was sucking and licking him. She had her hands either side of his hips ready to pull his boxers down. She licked and kissed over the top of his boxers and bit his twitching cock. Grissom moaned and begged her to take him in her mouth. Sara carried on down further and kissed and licked his inner thighs.

"Sara, pleeeeaaase." he begged but she ignored him. She continued kissing and licking around his inner thigh's and then slowly pulled his boxers down and Grissom rose so she could pull them right off. As she pulled them down, very, very, slowly, just to tease him his fully big erect cock escaped and was glad to be free. Grissom was always aroused around Sara but as of late, it seemed that his cock was getting bigger every time she saw it. Grissom didn't know what was going on with it, but didn't mind as it made him more confident. Sara of course loved it. She flung his boxers behind her and slowly kissed her way up his lovely legs and hovered just above his aching cock that was twitching in front of her. Sara licked the lip of his cock at the pre-cum that was there and Grissom groaned. He loved it when Sara did this and knew what was coming.

"Sara, please baby, suck it, lick it." he begged and Sara smiled into his lovely blue eyes.

"You sure you want this?" she teased.

"Sara, if you don't, I will not be held responsible for my actions." he replied seriously.

"And what might they be?" she said as she started stroking his cock slowly but hard. Grissom was thrusting up into her hands.

"Oh, Jesus Sara, godddd I need you baby, so nice." he mumbled as he tried to reach for her breast. She moved so he couldn't touch her.

"Such a tease Miss Sidle." he said as he gave up.

"No, not me ." she replied teasingly. She leaned down and sucked the tip of his cock and Grissom quickly put his hands through her hair and pushed her head down so his cock was nearly fully inside of her mouth. He could feel the tip of his cock touching the back of her throat and loved it.

"Fuck, Sara, so good, so fucking good honey." he said as he thrust up into her mouth harder and faster. Sara knew he wouldn't last much longer so decided to help him along. She cupped his balls and squeezed lightly and Grissom groaned again. She then stroked her fingers over his ass. She hadn't never done this before but wanted to see what Grissom's reaction would be.

"Oh, fuck, Sara, shit, Jesus honey." he muttered and all she did was stroke her finger over his hole. She thought if that's what it did just stroking him what would his reaction be if she stuck her finger up there. She sucked licked and kissed his cock, hard and fast then nice and slow. Grissom's was loving the feeling of what Sara was doing. She had never done that to him before and the feeling was unbelievable.

"God, Sara, I want to fuck you so hard." he begged but Sara wanted this for him. She was tired as well and knew that amazing as the love making was, she just had no energy.

"Gil, baby, just lay back and relax." she said as she took his cock back into her mouth. This time she stoked his ass again and Grissom groaned. Sara decided to see what the affect would be if she slid her finger in a little and when she did this she was not expecting the reaction.

Grissom felt her stick her finger up his ass and had a feeling he had never had before, he thought he was going to explode in her mouth. He grabbed her hair and fucked her mouth hard and fast. Sara slid her finger right up and this made grissom moan louder.

"Oh, fuck, Sara, honey, that feels fucking good." he said and with that he lifted her head and threw her down on the bed on her back and knelt down between her legs and pushed his cock into her soaking wet pussy with force and fucked her hard and fast. Sara was very close because of the way Grissom was reacting.

"Fuck me Gil, I'm so close honey." she begged and Grissom knew he was close too. He grabbed her breast and squeezed hard. Sara thrust her head back into the pillow. Grissom reached down with his other hand and started playing with Sara's clit and that was all she needed.

"Ohhh.....Jesus.....Giiilllll......Fuck me harder......oooohhhhh.....mmmyyyyy.....ggooodddd....I Love You." she shouted as her orgam over took her.

"Jesus....Sarrraaa......So tight honey......Ooohhhh....gggooodddd....I Love You to honey." he shouted as he cum deep inside of her and collapsed on top of her. Sara stroked his back and kissed the top of his head.

"Thanks Gil." she said as she caressed him.

"Sara, please don't thank me honey, it's my pleasure." he said as he laughed and as he laughed he slipped out of her. He moved to the side of her and Sara got up to go to the bathroom. Grissom went into the kitchen and made two cups of coffee. He was still suppose to be working and was expecting a call from Catherine, trying to find out where the hell he was or Brass wondering how things where.

Sara could smell the coffee when she came out from the bathroom. Grissom had brought them in the bathroom and climbed back in bed.

"Come here honey, I will probably get a call soon." he said as he held up the comforter for her to get in. Sara crawled in and snuggled up against him.

"How they have not called you yet, I don't know and I'm not complaining." she said as she kissed his chest.

"Sara, if you start that I won't be going anywhere." he replied and she giggled. They drank their coffee and settled down together. Grissom hoped he wouldn't get called in. Sara snuggled up to him and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: _Well I thought I had better not give you another cliffhanger!! Tell me what you think by hitting the little green button. I have not stated next chapter yet, but will do tomorrow. Thanks for reading a long. sab x_


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: _Hi all, hope your still enjoying this story, so much for it only being 5 chapters lol. After many requests for another chapter asap, here it is._

**Chapter 24**

Grissom woke up and stretched his legs out in the bed towards Sara, but she wasn't there. He could hear the shower so decided to sneak up on her. He walked over to the bathroom and peeked in around the door. He could hear her singing and smiled. She had turned his little shower radio on that Greg had got him one Christmas. The song on the radio was "How do I live without you?" by Leanne Rimes. Grissom watched her for a few minutes and then snuck in behind her and Sara nearly jumped through the ceiling.

"Gil, god you scared me." she said and smiled her Sidle Smile at him.

"God, Sara, why are you so beautiful?" he asked as he put his arms around her from behind and placed his hands on her stomach. Sara loved that he did this and knew that he was really happy that he was going to be a father. She realized how silly she had been for thinking that he would run away.

"Gil, I'm so sorry for not telling you straight away; I was so scared you would run away. I know you were worried about the age thing and then when I found out I was pregnant from doc....." before she could finish he butted in.

"I knew Al knew something; he tried to make out that it was about my birthday." he replied a little teasingly.

"I wanted to tell you alone. Although I was scared and didn't want to tell you at the lab. Oh, and we were talking about your birthday too, so, he wasn't really lying." she replied as she turned to kiss him. Grissom kissed her with little force and it was so slow, Sara thought she was on cloud 9. She slid her tongue out and licked a long his bottom lip. Grissom slid his tongue out to and they met and danced and played around each others mouths. Grissom cupped her ass in his hands and pulled her right into him. Sara felt his erection and smiled into his mouth.

"You never cease to amaze me Gil Grissom." she said as she kissed her way around his neck and ears.

"And why is that Miss Sara Sidle?" he replied as he reached up and squeezed a breast quite hard.

"Well, you are always standing to attention." she said giggling.

"Miss Sidle, it's the things you do to me, but then again you don't even have to do anything to me. Just the sight of you has me like this Sara; it always has and it always will." he replied as he started kissing down her neck.

"Gil, I bet your wont have that reaction when I start getting fat and waddling like a duck down the road." she replied more seriously.

"Sara, you are and always will be beautiful to me." he replied and looked into her brown orbs; noticing a tear. He kissed the tear away and started rubbing his hands down her body. Sara was flung her head back and Grissom kissed, licked and sucked her neck just before biting it. He didn't care who saw it, she was his and he wanted the whole world know about it.

"Mmmm, Gil." she mumbled as she leaned against the wall and cupped his ass. She easily slid her finger between his cheeks and he bit her harder.

"Jesus Sara." he mumbled and marked her a third time, but on the otherside of her neck this time.

"Umm, you like that, do you?" she asked as she rubbed over again.

"God, Sara, I have never felt that before and it feels so nice; let me show you." he replied as he slid his finger over her anus; hoping that he got the same reaction.

"Oh, god, Jesus, Gil, that's nice." she replied and all he had done was rub his finger over her hole.

"See what I mean Sara?" he asked and Sara just nodded. She had become very wet between her legs and Grissom moved from her ass and rubbed her inner thigh's. Sara was wriggling trying to get him to touch her wet pussy but he was enjoying teasing her.

"Gil, please?" she begged and he smiled as he took her left breast into his mouth and sucked her nipple hard. He pushed Sara back against the wall and sucked on her other nipple and bit that too. Sara stroked her hands through his hair and pushed him further into her and he smiled into her breast. He had left four bite marks on her so far. Sara reached down and tried to stroke his fully erect, hard, throbbing dick that was digging in her stomach. Just as she got close to touching him, Grissom grabbed her hands and put them up above her head and held them there with one hand.

"Gillll, let me touch you, I want to feel you honey." she begged.

"Not yet honey; now promise me you will not" he said as he kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I promise." she said in a defeated tone. Grissom kissed down her chest and took turns on each nipple. He worked his way down her body across he navel and stopped just above her hairy pussy. Sara was wriggling underneath him trying to get him to touch her very, very, wet pussy.

"God damn you Gil Grissom, will you touch me?" she moaned. He arched his brow at her and rubbed his finger over her clit, just once.

"What like this?" he asked with a smile as he rubbed and then stopped.

"Mmmm, yes like that, but more." she begged. He slid a finger into her wet pussy and Sara moaned.

"Ohhh, god, Gil, don't stop; please." she moaned and he put another finger in. Sara was doing all the moving and Grissom just had his two fingers inside of her. She was fucking them like crazy. He kept his fingers there but leaned up and whispered in her ear.

"Fuck me Sara. Imagine being bent over my desk in the office, with me fucking you hard and fast whilst squeezing your breast. Sara grabbed her breasts and squeezed as she felt her orgasm over take her. Grissom was now moving his fingers in and out and rubbing his thumb over her clit. He let her slowly ride her orgasm out and then stood next to her with his hands on her waist to hold her up. He stroked her cheeks and placed a bit of hair behind her ear. She looked up into his eyes and she could see the love he had for her.

"Jesus, Gil you are amazing. I love you so much." she said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you to sweetheart, you mean the world to me and so does my little baby bug." he replied kissing her and stroking her stomach. Sara was just about to reach down and start stroking his now semi erect cock and the sound of his cell phone ringing reached their. She cursed under her breath but knew that he had gotten away with being with her all night and figured she would have to thank Brass. It must have had something to do with him. They turned off the water and got out. Sara watched him walk naked to the nightstand where the phone was ringing non stop.

"Grissom." he mumbled into his phone annoyed at being interrupted.

"Hi Gil, it's Cath; just wondering if Sara was ok?" she asked a little worriedly.

"Oh, Hi Cath. She is fine, she had fallen asleep at her house; all is ok, thanks. How was shift?" he asked, understanding she must of been concerned.

"Really quiet. Brass told me not to ring you if I could help it; all we had was a B&E out on the strip by Stratosphere and a call about some girl being raped but when we got there, no one was around; another prank call. The people who do that make me sick." she replied a little pissed off about that.

"Oh, that's ok then. Listen thanks Cath for not calling me, I know you can handle it anyway, but had a few things here to sort out." he replied as he looked over at Sara. She had fallen asleep again.

"That's fine Gil, get some rest and I will see you tonight." said Cath and yawned.

"Yeah Cath; sounds like you need to go to bed." he replied.

"Sure do and that's right were I'm heading. See you tonight." she replied and hung up. Warrick sneaked up behind her as she hung up and slid his arms around her waist.

"So, all ok with Grissom and Sara?" asked Warrick as he kissed her neck.

"Yeah, all ok." she replied and she pushed herself back into him. He put one hand under her blouse and slid up towards her breasts and cupped her left one. She had her bra on but he slid underneath it and gave her breast a squeeze.

"Mmmm." mumbled Cath as she slid her hand behind her and felt his erection and gave it a squeeze.

"Is that a wallet in your pocket; or are you just happy to see me?" she said in a teasing tone as he continued kissing her neck.

"Well I'm very pleased to see you and feel you." he replied as he spun her round and kissed her full on the lips and he stuck his tongue right into her mouth forcefully. Catherine moaned into his mouth and their tongues danced for what seemed like forever.

"Yuck, gross, get a room you two." groaned Lindsey as she walked into the kitchen to get her breakfast. Catherine pulled away really fast and Warrick walked off into the living room.

"Oh, ah, sorry Lindsey." she replied as she tried to straighten herself out.

"Mum, It was a joke, I know you really like him and I'm happy for you." she replied as she smiled at her mum.

"Really, I know we haven't really talked about it, sorry." she replied as she walked over to make her and Warrick a coffee.

"Mum, honestly, I like him; he makes me laugh." she said as she ate a mouthful of cereal. Catherine took Lindsey in her arms and gave her a big cuddle.

"Mum, there is no need to go that far." she said as she pulled away. Catherine laughed and continued to make the coffee.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Grissom had fallen back to sleep with his legs entwined with Sara's and was snoring in his sleep. Sara woke up and wasn't feeling too good. She slid out from the bed and just made it to the bathroom before she threw up. God please don't tell me I have 9 months of this she said to herself as she threw up again and again. Grissom woke up when he heard Sara being sick again. He climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom and got a cool damp cloth and placed it on the back of her neck.

"Are you ok honey?" he asked stroking her back.

"Yes Gil, I just hope this doesn't last 9 months." she replied and threw up again.

"It won't honey, I remember Catherine going through this. It will stop I promise." he replied. Sara had finished and stood up a little too quickly and came over all dizzy. Grissom grabbed her quickly before she fell.

"Sara, are you ok honey?" he asked very worried.

"Yes Honey, just got up too quickly. I haven't eaten since yesterday, that's probably what's wrong." she replied truthfully.

"Sara, there are two of you now and I will be looking after the two of you, now go lay back in bed and I will go find something for you to eat." he replied as he helped her back into bed.

"Gil, I don't think I will be able to keep anything down." she replied as she slid into the bed.

"I will have a look and see what you have." he replied and winked at her. He went off and Sara closed her eyes feeling very exhausted. Grissom came back with a tray and walked over to the bed and noticed Sara had fallen back to sleep. He put the tray on the side and went and had a shower. When he came back into the bedroom Sara was still asleep. He decided to let her have a couple more hours and put his boxers and T-shirt on. He walked off into the lounge and looked over at her bookshelf. It was like an image of his bookshelf and it made him smile. He pulled out a book, sat down on Sara's sofa, pulled a blanket up over him, and started to read. He only read half a page and found himself falling asleep again too.

Sara woke a couple of hours later, feeling a lot better. She went to get up and noticed a tray on the floor. It was a bowl of chopped up mixed fruit and a glass of milk; seeing as it was all she had in the house. She wondered where Grissom was and felt that his side of the bed was cold. She got up and pulled on her gown. She walked into the living room and there he was laid on her couch with a blanket over him, his glasses on the edge of his nose and a book on his chest fast asleep. She smiled and quickly got her camera. She took a picture and put her camera away. She had different dreams about him and wanted to take as many pictures of him as she could.

Sara walked back into her bedroom and decided on having another shower; though this one wouldn't be as much fun as the other one.

A/N: _So what did you all think? I didn't leave a cliffhanger for you. I have a few family problems but will get next chapter out asap. Please leave a review._


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: _Hi all, thanks for still reading along. I would like to say thanks to twisted puppy the best beta ever. Also I would like to say thanks to edge15684 because she keeps me going with all this smut lol. Hope you enjoy this next chapter._

**Chapter 25**

Sara walked back into her bedroom and decided on having another shower. Though this one wouldn't be as much fun as the other one; or so she thought.

Grissom woke up, just as Sara was walking out and he spotted her camera in her hands. He thought to himself two can play this game. He got up and watched Sara, to see where she put the camera. He stayed hidden to watch her walk in the bathroom and put the shower on. Her whistling and then the noise of the shower concealed any noise he might of quickly picked up the camera and sneaked up behind her. Luckily the camera was a quiet one and you couldn't hear it when you took a picture. He watched Sara take off the clothing she had on and throw it to the floor. He took a couple of pictures and they were good ones of her getting undressed and naked before she stepped into the shower. He had gotten very horny taking these pictures and decided that he needed to jump in with her. He quickly went and put the camera back in the same place so Sara would get a little shock when she got them developed.

Sara was singing in her shower and didn't hear Grissom come up behind her. He pulled her into him and bent her over so quickly she didn't have time to react. Sara squealed just as Grissom bent her over and stuck his throbbing hard cock into her wet pussy. Grissom pushed deep up inside of her and Sara placed her hands on wall.

"Fuck, Gil, what's gotten into you?" she asked a little shocked but was enjoying him being a little rough. Grissom was fucking her hard but slow and squeezing her breasts hard.

"You, you're so god damn sexy Sara, I just want to fuck you hard, and fast, and cum deep inside of your lovely wet, tasty pussy." he said roughly as he fucked her harder and roughly pinched her nipples. Sara had never seen him like this but was enjoying every minute of it. She was so turned on with the way he was being she was very close to orgasm.

"Jesus Gil, god that's so good, faster honey, fuck me." she shouted and he did as he was asked and Sara's orgasm hit her hard.

"Ohhh...Jesus....fuck....aarrrrgggghhhh......Giiilllll....yesssss." she shouted as her orgasm hit her. All she could see was stars and couldn't stand up without help. Grissom could feel her walls pulsating around his cock and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Sara moved and turned and went down on her knee's quicker than Grissom could imagine and she started to lick and suck his balls. His balls were very tight and Sara slid her finger up his ass again and he turned and his back hit the shower wall. He needed to lean on something other wise his knees were going to go and he was going to collapse. She slid her finger in just enough to tickle the inside and he moaned.

"God, Sara, so good honey." he said as he tried lowering himself so her whole finger went up there. Sara obliged and stuck her finger right up there and then took his big erect cock in her other hand and started stroking him.

"You like this honey?" she asked teasingly.

"God, Sara, yes, so much honey." he mumbled and Sara licked the tip of his penis. She did this for a little while teasing him. She stuck another finger up his ass and Grissom felt like he was going to explode.

"That better?" she asked as she slid another finger in and Grissom pulled her head onto his dick and rammed it down her throat. Grissom watched as he pushed and pulled her down on his cock. He was close to exploding.

"Fuck me, Sara, so good honey." he said as his head leaned against the wall, all of a sudden he felt his balls tighten.

"Ohh...shhiiitttt....ggooodddd......Saaarrrraaa.....Mmmmmmmm." he groaned as he came down the back of Sara's throat. Sara loved the taste of him and could never get enough. Grissom nearly collapsed and Sara had to wrap her arm around his waist to stop him from falling. She swallowed every bit and then licked at his now tender cock. Every time she licked he moved as it was tender. Sara stood up and smiled at Grissom who still had his eyes closed. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck. Grissom couldn't open his eyes but wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You ok honey?" asked Sara teasingly still kissing his neck.

"Hmm, mmm." he replied. He couldn't quite speak at that moment.

"You sure? You look a little flushed and out of breath; not sure why?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh, really Miss Sidle. well just you wait." he said as he tried to open his eyes.

"Oh, no, Grissom, You got me first honey, that was just me paying you back." she replied looking into his now fully opened eyes and seeing nothing but pure love.

"That's what you think honey." he replied and leaned in for a very affectionate kiss. It was nice and slow. Sara opened her mouth and licked at Grissom's bottom lip. He opened his mouth and Sara slid her tongue in to find his. They stayed this way for a while and it was nice and slow. Grissom was the one to break free.

"Sara, if I don't get out of here, then I will not be able to work." he replied smiling at her and pushed her under the shower. He helped wash her back and she returned the favour but gave his lovely ass a quick squeeze and laughed.

"If we didn't have to work then I would take you out of here and make passionate love to you in bed." he whispered in her ear. It made Sara tingle all over and Grissom smiled. He never though he could have this affect on any women, let alone Sara.

"I know honey." she replied and kissed him on the chest and then got out of the shower.

"I will go make something to eat, babe." she shouted as Grissom finished up in the shower.

"Ok love, I won't be long and I will come help you." he replied. Sara put on a t-shirt and walked off into the kitchen. There she found some vegetable lasagne that she had left over. She had no meat in the fridge because she was a vegetarian and felt a little guilty since she knew Grissom wasn't. She was bent over in the fridge when Grissom walked in with just a towel wrapped around him, and crept up behind her. He put his hands around her hips and pushed his groin into her ass.

"Mmmm, well hello to you too." said Sara as she smiled into the fridge.

"Such a beautiful sight." he replied. teasing her and grinding into her. Sara loved the feel of him and didn't want to move.

"Gil, I thought you had to get ready for work." she teased but made no effort to move.

"I do honey, But your so god damn irresistible." he replied and ground into her harder.

"Mmmm." mumbled Sara as she could feel his erection through his towel.

"Mmmm, yes honey." he replied and grind into her faster. All she had on was her t-shirt. Grissom reached one hand around and rubbed her clit.

"Jesus." groaned Sara as her knees weakened. He slid one finger inside of her and used another to stroke her clit. Grissom's cock was twitching and he knew he had to have her again whether he was going to be late for work or not.

"So wet for me Sara." he whispered in her ear bent over her. He moved a little she could get her head out of the fridge. He kicked the fridge door shut and pushed her body up against it so that he was still behind her. He knelt down on the floor and slid his finger up inside of her pussy. She was so wet and he loved the fact that she was this wet for him. He kissed and bit the cheeks of her ass. He got up off the floor and Sara tried to reach behind her to touch him but Grissom was too quick. He placed her hands up above her head against the fridge and kissed her neck. He kissed the spot that made her tingle all over and Sara mumbled.

"Jesus Gil, you know all the right places, but for god sake let me touch you." she begged. He took no notice and kissed her back and shoulders. He couldn't get enough of her body. He loved kissing every bit of her.

"Shhh, and enjoy." he replied as he licked her ears and sucked on them. Sara's nipples hard hardened and were poking into the fridge door. Grissom spun her around and placed her back against the fridge door. She squealed a little as it was cold on her back. He looked her straight into her lovely brown eyes.

"I love you Miss Sara Sidle, you make me the happiest man alive." and before she could reply he kissed her hard on the lips and she begged him for entrance. She had one arm still above her head and he was holding it there, but one had escaped down the side of her and she managed to cup his balls and give them a light squeeze. Grissom broke from the kiss and tipped his head backwards. He had never had a woman touch him and make him feel the way that Sara made him feel. Sara leaned forward and kissed his neck and chest. He released the other arm of hers and she reached down and started gently stroking his cock. Grissom's knees went weak and Sara felt him go a little off balance she walked him to the island in her kitchen so he had something to lean on.

"God, Sara, so good honey, you make me feel so good." he mumbled and Sara smiled. She knelt down on her knee's and started licking his balls. She took them in her mouth and sucked on them and Grissom groaned.

"Ooohhhh....Fucckkk." he groaned. She was still stroking his cock but harder now. She let go of his balls and started to lick a long his throbbing big cock.

"Mmm, you taste so good, I could do this all day." she mumbled into his shaft as she licked her way up to the tip. Grissom was watching Sara and loved the way she sucked and licked his cock. He tried moving a little to get her to take his cock into her mouth but she teased him for a little first. She licked from the bottom to the top and back down again and Grissom groaned. She did this twice more and then when he wasn't expecting it she sucked hard at the tip of his cock and bit him lightly. Grissom pushed forward and she took him in her mouth. She started nice and slow as not to rush his orgasm. Grissom put his hands through her hair and pushed her back and forth. Sara let him take it at his own pace for a moment. She started to get a little faster and Grissom still had his hands through her hair.

"Oohhh, Sara, so good, god I could cum right down the back of your throat right now." he replied and titled his head backwards again.

"Cum for me baby, don't hold back." she replied and with that Grissom started fucking her mouth harder and faster. Sara wrapped an arm around his leg to help keep him up when his orgasm hit him.

"Oooohhhh.....fuck....jesus....Sara.....Mmmm.....aarrrgggghhhhh." he shouted as he cum down the back of her throat. She took her time and let him ride out his orgasm and she licked the tip of his cock that oozed a little more cum. She got back up from off the floor and Grissom held his hand out to help her. He pulled her into his chest and cuddled her and she kissed his chest. Sara still had her t-shirt on with nothing else and Grissom was naked. Grissom was just about to speak when there was a knock at the door. Sara looked up at him and then moved and picked up the towel for him.

"Who would that be?" he asked quietly.

"I have no idea." she replied as she gave him his towel.

"Quick, go in the bedroom and I will see who it is and get rid of them." she said. Grissom looked down at her.

"What dressed like that?" he said and raised his brow.

"Shit." she walked over to the door and shouted out.

"One minute." She quickly ran through to the bedroom and put on her sweat pants. She walked over to Grissom who was now sat on the edge of her bed and kissed him passionately. He begged her for entrance and she obliged. He could taste his cum in her mouth and this turned them both on again. They got carried away and then the door knocked again. This time louder and harder. Sara pulled away.

"Sorry better get that." she said apologetic.

"That's ok honey, you better before whoever it is breaks the door down." he replied wondering why they were banging like that anyway.

"Sara walked out of the bedroom and walked over and opened the door with force.

"What? " she grumbled as she came face to face with....

A/N: _Oh no, what have I done? who is it? LOL. Had to be done as I have let you all off for a couple of chapters. Please hit the little review button and spur me on to do more. Any sex scenes you fancy, just send me a PM. Many thanks for reading along._


	26. Chapter 26

A/N:_ Hi all sorry for the delay, this is only a short chapter as I have had a few problems, But a short chapter is better than none. Right?_

**Chapter 26**

"Sara walked out of the bedroom and walked over and opened the door with force.

"What? " she grumbled as she came face to face with **Ecklie**.

"Oh, ah, hi sorry." she mumbled and turned bright red.

"Sara, I have been knocking on your door for nearly 5 minutes." he replied a little pissed off.

"Sorry, I just got out of the shower." she replied. Luckily her hair was still damp.

"Uh, sorry come in." she said as she opened the door further for him to come in.

"Oh, sorry." he replied as he eased up a little. He spotted two coffee cups on the side and saw a pair of men's pants on the chair that he thought he recognized and wondered who else could be there. Sara followed his eyes and noticed Grissom's pants thrown on the chair. "Shit" she mumbled to herself and prayed that Ecklie didn't realize that they were Grissom's.

"Sara, I will cut straight to the chase." he said as he carried on having a nose around her apartment where he noticed a shoe on the floor under the coffee table. That looks familiar. he thought to himself and stood there thinking for a minute before Sara interrupted him quickly.

"Can I help you Ecklie?, I really have some errands to run before I get to work and I don't want to be late for shift." she replied after also noticing that he also spotted Grissom's shoe.

"Oh, yes sorry; there is a conference coming up and I think you will benefit from it." he replied and waited for her reaction.

"Oh, really, where and when?" she replied a little surprised.

"Well it's in Chicago and it's next week, for one week; the only problem is, somebody else needs to go with you and I'm not sure who to send with you." he replied. Sara smiled to herself hoping it would be Grissom.

"It will either be Nick or Greg." said Ecklie as he waited to see what kind of reaction she would give.

"Oh, right, ok, well just let me know." she replied not giving anything away about how disappointed she was.

Grissom was stood listening to their conversation behind the door. When he heard Ecklie say that Sara was to go on a conference his face dropped. He didn't want to be without Sara for a week. He heard Ecklie say that either Nick or Greg would be going with her and Grissom had other ideas. He was going to make sure that it was him going and nobody else. He was also going to do it without letting her know that he would be going.

"Right Sara, I better get going, I don't suppose you have seen Gil at all have you? He seems to of gone AWOL at the moment and I cant seem to reach him at home or on his mobile." said Ecklie having another glance around her apartment and over at the items of clothing that he noticed earlier.

"Ah, no, Um, why would I know where he is? I was sick last night." she replied nervously.

"No reason, just wondered seeing as you two are close." he replied hoping for a reaction but the reaction he got was not what he was expecting.

"No, he is my supervisor and he is somebody I can talk to about my problems." replied Sara trying not to give anything away.

"Ok, well I'll stop by his apartment and see if I can find him. Bye Sara." he said as he walked over to the door. He took a glance around before he left. He thought he spotted someone out the corner of his eye as he walked past her bedroom door, but carried on and left.

Grissom came out as soon as he heard the door close.

"Visit from Ecklie hey?" he said trying to wind her up.

"Gil, he has never been here before and to be honest I'm not sure why he came around just then, as everything we spoke about, could of been said at work tonight." she replied baffled.

"Perhaps he is after your body." he replied teasingly as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Gil." she mumbled as she slapped him on the arm and then cupped his arse and pulled him into her.

"Sara, no, we have to get ready for shift, by the sounds of it, he is already looking for me. My not being around last night was obviously noticed by him." he replied seriously.

Sara gave him a kiss on the lips and walked off to get dressed properly. Grissom went into the kitchen and made them both a coffee. He noticed the vegetable lasagne that was on the side and stuck it in the microwave for a few minutes and got out two plates and cutlery. He hoped to have it all on the table for when Sara came back through. Sara was just tidying around the bedroom after she had gotten dressed. As she walked out of the bedroom, she could smell the lasagne. Grissom had two places set up on the table. He had made the coffee, cut up some bread and had the lasagne all on the table. He held her chair out and Sara went and sat down and he pushed her in.

"Wow, your a quick worker." said Sara surprised, since she was only gone about ten minutes.

"It was nothing Sara, it was all done; it just needed warming up." he replied as he took his own seat.

They both ate in comfortable silence sharing a little joke now and again and laughing. Grissom actually enjoyed his meal even though it had no meat in it and didn't realize that Sara could cook.

"Did you make this honey?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, of course I did, why?" she replied.

"Oh, ah, no reason." he said and took another mouthful.

"Thought I couldn't cook?" she asked knowing full well that was the reason he asked.

"Um, no, I just wondered honey." he replied with a smile.

"You liar, you thought I couldn't cook." she accused with a smile.

"Well, I thought you always got takeouts with the way the boys carry on about your eating habits." he replied.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me." she replied teasingly. Grissom knew she was winding him up and decided to play her at her own game.

"Oh really, such as?" he replied with a raised brow.

"You will have to wait and find out." she replied and Grissom realized he wasn't going to win this one.

They cleaned up, Grissom said goodbye and headed off. Sara decided to wait half an hour and then go on in as normal. She sat down and put the television on for half hour and flicked through the channels. A film was on called Fear and just as she turned it on, it was the scene where William Petersen was in the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his bottom half.

"Jesus, that man looks like Gil, bloody hot!!" she said out loud to herself. She couldn't take her eyes off the T.V and didn't hear her phone ring.

Grissom pulled up outside of his townhouse and saw Ecklie standing on his top step. God this guy is persistent. he thought to himself wondering what on earth he wanted. He climbed out of his SUV and walked over to his steps.

"Finally. Where on earth have you been?" asked Ecklie in a pissed of tone.

"Nowhere in particular." replied Grissom trying to see how far Ecklie would go.

"Well I have been searching everywhere for you. You disappear last night through shift and when I try calling you on your cell I get no reply and then I call your home and get no reply." he replied angrily.

"Well I'm sorry but something urgent came up. I did try calling you and I also got no answer and your voicemail would not cut in." he replied telling a little white lie.

"Oh, well, I have stopped by because I need to talk with you." he replied as Grissom walked past him and opened the door.

"Come in." Grissom replied as he walked off into the kitchen to make a quick coffee before heading into work.

"So what is so urgent you couldn't wait another hour for me to get to work Conrad?" said Grissom as he passed Ecklie a coffee.

"Well firstly I'm a little worried about Sara. I know she is a loose canon and all, but...." before he could finish Grissom had walked over to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Conrad, Sara is one of my best CSI's she has done no wrong since that argument with Catherine and she has had a lot to deal with, now if you have come here to insult her, don't bother because I don't want to hear it. You wouldn't like it if I came into your home and started insulting one of your day shift employees Conrad." he replied harshly.

"Gil, I suggest you calm down." he replied.

"Or what Conrad; You'll suspend me? Go ahead make my day, because I could do with a bit of time off right now." he replied and walked off into the kitchen to place his mug in the sink.

"If that's what you want, you got it 2 weeks suspension without pay." he replied and stormed off out the house.

A/N: Well let me know what you think? Needed to bring Ecklie in. How do you like the way it's going? Hit the little green button and let me know.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: _Hi all, I would like to say thankyou so much to those people who voted for me on the GSR website for my fanfic for best smut award, and a special thanyou to Twisted Puppy as I couldn't of done this without her. Hope you enjoy this next chapter._

**Chapter 27**

"If that's what you want, you got it 2 weeks suspension without pay." he replied and stormed off out the house.

Grissom was happy his plan was going the way he wanted it to, He could now go ahead and make plans without anybody knowing about them. He also knew without himself or Sara at the lab, they were going to be very short. So he was hoping that Sara would now be going to the conference on her own. The only problem he had was now he was suspended he wouldn't know any details so he decided to call Brass.

Sara was now ready after a quick cold shower, which was needed after seeing William Petersen in that film. She headed out the door and didn't hear her phone ring.

Grissom had tried calling Brass but didn't get a reply, so he decided to call Sara and he got no reply from her apartment either. He looked at his phone thinking perhaps there was a problem with it and it rung.

"Grissom." he said without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hi Gil, what's going on? Ecklie has just called me into work to his office early. I thought you might know what's going on." said Catherine a little pissed off.

"Yes, I have been suspended for 2 weeks so I am assuming you will be put in charge." he replied pretending to be pissed off.

"Oh, great; ok well I'm on my way in, I'll call you later." she replied and hung up.

Sara pulled up into the parking lot and looked around for Grissom's SUV and couldn't see it anywhere. _Perhaps he has been called out already. _She thought to herself.

Grissom wondered what to do. He was a little upset after sitting and thinking about what had happened with Ecklie. He thought about not being able to work with Sara for the next two weeks and realized that perhaps he had made mistake. He drove into work as normal but parked up around the side of the building out of sight. He needed to see her.

He watched Sara pull into the parking lot and watch her scan for his vehicle he smiled to himself. He got out of his vehicle when he saw Sara park near him and snuck up behind her. She got out of the car and walked around to get some stuff out of the trunk. He crept up and grabbed her around the waist and whispered in her ear.

"Don't scream honey." and carried her that way to the side of the building out of view.  
"Gil, what are you doing?" she asked laughing quietly.  
"Sshh Sara." he replied.

He reached the side of the building her put her down but kept her facing the building. Sara tried to turn and he stopped her. She placed her hands on the wall and Grissom ground into her ass and reached around and cupped each breast in his hands.

"Mmm Gil, so nice but we might get caught out here." she said a little worried but excited.  
"Exactly Sara, this has been one of my fantasies for a very long time." he replied as he kissed the back of her neck and Sara pushed back into his groin.

"Oh god Gil, so nice, you always get the right spot." she mumbled pushing harder into his groin and feeling his erection against her ass.

"Mmm Sara, god I want you so bad." he replied and slid his hands up under her top and under her bra.

Sara still leaned against the wall and Grissom released one hand and undone her pants and slid his hand in and down her panties and stroked her clit.

"Oh fuck Gil, Mmm yeah." she mumbled incoherently and Grissom smiled as he kissed her back. He slid two fingers inside her wet pussy.

"Mmm, wet for me already baby?" he asked as he sped up a little.

With two fingers inside of her and his thumb rubbing over her clit Sara was close to her orgasm and felt her knees going to give underneath her. Grissom felt her go a little and removed his hand that was on her breast and wrapped it around her waist.

"Cum for me Sara." he begged into her ear and that was all she needed.

"Jesus, oh god, oh Jesus, Gil, yesssss." she screamed as if it wasn't for Grissom holding her she would of fallen to the floor.

Greg was just about to step foot inside the building and was sure he heard someone scream. _Who the hell was that he thought?_. He started to walk to the side of the building when Nick shouted over to him.

"Hey Greggo, what's up?" he asked.  
"Did you not hear the scream?" said Greg as he looked behind him at Nick.  
"No, what scream?" he asked and walked over to Greg.

Grissom and Sara heard Nick and Greg and Sara quickly did her trousers up. Grissom pulled her so they had turned another corner.

"Gil, they are going to catch us." said Sara as Grissom cuddled her.  
"Sshh, they won't, just watch." said Grissom.

Grissom pulled out his cell and phoned Nick. Sara smiled when she realized what he was doing. Nick and Greg turned the corner and couldn't see anything.

"Follow me." said Greg as they went to turn the next corner.

Grissom and Sara heard them coming so quickly raced around to the next corner. One more corner and they were at the front of the building again. Grissom was trying to call Nick's cell phone but it wouldn't ring.

"Damn phone, why won't it ring." he mumbled into it.  
"Ssshh, they will hear you." said Sara as they heard Nick coming again.  
"Hello? Is there anyone there?" asked Greg as he was sure he heard somebody.

Grissom and Sara decided that they needed to get around the other corner and in the building as quickly as possible.

"Sara, on my count, let's run, one, two, three, run." he whispered and Sara ran.

Nobody saw Brass sitting in his vehicle watching all of this and laughing so badly he nearly cried. Grissom and Sara managed to get into the building before Greg and Nick got to the front of the building.

"Greg is this some kind of joke? You have me running around the building because you hear noises, there is nobody here.  
"I'm telling you Nick I heard someone scream." he replied and Brass walked over to them.  
"Hey guy's what's up?" asked Brass trying to hide the smirk on his face.

Nick and Greg told them what happened and Brass laughed.

"You two are crazy, this place is full of cameras, if anything would of happened I'm sure somebody would have been out here by now." said Brass laughing but then stopped after he realized what he just said.  
"Brilliant, thanks Brass I could kiss you. I will show, you Stokes, that I heard somebody." said Greg as he walked into the building with Nick following him.

Brass pulled out his phone and dialled Grissom.

"Gil, you better go get the video's of the outside of the building as quick as possible; ask no questions. I will explain later." said Brass and hung up.

Grissom saw Nick and Greg walking down through the lab and wondered if it had anything to do with them. He had to think quick and called out to both of them.

"Nick, Greg can I see you in my office please?" said Grissom.  
"Oh man." replied Greg pissed off and knowing that they would have to wait to get the tape.  
"Yes Boss, what's up?" asked Nick as they walked into his office.  
"You and Greg both have court tomorrow so I need you both to go catch up on your note's please." said Grissom.  
"Yeah sure, just got something to do and then we will get straight on it." replied Greg.  
"No, Greg, now." replied Grissom and walked out of his office with them.

Greg and Nick walked off and gathered up their note's. Grissom carried on and managed to get the tapes and change them over before anyone noticed. He hid it in his coat and pulled out his cell to call Brass.  
Brass pulled out his cell and knew that it would be Grissom.

"Brass." he replied as he walked down the hallway to his office.  
"It's me, would you mind telling me what all that was about please?" asked Grissom as he walked back into his office. Ecklie still hadn't seen him yet so Grissom closed the door and pulled the blinds.  
"Gil I will pop by in an hour and explain, Ecklie has just called me, he wants to see me about something."  
"Ok, you haven't seen me." replied Grissom and closed his cell.

He walked over to his desk and sat down. He picked up a file that was on his desk and all of a sudden he felt a hand pull his zipper down and slide into his pants and into his boxers. He grinned when Sara started stroking his cock. Within seconds he was hard and fully erect and Sara was pumping his shaft hard but slow. Grissom through his head back and started moving in his chair.

"Fuck Sara, so good honey." he mumbled and Sara smiled. She put her other hand around his balls and stroked them. Sara started to stroke him faster and Grissom wanted his cock in her mouth.

"Suck me Sara, lick me, bite me, I want your gorgeous hot mouth around my hard cock." he mumbled and Sara got her knees and moved her head so her mouth was just above his cock. She blew the tip of his cock and it sent shivers through Grissom's body.

"Jesus honey, so close." he said and with that she started to suck the tip of his cock and lick it. She loved to suck his cock and could do it all day and all night.

"Mmmm." she mumbled as she slid all the way down and tried to take all of him, everytime she sucked his cock she tried to go that extra further but could never quite take all of it. She put her hands on either side of his chair and started to suck faster. Grissom ran his hands through her hair and fucked her mouth harder and faster.

"Oh Jesus Sara, Oh baby, god I want to fuck you; you're so full of surprises honey." he mumbled and felt his balls tighten and cum right down the back of her throat.

Just as he came there was a knock at the door and his cell phone rang at the same time. Sara quickly put him away and stayed hidden under the table. Grissom wasn't quite with it and didn't hear the door knock. He picked up his cell.

"Grissom."

"I know you're in your office, now open the door Gil." barked Ecklie down the phone.

A/N: _Well? what did you think? hit the little green button and let me know. x_


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: _Hi everyone, firstly I would like to apologise for taking so long in updating, I have ben away for a week and have the dreaded flu that I tried so hard not to get. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 28**

"Grissom, I know you're in your office; now open the door." barked Ecklie down the phone.

There was no way Grissom could open his door. Firstly because Sara would find out he was suspended and he didn't want her to find out this way and also because he wasn't suppose to be in the lab.

"I'm not in my office, I'm in the lab, but have only come to pick up some files." replied Grissom as quietly as he could so Ecklie couldn't really hear him through the door.

Sara was under the table and wondering what the hell was going. She couldn't understand what was going on but stayed there under the table tight lipped until he would get off the phone.

"Gil, I want to see you in my office in half an hour." replied Ecklie and hung up.

Grissom sighed and put his cell phone on the desk and Sara moved him in his chair so she could crawl out.

"What's up honey?" asked Sara a little curious as to what was going on.

"Ecklie wants to see me in his office." he replied and leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes and sighed.

"You going to tell me what's going on?" she asked and looked at him as she stood up and sat on the edge of his desk.

"I will honey, but can this wait please? I really need to sort this out with Ecklie and I will come find you. Catherine will be handing out assignments tonight." he replied and smiled at her.

"Ok, I better get going to the break room before they start looking for me." she replied and leaned over him and kissed him passionately on the lips. Grissom pulled her down onto his lap and begged her for entrance with his tongue. Sara obliged and Grissom could taste himself on Sara. There tongue's danced this way for a few minutes before Sara parted but only in need of some air.

"I Love you Miss Sara Sidle." he said as she stood.

"I Love you to Grissom." she replied and gave him a quick peck and helped to pull him up.

When he stood up the tape fell out the bottom of his coat. Sara bent down and picked it up.

"What's this Gil, something for us to watch later?" she asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Sara it's of us earlier running around the building, Brass called me and told me I had better get it quick." replied Grissom with his brow raised and looked at her.

"Oh, I did tell you." she replied and laughed quietly. Grissom pulled her into his chest and whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't of changed that for the world." and kissed her on the neck. Sara hugged him and they walked to the door.

Grissom unlocked the door and asked Sara to wait a couple of minutes and then leave. Just as Grissom walked out Catherine walked past. She walked with Grissom down the corridor until he reached the locker room.

"Gil, have you told Sara what's going on? You know she is going to be pissed." said Catherine looking a little concerned for her friends.

"No, I haven't, but I will. Ecklie has called me into his office so I need to get round there quick. I will find Sara afterwards. Please put her on an easy assignment that doesn't need a lot of work doing and I will owe you. I need to chat with her about a couple of things." he said and Catherine smiled, nodded and walked off.

Sara waited five minutes and then came out of Gil's office. Just as she walked out and closed the door Ecklie turned the corner.

"Sidle, Is Grissom in there?" he asked rather abruptly.

"No Ecklie, he isn't." she replied.

"So what we're you doing in his office then?" he asked.

"I had to put a file on his desk and I'm running late." she replied and he dismissed her and walked on down the through the lab.

Sara got into the break room just as Catherine headed in to give out assignments.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had something to do." said Sara and Catherine eyed her suspiciously. She knew she had been with Grissom.

"Right lets get these assignments out; Greg, Nick I'm afraid you have paperwork to be getting on with for court tomorrow; Warrick, you and I have a dead body out in Henderson and it's going to be a long night. Sara you have a nice easy one, a break in down at the Flamingo; they thinks it's someone from concierge." said Catherine as she handed her the slip waiting for the groan.

"Oh, great, nice and easy then paperwork." she mumbled as she walked off towards her locker.

Grissom was walking down the corridor on his way to Ecklie's office. He had seen Brass and Brass had explained what the tape incident was all about. Grissom wasn't happy about how Brass nearly dropped them in a heap of trouble. He also thanked him because he helped stop Greg and Nick getting the tape. Brass had asked Grissom how everything was with Sara and Grissom told him all was fine. Brass asked Grissom if he wanted to catch up with breakfast in the morning it was his way of saying sorry, Grissom agreed and they arranged to meet at 9am.

Grissom knocked on Ecklie's door and Ecklie got up and opened the door.

"Come in, take a seat." said Ecklie a little happier than before. Grissom was a little alarmed at this and wondered why his mood had changed.

"Gil, I did not like your attitude and your two week suspension was in place from today. What are you doing in the building?" he asked.

"Well I thought since I'm on suspension, I should catch up on some paperwork." replied Grissom seriously.

"Ok, Gil here is what's going to happen, you are still on two weeks suspension. This week I will allow you in the lab, but it's only to catch up on all paperwork; which I assume is a lot seeing as I haven't had any reports from you in a while. The following week you will not be permitted to even step foot inside the building. Do I make myself clear Gil?" asked Ecklie.

Inside Grissom was jumping up and down like a little schoolboy, knowing that his plan had worked a treat and Sara not need know about any of it.

"Gil, are you listening to me?" asked Ecklie.

"Yes of course, and I will respect what you say, is that it?" he asked as he looked at Ecklie and stood up.

"Yes Gil, I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but I don't like it. You need to sit down and think about what your doing and whether you actually want to be here Gil." replied Ecklie seriously.

Grissom walked out of his office and went back to his own. Smiling like a little kid he bumped into Brass and Brass had never seen him like this.

"What's got into you?" asked Brass as he walked with Grissom towards his office.

"I will tell you at breakfast Jim, just I need to find Sara." he replied.

"Well she went to the Flamingo on a break in. I'm just on my way there now to bring in a suspect; you want to come along for the ride?" asked Jim.

"Well I would; but I'm only allowed in the lab because I have two week suspension." replied Grissom waiting for Brass's reaction.

"Jesus Gil, what the hell have you done?" asked Brass in complete shock.

"Like I said I will explain at breakfast, but please let me know when Sara is back in the building?" asked Grissom.

"Of course Gil, no problem." he replied and Brass went off to see Sara and bring in the suspect.

Grissom wandered back to his office, went in and closed the door. He sat down at his desk and all he could think about was Sara. He needed to find out about the conference that Sara was being sent to. He quickly got back up and walked down the corridor and went to see if there was anything on the notice board. He looked all over and then he noticed Ecklie walking towards him.

"Gil, I forgot to tell you; Sidle will be going on a conference next week. She was supposed to be going with someone else, but with you now being suspended that's impossible. I need you to sort out all the details, book her flight and hotel room please; here are all the papers you need." said Ecklie as he passed him all the documentation on the conference.

"Yes of course, I will let you know everything when it's done, how long is the conference for?" asked Grissom.

"One week." replied Ecklie and he walked off.

Grissom went back to his office smiling and passed Hodges.

"Hi Gil, and may I say, you look very happy." said Hodges trying to be sneaky and find out why his boss was in a good mood.

"Yes I am, now haven't you got work to do?" replied Grissom and watched as Hodges strolled off down the corridor.

Grissom walked into his office and opened up his laptop and got straight on with booking all that needed to be done. Within an hour, Sara was booked on a flight and ready to go to Chicago. Grissom pulled out his card from his wallet and paid for his flight at the same time. He was wondering when and how to surprise her. He wanted to leave it as late as he could. There was a knock at the door. Grissom quickly put his wallet away and shut down his laptop just as Catherine entered.

"Hi Cath, What's up?" asked Grissom.

"Oooho, why are you so happy?" she asked being her normal nosey self.

"Oh nothing really." he said as he smiled.

"No; don't think you can say things like that and get away with Gil Grissom." she replied and sat down in the chair in front of his desk and put her feet up on his desk and twiddled her thumbs.

Grissom looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you sure you're comfortable, Catherine?" he asked looking over the top of his glasses with his eye brow practically raised to the roof.

"Come on Gil, spill it." she said as she was determined not to leave his office without and gossip.

"Catherine, why aren't you out on an assignment?" he asked trying to avoid Catherine's questioning.

"Oh no you don't, Gil Grissom, I have been out with Warrick and it was a prank call, he is now catching up on paperwork and I decided to come find you; now stop trying to avoid the question. What's going on?" she teased hoping he would give in.

"Ok, ok, your not going to quit are you; you know I'm suspended?" he replied now teasing her.

"Yes, yes, yes, I know all that Gil, just get on with it will you." she replied intrigued.

"Well Sara........" and before he could finish Nick walked in.

"Hey Gil, Cath. Gil can you come with me a minute please? I just need your advice on something." said Nick not realising he was interrupting anything, but took note of how comfortable Catherine looked with her feet up on the table.

"Nick, I would be glad to." he replied and laughed at Catherine as he stood up.

"Jesus Nicky, you really no how to come at the wrong time don't you?" she asked, clearly pissed.

"Umm, well I should hope so Cath. I've had a few women in my time who have not complained yet." he replied and Grissom and Catherine just looked at one another and than Nick and pulled a face.

"Oh Jesus Nick, too much info." replied Catherine and got up and stormed out.

Grissom walked down through the corridor luckily not bumping into Ecklie and went over some notes with Nick that he and Greg were due into court with tomorrow. Nick was happy after Grissom helped to explain a few things. Greg also asked him a couple of questions and then Grissom left and walked back to his office. He made sure he had all the papers that Ecklie required and headed off to find him. He knocked on Ecklie's door but got no reply so he tried the handle and the office was open. He placed the papers on his desk and quickly exited. He was walking through the lab when he noticed Sara reading something and not looking where she was going. He quickly tried the door to a cupboard as he walked past and it was open.

Sara looked up thinking that she thought she heard someone but nobody was there just as she went to walk past a cupboard door she was pulled in and pushed up against the wall roughly and locked the door as he found the key on the inside.

"What the ......." before she could say anything else Grissom had her hands up above her head and he kissed her with so much force she could hardly breathe.

Sara could feel his erection pushing against her pussy which was fast becoming very wet. She tried to push her hands down so she could feel him but he wouldn't let her. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. Grissom held both of her hands in one of his and used his other to roughly cup her breast, he squeezed it very hard and Sara let her head drop against the wall. Grissom kissed, licked and sucked along her neck and lifted her blouse up. He bent down and bit her left nipple hard enough that Sara squealed. Grissom quickly got back up and kissed her to quiet her. She begged him for entrance and he obliged and there tongues danced for what seemed like forever. Grissom pulled away needing air and slowly sucked and nibbled her ear.

"Sara I need to fuck you, honey." he whispered in her ear.

"Mmm, yes Gil." she replied and he used his free hand to unzip her pants. He pulled them down with a lot of force, Sara enjoyed it when he was a little rough as she always trusted him 100%. He pulled them down with her panties at the same time and quickly undid his zipper and pulled out his fully erect cock that need the release. He placed his hand just above her wet pussy and Sara could feel his warmth.

"Touch me Gil." she begged and Grissom rubbed her clit hard and kissed her passionately. He realised one of he arms as she was struggling a little and she grabbed his hard shaft and started to stroke him hard and fast.

"Jesus Sara." he whispered and Sara smiled, knowing that he was close. She loved how hard and big his shaft was.

"Ooo, so big for me honey, I love your hot juicy cock, I want you to come for me Gil, right deep inside of my wet juicy pussy." she whispered in his ear and that was all it took. He turned her around and pushed her against the door and Sara placed her hands on the door and spread her legs and bent over slightly. Grissom teased her entrance with his cock and Sara moaned.

"Mmm." muttered Grissom as he felt how wet she was with his cock.

Outside the door to of the CSI's walked past and heard a bang.

"What the hell was that? I think it came from that cupboard; who do you reckon is in there?" laughed.....

_A/N: Ooooo, sorry I haven't done that in a while lol. Let me know what you think._


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: _Hi everyone, I would like to apologise for not updating, I have not been well and have not been in the mood to be honest with you, but guess what I am back. I will release this chapter and as its easter weekend, family and friends over so I wont be able to give you next one till next week. I hope you enjoy the loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee._

**Chapter 29**

"Mmm." muttered Grissom as he felt how wet she was with his cock.

Outside the door to of the CSI's walked past and heard a bang.

"What the hell was that? I think it came from that closet; who do you reckon is in there?" laughed Nick and Greg.

"How on earth do I know?" asked Greg.

Nick walked over just about to open the door when Catherine turned the corner.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Catherine.

"Oh umm, just looking for something." mumbled Greg a little annoyed that they were not going to find out what was in the cupboard.

Meanwhile Grissom heard them talking outside, but it didn't stop him; it just turned him on even more that they were nearly caught and carried on. He reached around and squeezed Sara's nipples hard. She nearly screamed; she had to bite on her lip to stop herself. She tried to reach round and touch Grissom but he stopped her and placed her hands back on the door.

Catherine told the boys to go get on with whatever they were doing and waited for them to leave. She heard a groan and wondered where it came from. She realized that it must have been coming from the closet and just as she was about to put her hand on the door, Brass walked down the corridor.

"Hey Cath, what you doing?" asked Brass.

"Well I have been trying to find Gil, but haven't seen him anywhere." replied Catherine.

"Oh, so have I, he's not in his office and I can't reach him on his cell." replied Brass.

Grissom was listening to all of this, but it didn't stop him. He started stroking his hard throbbing cock with one hand and slid two fingers into Sara's now very wet pussy. He started fingering her nice and slow and Sara could feel herself nearing to one almighty orgasm. She could also feel that he was stroking himself and it turned her on. She started rocking backwards and forwards and Grissom pulled his finger out and slid one into her ass.

"Ohhhh, Jesus." mumbled Sara and banged her hand on the door.

Brass turned to Catherine and smiled and whispered in her ear.

"I think we have just found Gil." and chuckled. Catherine blushed and pulled a face at Brass.

"Ooo no, now I have this image in my head that I really need to get rid of." she muttered and pulled on Brass's arm.

Grissom slid his other wet finger into Sara's ass, hard and fast. With Sara's juices flowing like they were he thought he would surprise her. He stroked his cock one last time and moved it towards Sara's opening. Sara felt the tip of his cock at her pussy and leaned back and with that Grissom slid into her and fucked her hard and fast. Sara couldn't believe how turned on she was and was really enjoying it. Grissom still had his two fingers up her ass and Sara was close to orgasm. Grissom slowed down a little as he didn't want to cum just yet. Sara was enjoying it and tried to hurry him up a little but he had one hand on her hip and slowed her. He slid his fingers out from her ass, pulled his cock out of her soaking wet pussy and placed the tip at her ass.

"Sara, I want to try something; if it hurts please tell me. I never would hurt you intentionally." mumbled Grissom and Sara just nodded.

Grissom pushed a little slowly and the tip of his cock went into her ass.

"Ooohhh goooddd." mumbled Sara and Grissom worried that he hurt her.

"Sara? Am I hurting you, honey?" he asked not moving.

"No baby, so good." she replied.

Grissom pushed in a little further and was loving the tightness around his cock.

"Fuck, Sara, so tight honey, so fucking tight." he mumbled as he pushed a little harder.

"Fuck Gil, fuck me honey, push harder, yeah good, harder honey." she muttered.

Grissom was now fully inside of her ass and was fucking her hard, but slow. Sara was loving every minute of it and never imagined it feeling this way. She was now pushing back into him hard and fast so Grissom picked up the pace. He had both hands on her hips and was pushing as hard as he could into her ass.

"Ohhh fuck Sara, I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too, Gil. I'm so close fuck me baby; harder and faster." replied Sara.

"Do you want me to cum up your ass, honey; or would you like me to finish up your juicy, wet, pussy?" he asked.

"Pull out honey and cum up my cunt. I need to feel you. You can cum up my ass another time." she replied quickly and a little out of breath.

Grissom understood and pulled out and turned her around and pushed her back up against the door. He kissed her with so much force and slid his tongue inside her mouth. They stayed this way for a few minutes until he pulled away needing some air. Sara lifted one leg up around his waist and Grissom slid his pulsating cock into her wet pussy. He was so close and hoped that Sara was too. He fucked her nice and slow to start with until Sara bit on his earlobe and stuck her tongue in his ear.

"Fuck me Gil, I'm so close honey; fuck me hard and fast." she begged.

It was all Grissom needed and he fucked her with such force he was sure he was hurting her, but Sara was moaning and whispering in his ear to carry on. Grissom thrust into her and Sara closed her eyes and thrust her head back against the door.

"Holly shit Gil, fuck yeah don't stop, oooooo, Jesus, sooooo good, ahhh, oh my god, yes, yes, yes Gillllllllll." she managed to mutter as her orgasm over took her and Sara was seeing stars.

"Oooo, god, Sara, so fucking tight baby, god I love you pussy, mmmmm, Jesus." he mumbled as he thrust into her once more and all of a sudden he felt his stomach tighten and he came deep inside of her. They stayed that way for a few minutes trying to catch their breaths. Sara was still leaning up against the door and Grissom was leaning on her.

"Gil, I think we better get going, honey, you heard them all looking for us; we were very lucky." she said looking lovingly into his eyes.

"Yes I know, sorry honey, but I wasn't stopping for anybody." he replied, smiling.

Sara giggled and they both straightened themselves up. Grissom opened the door and looked out to see if all was clear. He pulled Sara out and she ran off down the hall first; headed to the locker room. Grissom came out a couple of minutes later and bumped into Brass.

"Hey Buddy, you have fun?" asked Jim smiling like a little kid in a sweet shop.

"Yes thanks Jim, I did actually, now what can I do for you? I understand you've been looking for me?" he replied with a brow raised and Jim was gob smacked at him being so open like that.

"Oh umm, I hear Sara if going off to a conference next week." he replied not really remembering why he was looking for him.

"Yes Jim that's correct I just booked her flights and hotel today." he replied.

"So you just happened to get a two week suspension at the same time then, huh? Coincidence isn't it?" replied Brass smiling.

"God Jim, I can't keep anything from you can I?" he replied sarcastically.

"Afraid not mate, so when and where is she going; and does she know you're going too?" he asked.

"She leaves in three days and she is off to Chicago for one week; no she does not know I'm going, so I would prefer if you didn't say anything." he replied honestly.

"Of course I won't Gil, I would love to see her face though when you show up." he replied with a chuckle. Grissom just frowned and they started walking off towards the break room.

Sara had gone to her locker to try and freshen up and then headed into the break room and made herself a tea and started reading her forensic journal when she heard Grissom and Brass laughing.

"And what's so funny?" asked Sara with a knowing look on her face.

"Oh umm just telling Gil a joke." replied Brass as he headed straight over and poured himself a coffee.

"Hi honey, how you feeling?" asked Grissom quietly but loud enough for Brass to hear. Just before Sara could answer Brass was sipping a cup of his coffee and spat it everywhere on hearing what Grissom asked her. Sara and Grissom looked at him with evil eyes and Brass was trying to clear the coffee from his shirt. He put his hands up and muttered something.

"What was that?" asked Sara.

"Umm? Oh nothing." he replied with a smile.

"Jim, what's soooooo funny?" asked Sara teasingly, but not enough for Brass to know if she was or not.

"ummm....." he was just about to answer when his phone rung. He let out the breath he was holding and looked at the caller ID and smiled when he realised it was.........

A/N: Oh no, what have I done lol, I hope you all have a happy easter. Let me know what you think and encourage me to carry on. x


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: _Well hello again, because you have all been faithful and left me wonderful reviews I decided to pay you back. Here is the next chapter. I have nothing written now and I'm away until Tues. So I promise to have something on here Weds for you. Enjoy._

**Chapter 30**

"ummm....." he was just about to answer when his phone rang. He let out the breath he was holding and looked at the caller ID and smiled when he realised it was **Grissom**. Grissom had reached inside his pocket and pulled out his phone without either of them noticing and dialled Brass's number to get rid of him; not really to help him out. Brass answered his phone and Grissom cut off. Brass waved and carried on talking into his phone as he walked out of the break room and headed for his office to hide.

"God, Gil, why do you make me feel so horny, honey?" she whispered as she leaned into his ear and blew on it. Grissom shuddered and laughed.

"Me? I didn't do anything, honey. It was all you." he teased and quickly moved as he knew he would probably get a punch on the arm. He was right, just as he moved Sara's right arm came out and attempted to hit him, she missed with him moving and slipped and fell to the floor. Grissom quickly knelt down and tried to pull her up.

"Oh shit, honey are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Ur, no Gil, I'm not; does it look like I am?" she said with a face that he wasn't sure if she was lying or not.

"I'm so sorry Sara, I knew you were going to hit me, so I moved quickly." he replied as he stroked her cheek. It was the totally wrong move to make as she quickly grabbed his arm and he fell on top of her.

"Sara." muttered Grissom with a sparkle in his eye.

"Yes Gil?" she asked teasingly. Grissom's head landed between her breasts and Sara smiled. She felt the arousal in his trousers touching her inner thigh and she couldn't believe that he was still hard after their earlier antics.

"Sara." mumbled Grissom between her breasts, but smiled as he realized he could use this to his advantage.

"What? I didn't do anything, you fell trying to lift me up." laughed Sara and that was all Grissom needed. He grabbed her hands and placed them above her head and held them there with one hand. He tickled her under the arms and Sara squealed.

"Gil, god damn you, stop it." she said laughing very loudly.

Ecklie was walking along the corridor and could hear laughing very loudly and wondered what on earth was going on in the lab. Catherine was coming in the other direction with her arms filled with files, but could see two people on the floor and managed to get a slight glance of Sara's face. She saw Ecklie heading along towards the break room to find out what the noise was all about when she purposely threw her papers in the air and screamed.

"Holly shit." said Catherine as she threw the papers up in the air hoping that it would stop Ecklie dead in his tracks and it worked.

"What the hell, Catherine?" he asked as he helped her start to pick up the files with his back to the break room door.

"What was that?" asked Sara as Grissom jumped up off the floor and helped Sara up quickly. They walked over towards the door and saw Catherine and Ecklie down on the floor. Catherine spotted them and quickly gave them the eye. Grissom knew they needed to get away from Ecklie as soon as possible. Luckily, Ecklie's back was facing them and they quickly sneaked down the corridor.

"Catherine, please be more careful next time." mumbled Ecklie shaking his head as he carried on towards the break room. When he entered there was nobody insight so he turned around to look for Catherine who had now also vanished. He stood there and realized that Catherine must have done that on purpose. He was not happy as he stormed off back to his office.

Sara had been called out with Brass by the time Catherine went looking for her and Grissom to warn them that they need to calm down otherwise Ecklie and the others are going to catch them in a very compromising position.

Brass and Sara where called out to Treasure Island because someone called in a floating body. When they arrived, a crowd had gathered and there was a party of about 5 men dressed up in women's clothes on a night out. They were very rowdy and Brass was getting a little concerned as they kept trying to get near the body. He warned them a couple of times and the final time came when one of them walked over to Sara and kissed her, practically sticking his tongue down her throat. He was not expecting Sara to react the way she did. She flipped him round with his arm up behind his back and shoved him to the floor and then handcuffed him. Brass stood there with a smile on his face thinking _that's my girl._ Sara looked up and saw Brass chuckling to himself and frowned. Brass quickly bent over and picked the guy up by the scruff of the neck.

"What's your name buddy?" asked Brass.

"Mind your own god damn business." he muttered in Brass's face and the stench from his alcoholic breath was bad.

"You want to play it like that do you?" he asked.

"Yes, and I want her name; I'm suing her for throwing me around like that." he said pissed off.

"Oh really." replied Sara, right up in front of his face.

"Yes." he replied a little shocked at the no fear in her eyes.

"Well my name is Sara Sidle from the Las Vegas Crime Lab, now you can do what you want with it." she replied and walked back over to the crime scene.

"What's got up her nose?" replied the young man.

"You." replied Brass and asked another officer to take him back to the lab.

Sara finished up collecting evidence and Brass had decided to wait for her so he could have a chat with her on the way back to the lab. Sara put the evidence and her kit in the back of Brass's vehicle and slouched in the passenger side of the car.

"You ok, Sara?" asked Brass a little concerned.

"Yes Jim. I'm just a little tired that's all, I have an appointment tomorrow to see my doctor and see how the baby is coming along."

"You need to look after yourself, cookie. Are you eating and sleeping ok?" he asked.

"Yes Jim, just feel exhausted all the time." she replied and gave him a slight smile.

"Perhaps you need to ask Gil to slow down a little." he replied with a slight chuckle.

Sara smacked him on the arm and laughed a little too.

"It has nothing to do with that, Jim." she replied.

"Only teasing you, cookie; you know that. I'm so very happy for you; for the both of you. I know he loves you so very much, Sara." he said with sincerity in his voice.

"I know Jim, thanks. I love him very much too. He means the world to me and I cant see life without him." she replied and leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Ooo, slow down cookie; don't want people talking now, do we?" he chuckled and Sara gave him a slap on the arm.

"Ha, ha Jim, very funny; you know I think of you as a father Jim, don't you? I don't know what I would do without you. Both of you mean a lot to me Jim." replied Sara with a tear in her eyes.

"Hey cookie, you can't get rid of me that easily." he replied noticing she was a little teary. She wiped a tear away and Brass pulled out a hanky from his pocket.

"God damn hormones." she mumbled and wiped the tears away. She relaxed back in the chair and nodded off. Brass looked over and noticed she was asleep. He made a mental note to make sure he went to see Grissom as soon as they got back.

Brass pulled up outside the lab and really didn't want to wake Sara. He knew Grissom was only allowed to be doing paperwork while he was at the lab, so he climbed out the car and quickly called him without waking Sara up.

"Grissom." he answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, Gil, It's me. Can you come out to the parking lot for a minute, please? I'm over at my car." he whispered into his cell.

"Yeah sure, what's up? Is Sara ok?" he replied quickly jumping up from his seat a little worried.

"Calm down Gil, she's ok; just hurry will you? I need to get into the lab." he replied and hung up.

He looked back into his vehicle and noticed that Sara had made herself a little more comfortable and he chuckled. He looked over and saw Grissom hurrying towards him.

"Hey Jim, what's up? Where is she?" he asked and Brass pointed to the car. Grissom looked in through the window and relaxed and chuckled at Brass.

"God Jim, you had me worried; Is she ok?" he asked with a slight tint of worry in his voice as she never usually falls asleep anywhere.

"Yeah Gil, she is fine, hormones are playing her up a little and she seems to be exhausted quite a bit. She mentions she has a doctor's appoinment tomorrow?" said Brass as he waited for Grissom's reply.

"Yes at three thirty; just to make sure all is ok with the baby. We get to see the baby tomorrow, not sure if we will see what sex it is though." replied Grissom watching Sara as he spoke.

"What do you want to do about Sara, Gil?" asked Brass.

"Well I'm only here doing paperwork since I can't do anything else. I'll climb in and just let her sleep for another hour or so Jim, thanks." said Grissom as he opened the door and climbed in. Brass watched as Grissom sat so he could watch Sara. He smiled and walked off.

Grissom sat there and watched Sara sleep. She looked so peaceful; he really didn't want to wake her up, but knew that people would start wondering where she was soon. He had let her sleep for just over an hour and knew he had to slowly wake her. He leaned over and stroked her hair.

"Sara, honey, wake up babes." whispered Grissom as he caressed her. Sara was having none of it, and didn't even hear him.

"Honey, you need to wake up." he replied a little louder and all he got was a grunt. He chuckled to himself and thought of something that might wake her up. He leaned over and started kissing, licking and sucking down her neck.

"Mmm, Gil, don't stop." she mumbled and Grissom smiled into her neck.

"You like it, honey?" he mumbled and she didn't reply, he figured she must of fallen back to sleep so decided to try something else. He reached over and placed his hand on her knee and slid it up the inside of her thigh.

"Mmmm, Jesus, honey." she mumbled and Grissom smiled again and reached over and sucked on her earlobe. Sara placed her hand on Grissom's and pushed his hand harder into her. She hadn't opened her eyes yet so was not sure of her surroundings. Grissom pushed hard into her pussy over the top of her slacks and Sara let out a loud moan.

"Ooohhhh Gillllll, so nice." she mumbled.

"I can feel the heat from between your legs Sara, so hot for me, honey." he whispered and Sara slowly opened her eyes. She thought she had been in bed and when she realized she wasn't she quickly jumped and noticed she was still in Jim's car.

"Gil, what are you doing in here?" she asked a little shocked.

"Well honey, you fell asleep and Jim didn't want to wake you, so he called me to come sit with you for a little while." he replied and leaned over and kissed her passionately. With Sara groaning like that it had caused his own arousal and it was beginning to get tight in his pants. Sara slid her tongue into his mouth and Grissom groaned into her's. Sara reached over and rubbed his arousal over his pants and it made him pull away from the kiss for air.

"Jesus Sara, honey, what you do to me is nothing short of amazing." he mumbled as his head hit the back of the seat. Sara smiled and squeezed and rubbed harder. Grissom was going insane, the feel of Sara rubbing his fully aroused, aching cock was something he only ever dreamed off.

"Mmm, so big for me Gil; bigger than I ever imagined." she whispered in his ear as she unzipped his pants and licked his earlobe. Grissom was glad for the release. Sara reached in and pulled out his aching cock. She leaned over and took him in her mouth. The feel of Sara's hot mouth on his throbbing cock was driving him insane.

"Shit, honey, so fucking good, you are wonderful." he said through gritted teeth. Sara smiled and sucked up to the tip of his shaft and sucked hard. Grissom bucked underneath her and she sucked most of his length.

"Ohh fuck Sara, keep that up and I'm going to cum right deep down the back of your throat honey." he said as he fucked her mouth. Sara picked up pace and placed her hand on his balls and lightly squeezed them, it was all Grissom needed went he felt his stomach tighten and he came down the back of Sara's throat.

"Ooohhh fuck, honey, mmmmm, oooooo, yesssss, Jesus." he managed to get out and with that he collapsed back in the seat. Sara looked up into his eyes and Grissom could barely open them. She smiled and he winked at her. Sara spotted somebody walking towards the car and quickly told Grissom to sort himself out. He just managed to sort himself out when someone tapped on the window. Sara rolled down her window and saw.............................

A/N: _Ha ha ha. Love it, What did you think? Let me know by hitting the little green button please. Happy Easter to you all. x_


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hi people, I would like to apologise for not updating this story in over two months, it's been terrible here and now I am starting to get my act together. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**Chapter 31**_

Sara spotted somebody walking towards the car and quickly told Grissom to sort himself out. He just managed to sort himself out when someone tapped on the window. Sara rolled down her window and saw **Brass**.

"Hey you two, I left you here so you could get some sleep and asked Grissom to watch you, not make out in my car for god sake." muttered Brass.

"Oh ummm, we weren't making out in your car. I just woke up and Grissom gave me a kiss, actually." replied Sara trying her best not to smile.

"Oh really; and I suppose these windows always look like this do they?" replied Brass as he pointed to the windows that were all steamed up.

"Urmm, well actually we had been kissing for a few minutes." said Grissom trying to help Sara out.

"Right, that's it; out of my car you pair of bloody love sick teenagers. I'm going to take my car and get the inside detailed." he mumbled as they both got out the car.

"Oh don't be so silly." replied Grissom. The look on Brass's face was a face not to be messed with so Grissom and Sara both giggled and walked over to the lab.

Brass loved winding them up and was really only doing that. He was happy for them both, but he didn't like the idea of them making out in his car but he knew they wouldn't ever do anything like that. He started his engine watching the two love birds walk into the building before heading out to get something to eat.

Sara asked Grissom if he wanted any coffee. Grissom just looked her in the eyes and all she could do was smile.

"What's up, honey?" she asked.

"Nothing honey, I'm just so very happy." he replied.

Sara gave him a loving smile and touched his arm.

"You make me very happy too Gil, but I don't think we should talk like this out in the corridor as anyone could walk past and hear us." she replied a little serious.

"To be perfectly honest Sara, I couldn't give a damn anymore." he replied and smiled.

"Come on Gil, you know we can't do this right now; let's talk later, ok?" she replied.

"Ok; oh and coffee would be good." he replied and winked and walked off towards his office.

Sara had a little tear in her eye that Grissom never saw. She was thankful because if he had seen it and mentioned it, sheknew she would of crumbled and she also knew this wasn't the place. "_God damn hormones."_ she mumbled as she walked off to the break room.

She walked into the break room and nobody was around. She pulled herself and Grissom a coffee and strolled off to his office. She didn't knock and just walked right.

"Here is your coffee Gil...." she said and as she looked up she saw the shock on Ecklie's face.

"Sidle, have you ever heard of knocking?" asked Ecklie, a little shocked that she just barged in and also the fact he was sure he heard her call him Gil rather than Griss or Grissom.

"Umm, sorry" she replied and quickly gave Grissom his coffee and smiled at him and left.

Ecklie eyed Grissom suspiciously and Grissom just ignored him.

"So, what can I do for you Conrad?" asked Grissom.

"Just checking that all was booked with Sidle's Conference." replied Conrad.

"Oh yes, no problem all done, now was there anything else I can help you with?" he replied and Conrad got up and walked out muttering something under his breath.

Grissom headed off to the break room where everyone was sat chatting among themselves. He went over and poured some more coffee and sat down at the table, there was only one space left which was next to Sara. She looked up and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey Griss, can't we all knock off, we only have two hours till shift is over and we are all sitting here bored." mumbled Greg.

"I can find you something if you really want something to do." he said teasingly and Warrick and Nick snickered.

"Hell no, I was just saying that's all." he replied and huffed.

"Well shut up then." he muttered and Sara squeezed his knee under the table.

Catherine noticed Sara's hand dive under the table and sniggered. Grissom looked at her and gave her the eyes. Nick and Greg looked up and both wondered what that was all about.

Nick whispered something in Greg's ear and Grissom saw it.

"Something you want to share boys?" he asked winding them up.

"Umm, no it's ok." muttered Nick.

Sara started to stroke Grissom's leg, causing him to become very hot and flustered. He leaned back in his chair just enough that nobody could see. Sara stroked up his inner thigh and brushed over his now fully erect cock. Grissom was now fidgeting in his chair strugling to control himself, Warrick looked over and saw Grissom getting very flustered and noticed one of Sara's hands were under the table. He decided to mess with them.

"Hey, Griss?"

"Yes Warrick?" he asked just above a whisper.

"Just wondered why you keep fidgeting and you look a little flushed." he said out loud. Sara quickly moved her hand but kept it under the table otherwise it would have been a bit obvious why Grissom had gone like that.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure, I think I might be coming down with something." he replied and jumped up out of his chair, put his mug in the sink and walked off to his office.

Sara looked at Warrick and gave him one of her evil looks that everybody knew they would be getting shit for the whole evening. Nick and Greg both slapped Warrick and muttered "Well done." Catherine slapped him on the thigh but he enjoyed that one and he smiled at Cath, but she just ignored him.

"Right I'm off, shift is just about over and I need some sleep." said Sara as she stood and stretched.

"Hey Sar, you want to go for a bite to eat around three o'clock.?" asked Nick

"Oh, umm, no, sorry Nicky I have plans." she replied and quickly walked off to her locker.

"Oh hey, what's she so secretive about?" replied Nicky to the rest of the gang.

"Who knows, and we will never will, you know what she is like; she's as bad as Grissom." mumbled Greg.

Catherine and Warrick looked at each other and grinned.

Grissom was sat in his office and just about finished off some more paperwork when he noticed Sara walking down the corridor and smiled to himself. She headed for his office and leaned up against the door frame.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." he replied as he looked at her over the top of his glasses and smiled. She loved it when he did that.

"You want to go get some breakfast?" she asked.

"Sorry honey, I'm meeting Brass for breakfast; he wants to talk to me." he replied a little sorry because he would much rather be with her right now.

"Oh, that's ok, Gil; he's probably going to moan about me being tired all the time anyway." she replied smiling.

"You can head to my place if you like, I shall only be an hour or two." he replied hoping that she would take him up on his offer.

"Ok, but I need to head to mine first and check on my mail and collect a few things." she replied and smiled and left.

Brass headed down the hall towards Grissom's office. He saw Grissom writing a report so knocked on the door.

"Hi Jim, come in I won't be a minute." said Grissom. Brass walked in and sat down in a chair in front of his desk. Grissom signed the report and finished.

"Sorry Jim, just needed to finish that and now I'm all caught up on my paperwork." said Grissom as he went to stand.

Brass and Grissom headed off to the diner and sat drinking coffee waiting for the breakfast to arrive.

"So Gil, what's with the suspension thing and the conference?" asked Brass getting straight to the point. Grissom explained everything in detail, and Brass was sat there dumfounded.

"Well, well, well, who would of thought it, the man who never left the lab." he replied chuckling.

"Yes, I know Jim, but I love her and never want to be apart from her for a single minute." he replied with so much love.

"Well I have been telling you for years, buddy." replied Brass more seriously.

"I know Jim, I'm a fool, but I wont mess this up; she means the world to me. She always has and she always will." replied Grissom.

"God, because if you don't look after her Gil, I mean itwhen I say that I will come looking for you. I won't be held accountable for what happens after that." he replied.

"I wouldn't hurt her Jim, I know you look at her as your daughter, and I know she thinks of you like a father; I promise I will love her and protect her as much as I can." he replied.

"Good as long as you understand." replied Brass and then their food turned up. They ate and chatted about work and Sara and the baby.

Sara had arrived home and checked her mail. She was happy as there was a letter from the landlord. She had wriiten to him asking if she could terminate her rental contract early due to pregnancy and wanting to move in with her partner. The letter stated that it was ok as he had somebody else that could move in at the beginning of the month as long as she was gone by the end of the month. She packed a few things in a bag and headed out the door.

She arrived back at Grissom's and he wasn't back yet so she decided to relax in the bath. She headed into his bedroom and ran the bath while she unpacked her bag. She put her clothes away and then went through and relaxed in the bath humming away as she was so happy now that she knew she could move out now rather than in another 4 months time.

Grissom pulled up in the driveway and saw that Sara's vehicle was there and he smiled. He walked in and she wasn't around. He headed into the bedroom and could hear her humming a tune. He walked over to the bathroom and leaned against the door. She couldn't see him as she had her back to the door. She thought she heard something and when she turned she saw Grissom and she smiled.

"Hey baby, how was breakfast?" she asked with her Sidle smile.

"Yeah good thanks honey; you want me to wash your back?" he asked winking.

"No thanks honey, but you can join me if you like?" she replied.

That was all he needed as he shed his clothes there and then and climbed in behind her. She leaned back on his chest and relaxed, she started rubbing her hands up and around his thighs. Grissom was starting to feel very aroused, but wanted Sara to rest today before her appointment.

"Sara, honey if you keep that up, I might have to attack you." he replied as he kissed her neck.

"Mmm, what Gil? I'm not doing anything honey." she replied teasingly.

"Oh really? Then what do you think that is that's poking you in the back sweetheart?" he asked as his cock started throbbing.

"Mmm, I did wonder baby." she replied.

He started kissing around her neck and reached her earlobe and sucked and lightly nibbled. It sent shivers down her spine and made her nipples very erect. He placed a hand down between her legs and placed his fingers in her hair between her legs.

"Mmm Gil, so nice." she whispered.

"What honey?" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, I think you know." she replied as she tried to turn but he wouldn't let her.

"Gil." she pleaded, but he leaned down and kissed around her neck, she turned her head and they kissed, no tongues just nice, slow and passionate. Sara pulled away first and was out of breath.

"God Sara, you taste so good honey." he whispered and she looked in his eyes and what she saw mirrored her own. The love for each other was unbelievable. She managed to turn and could see his erection standing to attention.

"Well, well, well Gilbert Grissom." she said as she looked him up and down.

"Well what do you expect babe?" he replied as he pulled her over to him and kissed her with so much force, their tongues danced together.

They kissed and touched for a few minutes when Grissom decided they needed to take this to the bedroom to make Sara more comfortable. He pulled away and stood up and stepped out the bath. He reached and got a towel and dried himself off and then reached for Sara's hand and then pulled her up and dried her.

Grissom placed Sara on the bed and knelt between her legs and leaned down and kissed her. He kissed her all over her face and then her lips. He sucked on her bottom lip and then licked and sucked along her jaw line, down to her neck, along her collarbone and down towards her tits. Her nipples were fully erect and Grissom took one in his mouth and sucked and bite lightly. Sara arched her back and he smiled into her breast. He gave it a hard bite and she groaned and he then moved to the other one and copied his actions. Sara placed her hands through his hair. He loved it when she did that. He slowly licked and sucked down her stomach around her navel and looked up at her. She felt like she was in heaven. He smiled and then licked down the inside of her thigh down to her toes and back up the other leg.

"Jesus Gil, please." she begged.

"What's up honey; do you want me to stop?" he asked teasingly.

"God, no!, please touch me Gil, please." she was begging and he had never seen her this way before, oh she had begged but this time she was really begging and he was really aroused by it. He looked into her eyes and smiled and then dived right down and licked her soaking wet pussy. He hadn't even touched her but her juices were flowing and he started to slowly lick them up.

"Mmm Gil, honey so good, you do that so good." she muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Are you sure Sara; if not, I can always stop." he said smiling.

"Don't you dare." she replied.

Grissom was enjoying tasting Sara's juices and nibbled on her clit and then slid a finger inside of her. Sara reached her hips up in the air to make sure he got all of her. He slid another finger inside of her and Sara was so close.

"Gil, I want you honey please, fuck me." she begged and Grissom obliged. He was very turned on by the way Sara was aroused and asked her to turn over.

"Sara, honey, turn over, on all fours." he asked. Sara did as she was told and Grissom knelt down behind her. He slowly pushed his hard throbbing cock inside of her and Sara pushed back on him.

"Gil, hard and fast; honey please don't hold back." Grissom did as she asked, he wasn't sure he could hold back any longer.

He pushed hard and fast and Sara also pushed back into him hard. He had his hands on her shoulders and Sara was sure she could feel every inch of him and his balls were slapping against her clit.

"Fuck me Gil, harder, faster." she begged and Grissom was getting close. Sara could feel her orgasm coming to a head and she knew it was going to be a multiple one.

"God Sara, so tight for me honey, such a lovely fucking cunt you have Sara." he replied as he fucked her harder and harder. Sara's orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks and Grissom soon followed when he felt her walls pulsating around his cock. They stayed in that position until both of them had calmed down. Grissom pulled out slowly and they both groaned at the loss of contact. Sara collapsed on the bed and Grissom lied down beside her.

"Did you enjoy that honey?" he asked sarcastically and in reply all he got was a look from Sara that he knew she had enjoyed it as much as him and he smiled.

"Gil, you are absolutely amazing honey and I love you more than anything in the world." she replied and she leaned over and kissed him. He pulled up the covers over the both of them and spooned himself up behind her and they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

**A/N: So what did you think? I hope it was worth the wait, do you want me to carry on, please let me know by hitting the little green button. Thankyou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hi all, just a short chapter as my beta is away on her holidays I have done a couple of chapters and will send them off to her and post the next one as soon as i can. ENJOY**

**Chapter 32**

Grissom was the first to wake and Sara was still in a deep sleep. He had moved over in the night to his side of the bed and Sara had crept over there too; causing him to chuckle. He was laid on his back and she had her arm across his chest and her head on his pillow. He woke with a huge erection from the dream he had and was feeling very, very horny, but he didn't want Sara to be worn out before her appointment. He slowly moved her arm and she stirred, though luckily didn't wake up. He slid out of the bed and went and got into the shower. He thought he had better have a cold one to rid of his throbbing cock. Once inside the bathroom he decided to shut the bathroom door for a warm shower whilst fantasizing about what he wanted to do to Sara; he envisioned Sara with her back against the wall and him knelt down licking between her legs as the water sprayed over them. He started stroking his cock nice and slowly, he then envisioned Sara down on her knee's licking along his shaft and then taking the whole of his hard, throbbing cock into her mouth, sucking hard but slow. "_Jesus she is so god damn good at that." _he thought to himself. Then he pictured Sara bent over in front of him with his cock deep up her ass. He wanted to explode deep inside her arse and soon. He was now stroking his cock fast and was very close to exploding.

Sara woke and could have sworn she heard moaning. She jumped up out of bed and looked at the clock, it was 1pm and she had to be at her appointment for 3.30pm. She saw the bathroom door shut so opened it quietly and saw that Grissom was in the shower. She could hear him moaning quietly and realized what he was up to. She walked over to the shower and climbed in so quietly that he didn't hear her. She knelt down in front of him and placed her hand over his and stroked his cock with him. Grissom jumped and opened his eyes. He looked at Sara and was shocked that she had managed to get in the shower without him hearing her or even kneeling down in front of him. She smiled up at him and then removed his hand so she could carry on for him because, she could see how close he was. She started stroking him softly and Grissom groaned.

"I'm so close honey." he groaned; confirming her suspicions.

"Mmm, really, tell me what you want Gil." she whispered and he put his hands through her hair and pushed her head towards his throbbing shaft.

She just smiled and licked the end of his tip and Grissom tried to thrust forward into Sara's mouth but she was quick to move back.

"Jesus Sara, please honey, I really need to shoot my hot juicy cum right down the back of your throat. I love the feel of your lovely mouth on my cock babe, please." he had never begged like that and Sara found it a turn on.

She licked and sucked all the way down his shaft and then tried to suck as much of him as she could into her mouth. He was very hard and big and she loved every bit of it. She still couldn't quite get his whole length into her mouth, but she wasn't far off. She sucked hard and fast and Grissom's mind was blowing.

"Fuck Sara, so good honey, please don't stop, I'm so close." he muttered as his head leaned back on the wall. He still had his hands in Sara's hair and he was pushing her head faster. He was fucking her mouth and then he felt the knot in his stomach, his balls tightened and then it hit him.

"Oooo, Fuccckkkkk, Saarrraaa, Jesusss, Mmmm, Godddd." he shouted as his cum shot down Sara's throat. Sara stayed there licking and sucking gently as his hot juicy spunk filled her mouth.

"Mmm, so tasty Gil, I love to swallow your cum." she replied as she looked up into his eyes.

Grissom was still seeing stars. He reached down for her hands and pulled Sara up. He kissed her with so much passion and begged for entrance with his tongue. He wanted to taste what Sara enjoyed so much. He had his hands on her cheeks and was kissing her slow and passionately. Sara was very wet and feeling very horny, but they needed to get ready to go to their doctors appointment, so she started to wash Grissom and he stopped her.

"Sara if you do that, we will never get to our appointment, honey." he said as Sara smiled at him.

"You need to learn to control yourself, darling." she replied giggling.

They both washed themselves and Sara stepped out of the bath and dried herself and then passed a towel to Grissom. He headed into the bedroom and got dressed whilst Sara finished up in the bathroom.

"Honey, would you like a sandwich or something to eat?" he asked.

"No thank you, honey, I really don't think I could keep anything down right now." she replied honestly.

"Sara honey, you need to try and eat a little bit at least, please." he begged and Sara nodded.

Grissom had just placed the sandwiche's on the table when Sara walked. She looked over at Grissom with a smile and sat opposite him at the table as they ate in silence.

Sara managed to eat half a sandwich whilst Grissom ate all of his. He was happy that she had managed to eat a little and keep it down. He could understand how nervous she was as he was also. Grissom picked up the plates and placed them in the sink. Sara went over and slipped some shoes on and Grissom collected his wallet and keys and they headed out to the car.

They arrived at the doctors and had to fill out some forms and then a nurse called them into a room. She introduced herself and asked Sara to make herself comfortable over on the bed and that Dr. Waters would be with her soon. Sara lied back on the bed as instructed. Grissom sat next to her in a chair and held onto her hand. The doctor came and introduced herself, explained through the procedure with them both and then carried out the scan.

As soon as Grissom heard the heartbeat, Sara looked at him and could see tears in his eyes. He looked at Sara and smiled. She reached out and wiped the tear away from his cheek that escaped. She mouthed 'I love you' and he did the same. Once the examination was over, Grissom helped Sara off the bed. went through a couple of things and they made their next appointment and left. They decided to go and have a look around a couple of baby department store's just to get an idea of what they will need. They fell in love with a lot of stuff and Grissom decided to pay for a few things on his credit card; arranging for the stuff to be delivered in a couple of weeks.

"Sara, honey; we need to start talking about you moving in." he said to her as they started to walk out to the car.

"Yes, I know honey, I extended my contract on the apartment after no more was said about it last time we spoke, but now for obvious reasons." she said as she pointed at her stomach and they both laughed.

Sara explained about writing to the landlord and that she was free to move in at the end of the month. The smile on Grissom's face was a picture and she would remember it for the rest of her life.

"Oh, honey, I love you so much." he said as he helped her into the car and she pulled him close and kissed him passionately, then held his chin and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you too Gil, I always have and always will. Thank you for making me the happiest woman alive." she replied and kissed him passionately once more.

All of this was happening and they didnt see who was watching them in the car park with his mouth wide open. His phone rung and he answered.

"Hi this is ............

A/N: Ha Ha Ha, so what did you think? hit the little green button and let me know, next chapter has good old fashioned SMUT and loads of it lol x


End file.
